Hate or Love?
by occupationfangirling
Summary: Charlie Silvertongue. That's me. Messed up life between magic and mythology but still loving every minute of it. Until it slowly falls apart. Daughter of Poseidon and a proud Gryffindor. A/N, Luke C/OC during the start but progresses throughout the story, starts during the fourth year in Hogwarts and the summer Percy arrives. Rated M for the minor use of swear words.
1. Introductions

Hey, my name is Charlie Silvertongue and I am fourteen. I have sea-green eyes and light brown hair. I am not very tall, and I have my mom's petite build. My dad is Poseidon and my mum, her name is Claude Silvertongue, and she is a witch.

My mum and I, we live in England and when I was eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and off I went to Hogwarts. Seamus, Dean and I, we are best friends ever since we sat in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express that eventful day. I was sorted in Gryffindor, unlike my mum who was sorted in Ravenclaw. I would be starting my fourth year as soon the summer is over. With Chiron's permission, I was able to tell my two best friends that I'm a demigod.

The tricky part is, I am also a demigod. During the summer, I am sent to Camp Half-Blood to train. This kinda sucks because I don't get to spend time with Dean or Seamus in the summer but I guess it's alright. Luke, who is sixteen is my best friend in Camp. I've known him since we were two. My mum knew his mum before she went crazy and delusional, because they lived next door. Luke would come and stay with us when he didn't want to go back home and my mum would let him stay. They moved to New York when Luke was eight. We were reunited when again when he was fourteen and when I was twelve, which was my first time in Camp Half-Blood. Poseidon claimed me when I arrived in Camp Half-Blood. I don't know why he did it so fast but I think he thought that it would be a fatherly act. It was far from a fatherly act. I'm sure it doesn't take long to be able to talk with your daughter, since you're a god.

 **A/N**

 **All the characters belong to either J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. I only own Charlie Silvertongue and her mother, Claude Silvertongue. Heck, I don't even own the plot. Well, not really, since this book follows the original plot of the stories. Like 99% of the speech is mine because that 1% is for when this fanfiction has to follow the plot.**

 **This is my first fanfiction so please don't be so harsh on me. All constructive critism is welcome. Also, please take note that none of my work has been edited thoroughly, though I try to go through it once I have finished so there might be a few spelling or grammatical errors.**

 **Also for those who would like to copy my story (sneaky sneaky), please don't do it. I have worked extremely hard and I would hate it if you decided to copy my story and make it yours. This story is copyrighted.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy my story. Don't be afraid to leave a review or follow/fav. If you have any questions, private message me, I don't bite. I love my readers and hopefully you love me too.**


	2. Setting the scene

**A/N**

 **Guys. I realised that I forgot to post the first chapter of this story. Facepalm to the max. I am so sorry. Here it is. It's not too important, just setting the scene, Charlie with her best friends, etc. I am so sorry for this little pickle. I'm not the best with technology (since I'm a demigod and a witch).**

"Charlie!" Dean hugged me when he saw me. "Have you heard about the Quidditch World Cup?" We were in the Hogwarts Express and stuffing our faces with candy. I shook my head.

"Well, the dark mark appeared after the match," Seamus said in his hushed voice. I gulped nervously, "Well, it was probably nothing…" I said, unsure.

"How was camp?" Dean said, a little too cheerful to calm the mood. I brightened and told them about my amazing feat in conquering the lava wall. I may or may not have exaggerated the details.

"So, Luke..." Seamus said teasingly. I blushed as butterflies erupted in my tummy. Ever since last summer, every single time someone mentions Luke, that would be my first reaction. It was infuriating because that meant I would blush every single time I talked to him… and that would be nearly every single minute of the day. But I don't know about him either. He had been stealing pecks off me and giving me his 'goodnight kisses' on my cheeks. I admit I do like him more than a friend.

"Yeah, so what about Luke," I said slowly, forcing out Luke's name and not saying 'him'. Again, another wave of butterflies and tingles swept over me. I was pretty sure I was blushing really hard and I couldn't blush any harder. As amazing as being a demiwitch was, I was still that hormonal fourteen year old.

"You, know…" Dean said, nudging me on the shoulder and wriggling his eyebrows while Seamus made kissy noises and pretended to make out with an invisible person. I really regret telling them about my stupid crush. I mean they were cool about it and they won't run off telling everyone but I had to suffer endless teasing about him. Turned out I could blush even harder and I smacked them both in the head. They both chuckled then I heard Seamus mutter, "Maybe not yet."

"Hey! I heard that!" I said as we all burst into laughter again.

"Well so this is where all the noise is coming from," a very familiar voice drawled. We quietened and turned towards Malfoy with disgust. He was accompanied by two of his friends, both standing behind him.

"If it isn't the famous Malfoy," I drawled back mockingly. I really hated Malfoy. He had made my life a living hell during my past years in Hogwarts but I always stood up to him…which made him hate me more.

"I'm famous?" he asked, trying to act as innocent as he could. "Would you like an autograph?" I was about to state how I would rather have the giant squid's autograph when Seamus interrupted our very lovely conversation (please note my sarcasm).

"Sure Malfoy, if that's going to help you sleep at night," Seamus perked up, nodding with utmost fake eagerness. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

"Finnigan, your mum's a muggle right? I hope she was one of those muggles who got levitated," Malfoy spat out, all pretence gone. As much as I wanted Seamus to punch Malfoy in the nose and show him where he really belongs, I stood up, and Dean held him back.

"Malfoy, why don't you give us your autograph and run back to your little fangroup?" I said, nodding at Pansy Parkinson and her little gang, who were giggling at Malfoy, and shrieking "Drakey-Poo".

Damn, I was good at working him up. A prick of pink tinged his pale cheeks and he walked off, with his nose held high and ego dented. I couldn't hold myself back so when he walked off, I poked my head out and yelled, "See ya, Drakey-Poo!" Dean and Seamus cracked up while Malfoy turned, giving me a look as though to say, "I'll deal with you later".

The whole way, we exchanged stories of our summer. Dean and Seamus told me about the Quidditch match, leaving out the nasty details, and I told them stories from Camp. It was great, considering the fact that I had to lie to my best friends for two years before my begging did work on Chiron. Dean and Seamus were not angry when they found out I was keeping a secret, but was pretty cool about it.

The next morning after the Great Feast, after Professor Dumbledore told us there would be no Quidditch games, that the Triwizard Tournament would be held in Hogwarts this year, and that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students would be arriving in Hogwarts during the day before Halloween, we went down to the dungeons to have our first lesson, Potions. Professor Snape, my least favourite professor was already there, explaining our first assignment. Trying to be as sneaky but probably as sneaky as a gorilla, I tried slithering past Professor Snape. I was doing a pretty good job because he didn't notice and then I tripped.

Malfoy stuck his leg up but I was a little bit too preoccupied with not getting seen by Professor Snape so I did not see his foot. I fell sideways, my jaw hitting the edge of the cauldron. I would have yelled at the pain but that would mean even more pain on my jaw. I heard Malfoy snicker, along with the rest of the Slytherin students. "That was for yesterday," Malfoy whispered and smirked at me.

"Miss Silvertongue, may I ask why you are late to my class?" Professor Snape said curtly, not even bothering about the big bruise that was starting to form on the side of my jaw.

"Uh, ah wah he uh ah tha coh-re-doh" I couldn't really speak with my jaw bruised was I? Professor Snape glanced at my jaw and said, "Probably associating with the cauldrons," The Slytherin students roared with laughter but I could only grunt in defence.

"Detention this evening for causing such a big scene in my class and arriving late," Professor Snape after the laughter died down. "Do you have anything to say against that?" Professor Snape said, and then, "not that you can anyways." The Slytherin students cracked up again while my Gryffindor friends glanced at me worriedly. Professor Snape, fortunately did had some sort of weird twisted compassion and said, "Mr Malfoy, please escort Miss Silvertongue to the Hospital Wing."

When we were out of earshot of our class, I did not hesitate in punching Malfoy. I felt his nose break on impact. Thank you Luke for teaching me that one. Malfoy looked up in pain and shock. He glared at me, while clutching his nose in pain. This would be the time when I smirk and say something cocky but unfortunately I couldn't talk so I just stared back cockily. "Whatever, Silvertongue, I'm going to be the better person here. We're going to the hospital wing anyways," he muttered. My mouth hung open. Did Malfoy just say he would be the better person?

Madam Pomfrey tutted when she saw us both. She fixed Malfoy's nose in less than a minute, which was great because I got to break it again. Which I did. My jaw took longer to fix. Apparently, it wasn't very healthy to smash your jaw against a cauldron so Madam Pomfrey told me not to do it on a daily basis. She told me it would be best if Malfoy and I both stayed until lunch because she wanted to check how my jaw and Malfoy's nose would be doing. When Madam Pomfrey finished, I saw Malfoy looking through my bag.

"What the hell?" I said, snatching my bag back. It was glad to be able to tell at Malfoy again.

"Are you looking for this?" he said, smirking, holding a picture of Luke. It was when we went swimming during the summer, and yeah, he was shirtless. I face flushed red, and I grabbed the picture back, but Malfoy tauntingly held it above me. "Who is it?"

"Just give it back to me." I said grumpily.

"Tell me who it is and I'll give it back."

"Fine. It's Luke. Can I have it back now?"

"Who's Luke?" He still didn't give it back to me.

"Give it back to me and I'll tell you." He gave it back to me, which was a huge surprise. I put it back in my bag.

"So who's Luke?" he asked.

"My friend."

"Oh yeah good job, Silvertongue. Very informative," he said mockingly.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked

"Is he your boyfriend?" Malfoy teased, "Because I can't imagine anyone dating you." Ouch. That hurt but I didn't let it show.

"Do you want me to break your nose again?" I huffed crossly.


	3. Cat's out of the bag?

The next Hogsmeade visit, Dean, Seamus and me, we headed down to the Three Broomsticks, eager for a warm autumn drink. We sat at the pub, chugging down our Butterbeer while Seamus complained how he would rather have Firewhiskey and while Dean chatted excitedly about the first task, which would be held tomorrow. I was really excited too, but I was just zoning out, staring outside of the steamy glass.

I decided to Iris-message Luke when Seamus and Dean left. I really missed him and his goodnight hugs, not to mention I miss his face. I walked down to the creek, trembling a little. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I threw my coin into the rainbow, which was created by the mist from the creek.

"Charlie!" Luke said, giving me a grin. He looked like he had just been the sword-fighting arena. Sweat beaded his forehead and his scar looked pale on his tanned skin. His hair was plastered back and yeah, he looked handsome as ever. My heart fluttered a little at the sight of him and I had to force myself to act natural.

"Luke! I missed you," I said, shooting him a grin and trying smooth my hair. I started telling him about the Triwizard Tournament and the extra champion. We starting exchanging stories and he also told me how excited he was to be able to go to Olympus.

"Also, Grover caught the scent of a new half-blood. He says it's a powerful one, possibly a child of a Big Three. I'm taking bets that it would be a Zeus kid." Luke said thoughtfully.

"Well, it would be nice to have a Poseidon one, I would like a sibling." I said. I'm still wondering why Zeus hasn't killed me off like he threatened a long time ago. I was close to sixteen, and the prophecy could easily be about me.

"Don't you think it's a bit ironic, like how Poseidon and Zeus, the ones who made the law that there should not be any more Big Three kids broke it, whereas the one who was forced to take the law, Hades, didn't have any kids?" Luke said, laughing humorously.

I frowned a little, and Luke said, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad Poseidon had you or else I wouldn't have such an amazing friend." Luke said quickly, although the word 'friend' was stretched out a little. I flushed and my tummy tingled. My cheeks were hot against the cool autumn-winter like air. Luke chuckled at the sight of me.

"Could the half-blood be a Hades one?" I said quickly, trying avert attention away from me.

"It could be but I don't think Hades would-"Luke started but I held my hand up to stop him. I could hear footsteps behind me and it would be horrible if someone found out my secret of being half-blood both ways.

"There's someone coming, see ya Luke," I said hurriedly.

"Love ya Charlie, be safe," he said.

The Iris message disappeared and from the trees appeared a boy with platinum blond hair. I groaned in annoyance to have to stop such a great conversation with Luke because of Malfoy. My heart raced when I realised he could have been there the whole time, underneath the shrubs, eavesdropping and watching. How much had he heard? And so that was exactly what I asked him.

"What did you see? Did you hear anything?" I demanded.

"What do you have to hide?" he asked smugly, taking me aback.

"Er," I stumbled through my words, "nothing…"

"Don't worry, Silvertongue, I just heard you talking to yourself like the crazy delusional person you are. And as if I wanted to spy on a Gryffindor prude like you." he said, smirking at me. I let a breath out between my lips. Thank the gods he didn't hear. My secret would be out if he did. And to have my secret being held by my worst enemy. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"The only prude here is you, Malfoy," I spat out, wrapping the coat tightly around me walking back to the castle.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but then a high voice shrieked, "You're in our spot," There was another rustle and Pansy appeared from it, along with some other Slytherin students. I could hear Malfoy sigh when Pansy linked arms with him. I turned around and then yelled back, "Then put your name on it!"

 _ **DRACO'S POV**_

When I got back to the castle, I went straight to the library. I did catch some of what Silvertongue said, but it was crazy. Poseidon, Hades? Weren't they Greek Mythology gods? And half-blood. It wasn't uncommon to have a witch muttering about half-bloods but the word 'half-blood' and names of Greek gods sounded foreign together.

I picked out a huge thick book and heaved it onto the table. I read it through dinner, my eyes devouring the words on the page. It was rumoured that the Greek gods would have affairs with 'mortals' they call them. They would have children together and those children were called half-bloods because they would be half-god from their godly parentage and half-mortal. Interesting.

 _ **CHARLIE'S POV**_

The next morning, I woke up, eager to watch the first task. After a quick breakfast, we were ushered to the Quidditch stadium, and there it was, a dragon. Its scales were murky green and with the slightest movement, the scales rippled with strength. It truly was a magnificent creature. First it was Krum, then Fleur, Cedric and then finally Harry. Harry's dragon was the ugliest out of them all. The tail was equally as terrifying as its fire breathing face, with spikes every few inches. Harry summoned his broomstick, and then after a few close shave with his dragon, he grabbed the golden egg and a deafening cheer sounded. At the end of the task, Krum and Harry was tied on first place, Cedric third and Fleur last.

During dinner, Seamus and Dean were talking excitedly about the first task, whereas I was just zoning out and lazily picking my mashed potatoes. I was thinking about Luke and the new half-blood he was talking about. I really wish it would be a Poseidon kid. Every single night at camp, I would sit alone in the Poseidon table, staring longingly at the Hermes table and the wishing I had siblings. It got really lonely in the second cabin, and I would find myself wishing that I had someone to talk to.

I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room where Seamus and Dean were. I had just finished the detention I got from Professor Snape (again), and my head was clouded with thoughts of camp. It was when I was turning the corner when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said hurriedly, picking myself up from the floor. I looked up to find myself staring at Malfoy's cold grey eyes.

"Watch where you're going, Silvertongue," he said, his eyes boring into mine.

I scowled and said, "I said sorry, Malfoy. It was your fault you were walking so fast anyways."

"Well, I was hurrying to the library, if you were so curious," he said, scowling back at me."

I was genuinely surprised. "You know how to read?" I asked him.

Malfoy's lips curled into a humourless smile, "Yeah, I was just reading about half-bloods." He paused, as though waiting for my reaction. "You know Greek mythology is very interesting and I would recommend you read some books on it but I'm sure you already know plenty," he continued in his smartass tone of voice.

My blood went cold and my whole body tensed. No one spoke for a minute and I could've sworn my heart beating itself against my ribcage was audible. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said icily. My secret can't have fallen into the wrong hands. If he knew, he would tell everyone, which was the exact last thing I wanted to happen.

"Are you sure?" he pressed, smirking at me. I forced myself to act natural, "I am very sure, Malfoy, or else I wouldn't say it."

"Whatever, half-blood," Malfoy said, pushing me out of the way and sauntering away. I had a feeling that the way he said 'half-blood', there were two meanings behind his words.


	4. Definitely out with a price on my head

_**DRACO'S POV**_

I wasn't really sure whether she was a demigod but her expression and reaction just proved to me that she was one. Hey, if magic did exist, there was no reason that the Greek mythology and gods didn't exist. Her expression was priceless. She became a cocky arrogant person to a cautious vigilant person when I mentioned the Greek mythology. She would do anything for her secret to stay safe with me. I went to bed that night, excited at the new power I held.

The next morning, I went to transfiguration with Crabbe and Goyle, but instead of the normal tables, the classroom was empty, and in the middle of the room was an old phonograph. Professor McGonagall told us about the Yule Ball. She picked Weasley as a helper and together they demonstrated.

"Put your hand on my waist, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall instructed sharply. Weasel's (haha do you like my name for him?) face turned bright red like his hair and he stiffly put his hand on Professor McGonagall's waist. A few wolf whistle echoed the room and some people snickered, including me.

"Miss Silvertongue, may I please know what's so funny?" Professor McGonagall said across the other room. I tilted my head and saw Silvertongue mumble, "Erm, nothing Professor."

"Were you paying attention then? Too busy snickering, I suppose." Professor McGonagall said sharply and Silvertongue held her head down.

"Well I would like Mr Malfoy and Miss Silvertongue to show the class a demonstration. They probably know how to waltz, judging by the fact that they were two busy snickering," Professor McGonagall continued.

Silvertongue looked appalled at the idea of dancing with me and I didn't blame her. I was horrified at the idea of dancing with her. Professor McGonagall tutted impatiently and I stiffly put my hand on her petite waist, and hesitantly, she put her hand on my shoulder. We danced for a bit, and then after a while when Professor McGonagall was satisfied with us, she called up the rest of the class to do the same.

Now that no one was watching I leaned towards, and whispered in her ear, "I know what you are." Being so close to her, I could smell her natural scent. She smelt like a sea breeze, salty yet refreshing. She also had a faint woody and earthy smell, the smell of damp earth after a rain. I could feel her tense as soon as though words left my mouth and I could feel my shoulder being squeezed harder.

"And what am I?" she whispered through clenched teeth.

"You're a half-blood, both ways." I said, smugly, watching her composure fall. She always had a brave and courageous demeanour, her face always held up high and determined and her eyes always hard, but she was having a hard time keeping the expression up. I knew it because the look on her face was the one I always saw when I looked in the mirror.

"How much do you know," she asked, her act all gone.

I was looking forward to this bit. "Well, one of your parent is a Greek god and the other is a wizard or a witch. So you're like a demi-witch. So who's you're godly parentage?"

She ignored my question. "How did you find out," she said in her steely voice.

"I heard you talking to yourself and it sounded fishy so I went to the library to do some research and our little conversation last night just proved that my theory was correct," I said proudly.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" she said, letting a little bit of worry seep into her voice. Ah, so she wanted to keep this a secret.

"Depends," I said simply. She gripped my shoulder even harder, which made me wince. She realised she was hurting me and she let go. "Sorry," she murmured in apology. There was a moment of silence when we waltzed with the music. The bell rang and we let go of each other.

"I won't tell anyone if you do what I tell you," I said to her, feeling a little guilty.

She said flatly, "So blackmail." Her sea-green eyes bored into my grey ones. I didn't response and she sighed, grabbing her bag and walking to the Great Hall to have lunch.

 _ **CHARLIE'S POV**_

During dinner, I debated whether I should tell my friends about how my secret is in the hands of Malfoy but decided against it. I'll tell them when they really need to know. I still can't believe that Malfoy, out of all the people, found out about my stupid secret.

"So, they Yule Ball," Dean said excitedly, stuffing his mouth with more dessert.

"Honestly, you are just like a girl, Dean, I mean that is what the whole female population, besides me, has been talking about for the last couple of hours." I said, lazily picking my mashed potatoes.

"But seriously, has anyone asked you?" he asked.

I sighed, "No not yet, but I don't think I want to go anyways. I can't really dance."

Seamus plopped down in between us, "Well, you were plenty good when you were dancing with Malfoy."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "I seriously am not the type to dance, I'm more of a… you know," I said, my hand moving in a stabbing motion. I then stood up and then told them, "I'm going to go to the library, don't wait for me."

I headed for the library, hoping to finish my Potions homework. I sat down and started my homework for a good solid minute before I got interrupted.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Malfoy.

"Potions," I replied, keeping my head down and scribbling onto the piece of parchment. He brightened up and then said, "Oh, I can help you with that, and you can help me with my Charms homework."

Surprised, I stared at him. Did he just offer to help me? Well, I guess it didn't really count seeing that I had to help him back but it was a great improvement. Even though, I said coldly, "Are you going to blackmail me into doing it?"

Malfoy looked taken aback, and the atmosphere went back to how it was before, cold and hard. He said, "No, have fun failing in Potions this year then, Silvertongue" he said coolly, walking off to another table. After an hour, I finished my Potions homework. I looked over at where Malfoy was, and his quill was suspiciously close to the top of the piece of parchment.

I sighed and walked over to where he was. As much as I hated him, I was Gryffindor and had to be the better person. I sat next to him, frowning at the paragraph he wrote. "Malfoy, Depulso is not a flick movement. It's like a sweep," I said, moving my wand in a sweeping motion.

He muttered a thank you and then scribbled over it. "Oh, and also, Carpe Retractum doesn't banish, it seizes and pull. Depulso banishes. And Carpe Retractum gives off a golden or purple light," I added.

"Thank you," he said, locking his eyes into mine.

I smirked lightly and said, "Malfoy saying thank you to me. I better remember this."

He grinned, eyes sparkling and said, "Yeah, because I won't be doing it anytime soon." For an hour or two, I helped Malfoy with his Charms homework, and I would never admit it, but it was really fun spending time with him. Every single thing he said was really amusing and witty and I would crack-up. Madam Pince nearly kicked us out because of the massive racquet.

"So who's your godly parentage?" he asked casually. During our time spent together, not once had he mentioned about my secret. I tensed a little, all my guard going up.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, "Are you going to use that to blackmail me again?"

To my surprise, he sighed and murmured, "I regret saying that back then. I won't blackmail you. Seriously, if your secret did go out, you wouldn't be shunned to the side. But it won't. Because I'll keep it a secret. Besides, being a demigod sounds fun with all the cool powers the book says."

My jaw dropped in shock. Malfoy did have a softer and kinder side. This whole conversation just proved that. I began to see Malfoy in a different kind of light. It wouldn't hurt to tell him, would it? I mean, there would be no harm in telling him my godly parentage, if he already knew that I was a demigod. I said, "Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes, lord of the horses."

"So your mum's a witch?" he asked. I nodded, and he continued, "Being a demigod sound like great fun." Pfttt, as if. If you count fighting monsters and near-death experience fun, then of course. I didn't tell him that though, and I only nodded in agreement.

"Do you get like any superpowers?" he asked me like a five-year old. I frowned and said, "I can breathe underwater and can control the water and I can also communicate with fish and horses. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, it's really hard for me to get wet so imagine taking a shower."

Malfoy cracked up at this and Madam Pince appeared from behind the bookshelf. "Out!" she shrieked, pointing at the door.

"Well…" I said, awkwardly, when we exited the library.

"It'll be after curfew soon. Goodnight Silvertongue, it was nice talking to you," Malfoy said.

"Same, night Malfoy." Tonight had been one weird night. Having a civilized and interesting conversation with Malfoy was not what would consider normal. Usually, it would be us at each other's throat.

We walked our separate ways.


	5. Civilized chat, maybe not

_**DRACO'S POV**_

Today was the Yule Ball already and I couldn't help but wonder what all the fuss was about. The girls messed and fussed over their make-up and dresses. It was just a ball, for goodness sake. I was going with Parkinson, my over-attached girlfriend. I doubt that we are in a relationship because I'm pretty sure a relationship is meant to go both ways, not just one. You know that piece of food that sometimes get stuck in between your teeth? Well that's what Parkinson feels like to me.

Parkinson was wearing a bright green dress that was too tight, and went way up to her thighs. Being the gentleman that I was, I did not make a comment about it and escorted her down to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was by far the best decorated in my years at Hogwarts. Christmas trees covered in colourful baubles towered near the walls, mistletoes hung on the ceiling yeah, it was a magnificent sight. After a few dances with Parkinson, I politely excused myself for a walk. I climbed the stairs up to the Astronomy Tower. The Astronomy Tower had been my place of peace since second year.

When I reached the top, I found Silvertongue there, staring at the star-lit night. She was wearing a silver dress that hugged her delicate curves and went up to mid-thigh. Her light brown hair was let loose behind her back. The smell of her, a sea breeze, intoxicated me. "Silvertongue," I greeted, walking next to her.

She looked surprised to see me, but she nodded, "Malfoy." We stood there together, admiring the beautiful night.

"I thought you weren't going to come to the ball." I said.

"Where did you hear that now?" she said, a smile teasing up at the end of her lips.

"I don't know, maybe that you turned down like, five boys who asked you to be their date," I said sarcastically.

"Well, it was kind of a last minute thing. Seamus wanted to go but he didn't have anyone to go with so he asked me," she said.

"Well, Finnigan is a very lucky man," I said before thinking. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow, smiling playfully. "Well, that was a very nice thing of you to say, Malfoy," she said cheekily.

I smiled back at her, "Your welcome, Charlie." I rolled her name between my lips. They sound strange but nice on my lips.

"Draco," she said back slowly, also rolling my first name. She grinned and said, "I like it."

We stood there for a while, staring at the sky enjoying each other's company without talking. After a few moments, Charlie said, "Well, I better be off then, it's getting quite late. See ya, Draco."

"See ya, Charlie," I said, as she walked down the stairs, a little disappointed when she left. I stayed a little longer in the Astronomy Tower, running my fingers through my blond hair, before leaving the tower too.

***  
Christmas was long over and things between Charlie and I were going as good as ever. Whenever I see her, we wouldn't make nasty remarks at each other. Her smile was contagious and whenever she did smile, I would always catch it and smile back. We were able to talk to each other without her breaking my nose or me hexing and jinxing her, or just both of us ripping each other's throats out. Our conversations were always interesting and amusing, and she started opening up to me more about her other side, her godly parentage side.

All this stopped after the second task.

I used her secret to blackmail her again. I was in a horrible mood, just coming back from detention and walking back to the Slytherin common room, I released my anger towards the first person I saw, which at that particular moment, happen to be Thomas. Silvertongue (that's right, we're back to last names) defended him and I lashed out at her too, calling a half-blood, subtly implying that her secret would be used for blackmail.

Thomas didn't understand but hurt and betrayal flashed across Silvertongue's face. Her face changed back to her steely expression before she punched me. So much for friendship. She was nothing but an overgrown Gryffindor half-blood (yes two meanings), who couldn't even use her wand to hex me. She settled things by punching and breaking people's nose.

*End of year feast*

"Cedric Diggory was an amazing, loyal friend, and today, we mourn a great loss," Professor Dumbledore said. I tuned out, my eyes scanning the Great Hall for a certain person. The year had gone in a blink of an eye. Potter claims that Lord Voldemort had returned and that Diggory was murdered by him. I laughed at him, but inside, I knew what he was saying was true. Father had told me about it.

I spent the rest of the feast, talking to Blaise about my plans in the summer, playing with my food, unaware that my eyes were wandering around the hall, looking for a particular girl with light brown hair and sea-green eyes.

The next morning after breakfast, Blaise and I raced down to the Hogwarts Express. I was eager for the summer. No more school work or Parkinson clinging onto my arm. We were near the Lake when I turned the corner and crashed into someone. It was too late when I realised it was Silvertongue. She fell backwards and I landed on top of her. I heard Blaise snicker but he kept running. Great friend.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," she said coldly, pushing me off her.

"If you weren't as blind, then you would see I was coming," I retorted. We were back to those times in first, second and third year, always bickering.

"Just because I'm a demigod doesn't mean I have extra eyes, Malfoy," she spat back venomously, "however, I am very capable of dousing you in gallons of water."

"Do it. I dare you," I said, challenging her. As if she could. She was as weak as a stick and I could easily break her.

She chuckled but in a tone like 'you don't want me to try' tone. "She said, her voice dangerously low, "I would but you don't want me to."

"Oh yeah?" I said confidently, taking a step towards her, "I bet you demigods just sit around all day, moping around, pretending you're so powerful. I'm calling you bluff."

Silvertongue eye's hardened and she shut her eyes, concentrating and then suddenly, the Lake started rising. Correction, the water started rising and then boom. Sure, I do weights but the water was fifty times heavier. It crashed on top of me, and I panicked when I was unable to breathe for that few seconds. When it subsided, Silvertongue stood dry, her eyes sparkling with amusement and staring at me smugly, while I was wet with the lake water.

"You dared me and I did it, and don't you ever talk about demigods like that ever again," she said arrogantly, her face flushing red. I opened my mouth to speak but she was faster, "Oh, are you going to tell your daddy? Is your father going to hear about this? Are you his little death eater in training?"

Oh no she didn't. She did not just insult my family. In a blink of an eye, I pinned her against a tree. Her shoulder dug against the hard rough bark and she winced in pain. "Do not ever, ever, insult my family again. You don't know me," I said angrily. My face was so close to hers I could feel her ragged breath.

She didn't let the pain bother her. She choked out, "So I'm correct? You are his little Death Eater in training." I didn't say anything and she sneered, "Let go off me, Malfoy."

I don't know why but that angered me even more. My hand that was pinning her against the tree tightened and she gasp for breathe. "Remember, I can let your secret spill any day, Silvertongue," I snarled in front of her face, inhaling her sea-breeze scent, before letting her go. She slumped down to the ground, coughing, her face flushed red. After she recovered, she gave me one last stare of pure loathing before joining her friends in the Hogwarts Express.

Well, that was a nice of ending the year.


	6. The new demigod

_**CHARLIE'S POV**_

I smiled when I smelt the familiar strawberry scent of camp. It was about five o'clock when I had gotten off the flight from London a few hours ago and it took me an hour to get from the city to Long Island. I did stay at mum's place for a week before coming down to America.

I walked down Half-blood hill, and slipped into the cabin with blue and grey walls that was decorated by little shells and aquatic plant life. I slipped my wand into my trunk under the bed. I won't be needing that for summer. After changing back into shorts and my orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt, I walked outside, bathing in the gold sunlight, looking for Luke.

I spotted his immediately, blond hair, strong nose, defined jawline and a very muscular chest, standing with a boy with dark hair, pale skin and sea-green eyes like mine. I jogged over to where Luke was and hugged him. "Luke! Did you miss me? How was camp? I bet you can't beat me at sword-fighting." I bombarded him with questions.

He grinned at me and gave me a light peck on my cheek, which made my heart flutter, and said, "Of course I did miss you, camp is amazing as usual, and I'm challenging you to a duel after I finish this tour." He ruffled my hair and I smacked him playfully. I hated it when he ruffles my hair. It made me feel like his little sister.

I gave the boy who was standing next to Luke a smile. I've never seen him around before so he must be new. "Hello, I'm Charlie Silvertongue, daughter of Poseidon and fourteen. Are you new to camp? How old are you?" I said, extending my hand out.

"Percy Jackson," he said, shaking my extended hand. "I'm twelve and yes, I'm new," he continued.

"Percy here," Luke interrupted, arrived here about a week ago, "and he killed a Minotaur before he even realised he was a demigod. He was the half-blood I talked to you about near before Christmas."

I looked at Percy impressively. He must still be getting used to all this Greek Mythology come true thing. "Well, I should be off then, I haven't said hi to Chiron yet," I said, a little deflated. I really wanted to spend time with Luke.

"Can I watch you both duel?" Percy asked. I was a little taken aback. I've never had anyone watch me duel. "Erm, sure," I said nervously, "if Luke is okay with it."

"Sure Percy, I'll teach you some tricks on how to kick Charlie's derriere," he said cheekily, which earned him another smack on the back of his head. Luke continued, "Besides, you might learn something for today's capture the flag. Race you to the arena!"

Luke ran towards the arena, followed by Percy, but I was faster and I sprinted there, a few seconds before he reached it. I wasn't even puffed out but Luke was panting and sweating already. "Already puffed out huh?" I said teasingly, smacking him on his chest. His chest had become even more muscular and harder throughout the year.

I grabbed my celestial bronze dagger, my knees bent and my back hunched, ready for any incoming attack. Luke lunged first, his sword aiming for my waist. I dodged his strike and aimed for his hips. Too preoccupied and recovering from his last attack, my dagger grazed a little of his skin off.

He growled in annoyance and slashed at me, I ducked, kicking his in the shin while I'm at it. It continued like that for ten more minutes. Slash, duck, stab, parry, strike and deflect. Sweat beaded my forehead and I could see that Luke was getting tired as well. It would have went longer, but I blundered. Luke lunged for my right, and I got ready to block his strike but at the last minute, he twisted the blade his sword and instead of aiming my right, his sword was now pointed directly on top of my heart, which was beating relentlessly against my ribcage. Dramatic much.

I groaned softly, as Luke just gave a small chuckle, sheathing his sword. He said, "You've improved Charlie," and then wriggling his eyebrows, "but you will never beat me in sword fighting."

"You won't lay a finger on me next year," I grumbled, fastening my dagger back onto my belt."

He laughed and said, "Oh I intend on doing more than laying a finger on you next year." He winked at me and pulled me closer to him. I could smell his faint minty cologne, and my heart fluttered, my skin tingling from where he touched me. He locked his clear blue eyes on my green one, and gently tilted my chin to the side, leaning in.

"Ohmigosh," I thought to myself, my breathing getting shorter and faster, and my heart now slamming itself against my ribcage. Another wave of butterflies erupted in my tummy. "He's going to finally do it! Luke is going to kiss me on my lips!"

And then someone cleared their throat.

ARGH! In the heat of the moment, I forgot that Percy was spectating our duel. My face flushed red and I awkwardly took a step back from Luke. Luke was looking sheepishly at me, a faint smile teasing up at his lips. I blushed even harder and looked away.

Percy said, equally as awkward, "Well, that was a really good duel, I think I'll just take a shower now." Percy stood up and shuffled towards the door. Luke gave me an awkward peck on my very hot and red cheek and I went to the Poseidon cabin to take a shower.

***  
I was put into attack, for Capture the Flag. Clarisse decided my sword-fighting skills were worthy enough to be able to fight alongside the Ares cabin. I was honoured (please not my sarcasm) to have such an amazing opportunity. I wanted Percy to be attack with me too, but 'punk gotta get himself some manner,' Clarisse said. I apologised to Percy, sorry that I couldn't get him a more exciting job than border defence but the waved it off.

I liked being back in the woods. I love the smell of the damp earth and the woody smell. Luke and I had hung out here in the previous summer, sometimes talking about random things and sometimes looking for monsters to fight. The fact that the woods were dangerous made me like it even more. I craved the edge and the adrenalin rush was addictive.

About twenty minutes into the game, I lost the Ares cabin. It was a very strange occurrence because Clarisse would have wanted her attacking team to stay together. I wandered back to our home base, following the creek, before I heard some tells which sounded suspiciously like some Ares kids. I jogged over towards the noise, to find Percy totally kicking Clarisse ass. I resisted a laughter. Clarisse's spear laid broken and her face was red with fury, and Percy however, had a gash across his arm and was standing knee deep in the creek. Just as Clarisse was about to strike, a hellhound moulded out of the shadows.

I yelled, "Watch out!" A gallop could be heard and a shower of arrows disintegrated the hellhound. Poor Percy was covered in monster dust. Chiron was standing over the hellhound, muttering in Ancient Greek. A small crowd was beginning to form around the creek. Annabeth ran up to Percy, and then exclaimed incredulously, "Your cut, it's gone!" I stared harder at Percy's gash, or what it used to be. The bloody cut had already slowly turned into a white scar, like the one on Luke's face. How was this happening?

Annabeth said slowly, "Percy, get out of the river for a minute." Percy did, and looked as though he was suddenly overcome with fatigue. Percy then stepped back into the river, and the white scar started disappearing again. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Water also heals me, which mean….

A green holographic trident appeared over Percy's messy hair. Everyone gasped, shocked. Chiron did his best job kneeling for a horse, and so did everyone else, including me. In a solemn voice, "Poseidon – Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Lord of the horses, Hail Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god."

After the commotion, Chiron insisted we all go to bed early. The Hermes cabin won the match, to Ares cabin's disappointment. I helped Percy move his belongings from the Hermes cabin to my cabin, and I bumped into Luke. "Charlie, are you alright about all this, this whole...sibling thing?" he asked me worriedly.

I ran my tongue across my lips. Truth to be told, I was still very shocked and surprised about having a sibling. I was still getting used to it. "Yeah, of course, Percy's a great guy. Besides, remember how I told you I have always wanted a sibling?" I bit my lip and then continued, "it's just I have to get over the initial shock first."

Luke smiled at me and then gave me a hug, "Well, I'll be here if you need anyone to talk to, okay?" Luke then gave me a peck on my cheek, which turned me into a blushing mess, and then whispered in my ear, "Night Charlie."

After a quick shower, I jumped into my bed, I heard Percy come in several moments after. "So, Charlie, how do you feel about me being your brother?"

I swallowed nervously, unsure what to say. "Well, I'm definitely very glad to have someone to talk to during mealtimes," I said, trying to avoid the question altogether. Percy lets a sigh escape his lips and I suddenly feel very guilty. He should be welcomed and the way I'm doing it right now, is not very well. "And it's amazing that you're my brother. You know what, tomorrow lets go the sword-fighting arena and I'll teach you some tricks okay?"

Percy's smiled at me playfully, "But won't you rather go sword-fighting with Luke? I won't go so you won't get interrupted." I threw a pillow across the room and it hit him right on his chest. I flushed red and my stomach tingled, remembering the events of today's evening. Less than one day with my brother and I was already annoyed with him.


	7. Patience is virtue

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, Percy and I headed to the Big House. We didn't end up doing what I promised last night. There was an emergency meeting for all the head counsellors. However, Chiron insisted that we, Percy and I, both go, as there were some complications he wanted to resolve.

Before the meeting, Chiron took me out to have a private word. "I think it is time you know the prophecy, Charlie." He handed me a piece of burnt parchment.

A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze

My heart felt heavier. "Is this why the Big Three didn't have any more children? Because of this?" Chiron looked at me sadly and nodded. "But you can't avoid a prophecy, and also, I'm turning sixteen next year," I said, "why hasn't Zeus killed me yet to prevent the prophecy from happening?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, my dear," Chiron said, his hooves galloping nervously on the spot. "You are a half-blood, that is true, but in this prophecy, 'half-blood' means half-god and half-mortal. Fortunately for you, you are half-god, but also half-witch, so the prophecy cannot apply to you, because you are not half-mortal."

I nodded slowly. That made sense. Then it dawned on me - Percy. "What about Percy then?" I asked Chiron, "You think this prophecy is about him don't you?"

Chiron nodded again, and then said, "But I forbid you to tell him. He must not know of this. I will tell him when the time is right." I agreed with him. Percy needs time to settle in.

"Finally, decided to join us did you, Charles Goldtongue?" Mr D drawled in a very Malfoy-like voice. I rolled my eyes and sat down between Percy and Luke.

"Well," Mr D continued, "As you all counsellors know, Zeus' masterbolt has been stolen and Chiron believes that Hades have stolen it. But because of this new demigod here," Mr D nodded at Percy, "Zeus thinks that Poseidon has stolen it, and blah blah blah, I issue a quest for the children of Poseidon. One of you must go to the Underworld to retrieve the Master bolt and return it to Olympus before the Summer Solstice."

Mr D glanced at Percy and me. "So who will it be? Perry Johnson or Charlotte Silvermouth?" I looked at Percy. He doesn't deserve to have to go on a quest a week after he discovered that he is a demigod. I could feel Luke, being the overprotective person he is, tense next to me, and he squeezed my palm. Just when I was about to speak up, Chiron said, his tail swishing nervously, "It would be best for Percy to go."

I furrowed my brow in confusion and so did Percy but Chiron's expression told us both not to argue yet. "It is decided then. Peter Jerryson," Mr D boomed and I frowned at the ridiculous names, "will lead the quest. Who should accompany him?" To no one's surprise, Annabeth volunteered. She had always been eager to go on a quest but Chiron never allowed anyone to go. To my surprise, and many other counsellors, Grover also raised his hand. Percy looked satisfied with his quest members and Chiron dismissed the rest of the counsellors, after telling Annabeth and Grover that they leave tomorrow.

"Have you told anyone about your blood status?" Chiron asked me.

"No, besides Luke from camp, Seamus and Dean from Hogwarts, no one else knows," I told him. I ran my tongue across my lips, something I do when I'm nervous. Should I tell Chiron that Malfoy also knows about my blood status? I decided against it. Malfoy wasn't that important anyways.

Chiron nodded slowly, and said, "I think Percy here should have a right to know, him being your brother anyways." Percy looked at me confused. I took a deep breath, unsure how to approach this subject. I decided to not beat around the bush.

"I'm a witch," I said. Percy's expression changed from confusion to… confusion. He obviously didn't understand. "Well, you know wizards and witches with wands and magic? I can do magic with my wand and I go to Hogwarts, which is a school for wizards and witches studying magic," I elaborated.

Percy didn't react the way I expected him to. He simply replied, "That's so cool." I furrowed my brow a little and shrugged. It was cool having a brother who accepts everything with such ease.

Chiron also looked surprised the way Percy handled the news, and then he said, "So, Percy, you must be wondering why I chose you to lead the quest. Monsters, like the Minotaur, they sense demigods by the amount of mortal blood there is. Demigods are half-god and half-mortal, so they would have half-mortal blood. However, Charlie here, is half-witch and half-god, meaning that there is little mortal blood in her. Think of the mortal blood like a shield against the monster. The more mortal blood you have, the less likely a monster will attack you. You, my boy, have more mortal blood in you, than Charlie has in her, and it would be more dangerous for Charlie to go on the quest."

Percy nodded thoughtfully. It strike me how Percy hasn't spoken much after he was chosen for the quest. It must have been a lot to take in. I suddenly felt very guilty and selfish. He had been here barely a week and now Chiron is sending him towards his death – literally, since he would be going to the Underworld to retrieve the Master Bolt.

I forced a smile on my face as we walk out of the Big House. "You still up for sword-fighting?" I asked Percy as cheerful as I could. He nodded and we headed down to the arena. He chose his preferred sword and I started teaching some of my favourite tricks.

"Parry!" I yelled as I lunged towards him. I kept shouting suggestions as we fought, just like how Luke taught me a few years ago. Percy was really good at sword fighting, and I wondered how he would actually do with a well-balanced sword. "Disarm me like this," I said. Today I was fighting with one of my preferred sword, instead of my usual dagger. I lunged forward, using my sword and twisting it for momentum. It made contact with Percy's sword. Percy lost control of the hilt and the sword clattered onto the floor.

I repeated it a few time in slow motion, and then told him to try it on me. After a few fruitless attempts, Percy finally got the hang of it. Now, he just had to do it now while we're fighting against each other, and also had to keep his guard up.

Before dinner, we were both sweaty and hot so we had a shower before dinner. I found out that Percy lost his mother during his fight with the Minotaur and that it was the only reason he was going to the Underworld. He thought that the quest of retrieving the Master Bolt wasn't as important as saving his mother. I didn't say anything, but hugged him to reassure him that it would be alright. After our sword-fighting class, I am sure that Percy is ready for the quest, especially since he has Annabeth with him.

Luke joined us after dinner at the beach, lying next to me on his back, staring at the sky. The star-lit night reminded me of the night of Christmas Eve and the Yule Ball, where Malfoy and I had a decent conversation. Percy winked at me and made a big show yawned loudly, "I should go to bed early, you know, for the quest," he said, walking off. Percy can definitely be a child of Aphrodite if I didn't know better.

Luke chuckled and said, "Well, I guess we have the night to ourselves." I nodded, my heart starting to pick up its pace. We chatted for an hour about the weirdest things. I recalled my faint childhood memories during when he still lived in England next to mum and me.

Suddenly, Luke asked, "So, how are you settling in with Percy?" He was tracing circles on my palm, which made my heart skip a beat.

"It's been great, besides the quest. We stayed at the sword-fighting arena throughout lunch," I replied. I was so glad that Poseidon had sent me a brother. "Percy was exactly what I prayed for, a fun crazy sibling, whom I can talk to all night and still not get bored," I finished.

Luke's tone suddenly turned angrier, "But don't you think that Poseidon only claimed him because of the quest? Poseidon knew that Chiron would not let you go on the quest because of your blood status. That was the only reason he claimed Percy, you know."

I frowned at the stars. "I guess that's right, nevertheless, I'm still glad."

"Yeah, but he's most likely going to be dead, Charlie, he is literally going to the Underworld," Luke said, "Poseidon only claimed him to use him, don't you see? Don't you sometimes just hate the gods? How they just sit on their thrones and order us demigods around. They could at least have the dignity to claim every one of us. Do you know how many undetermined they are in the Hermes cabin? We, demigods aren't tools. Do you wish you sometimes just lived in a better place, no gods ordering us around, for Olympus to fall?"

I was taken aback by his speech. I have never ever, once in my life, seen this side of Luke. He was bitter and tired of being used by the gods and I could see it from his eyes. For years, Hermes left Luke with his delusional mum, and he ran away from home straight after he left England. With no one to help him, the gods left him at the monsters' mercy. Years of bitterness bottled up inside him and I could see where he's coming from.

I looked away from the sky and turned onto my side, so that I was speaking directly into Luke's ears. "Of course, I hope for a better place where demigods are better treated, but I do not wish for Olympus to fall. Olympus is the core of the Western society. Without it, we will crumble, not just our world, but the mortal world and my magical world," I whispered softly, stroking Luke's blond hair.

"Am I your magical world?" he asked me suddenly in his low voice. Luke turned around, facing me, our face mere inches apart. I blushed and butterflies erupted in my stomach.

His blue orbs locked into my green ones, and I could feel blood rushing into my cheeks. There was a moment of silence, apart from the soft rustle of leaves, the gentle lapping waves, and the sound of our heartbeat beating as one, his strong muscular arms wrapped itself around my waist, and he leaned in, closing the gap in between us.

Oh my gods. Luke was kissing me. He nibbled at my bottom lip, his tongue softly pushing against my pressed lips. I parted my lips and his tongue slipped inside. Every part of my mouth was explored and he sucked and flicked his tongue over some sensitive spots which caused me to moan a little. His hand travelled up from my waist and he started stroking my neck. Shivers coursed through my veins and his touch ignited fire on my skin.

We broke off the kiss, catching our breath and panting. "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for!" Luke exclaimed.

I giggled, "It was amazing. You're my first kiss, Luke," I whispered softly. I was drowning in this sea of happiness. I cannot believe that Luke had just kissed me. My heart beat wildly just at the thought of it.

"First? Well it is a great honour, Charlie," he said, kissing the top of my forehead, "but I won't be able to kiss you again if the cleaning harpies get us." He walked me back my cabin, being the gentlemen he is. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he said, pouting. I giggled again and then standing on my tippy-toes, I leaned towards his cheek. At the last second, he turned his head so instead of pecking him, my lips collided with his.

Again, his tongue explored my mouth, and moans escaped my lips. I brought my hand up to his hair, my fingers getting tangled in his soft blonde hair. He pulled me closer towards him, and I could tell that he was equally as nervous as I was. His heart was beating wildly, and I could feel the thumps and the beat of it, pressed against my skin. His minty cologne smelt even stronger, now that I was literally pressed against him.

When we broke off the kiss, I could tell he was a little disappointed, but I shooed him off anyways. "Night Luke," I whispered.

"Goodnight Charlie," he whispered back. I slept soundlessly that night, my heart content.


	8. Again, maybe not

I woke up the next morning, still grinning as crazy, last night's event playing in my head. Percy raised his eyebrow at me when he came out of the shower, and said, "So did you and Luke, you know," he stopped and made kissy noises. He really was like Seamus and Dean. I smacked him on the back of his head, my face already flushed red. I helped him pack for his quest and then I remembered, "Luke says to go meet him before you leave. He has something for you," I told Percy.

Percy left after breakfast with Annabeth and Grover. I felt extremely guilty, even though Chiron assured me that it was for the best. Less than a three days with my brother and he's already left for a quest. I sighed as I headed down to the canoe lake.

 _ **Luke's POV**_

I couldn't put last night's events out of my head. Ever since she arrived at camp, I've always wanted to taste her lips. Her soft plump lips. And yesterday, I finally picked up the courage to do it. It seemed so magical, a kiss under the stars.

But I knew it was a mistake.

She would hate me if she knew what I was planning. She said it herself. She didn't want Olympus to fall, which was the exact opposite of what I planned. She was just a distraction from the big picture. But I was falling for her so bad. She didn't know it, but every little thing she does drives me mental. The way she furrowed her brows and cocked her head when she was confused, the way she bit her lip and flushed red when she's embarrassed, and just being near her and her salty sea scent drove me nuts.

After giving Percy my 'gift', I went down to the canoe lake. Charlie always went there when she felt uneasy. And sure there she was, sitting at the edge of the lake, her chin tucked between her knees. I walked over to her, smiling. "Hey," I said.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey," she said, a slight blush already surfacing on her cheek. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down.

"What are you so glum about?"

"It's just Percy," she said, and a knot tightened in my stomach. Even though it had only been a two days, Charlie was already protective of her brother. She had always wanted a sibling when she was younger. It made my job harder because Percy had to die. I swallowed and reminded myself that if I did this, Charlie would be safe.

"You need to brighten up," I said, after, and then I pushed the lake. She squeaked when she fell in but then her head popped up again. I must have caught her by surprise because she was dripping wet.

"You're coming in with me!" she yelled. The water from the lake rose and I toppled into the lake with Charlie laughing. When I surfaced with mouthful of lake water, I grumbled, "Freakin' child of Poseidon."

Charlie looked amazing in the water. Her hair was darker in the water and her droplets of lake water beaded the side of her head. Her tanned skin brought attention to her sea-green eyes, which gleamed mischievously. The full plump lips of her curled into a crooked smile that reached her eyes. Everything about swept me away, and this time, without the help of the water. She was worth it, and I will come back for her after Kronos won. Together, side by side, we will rule.

We stayed in the water for a while, before getting out. As we walked back to her cabin, I couldn't her but look at Charlie's amazing body. Her shirt was wet and it stuck onto her flat toned stomach. Her toned arms wrapped around her torso, as she was cold from just getting out of the water. Her long legs went for miles and was the same tanned colour as the rest of her body. She caught me staring and she smirked.

"It's rude to stare Luke," she said, slyly, her wry smile getting wider.

I smirked back at her and peeled of my wet T-shirt, revealing my muscled torso. A small gasp escaped from her lips and red flared up at her cheeks. "That's right Charlie, it's rude to stare," I said smugly. She tore her gaze away from me, her face flushed red.

She was so worth it.

It had been two days since Percy left for the quest. Charlie and I, haven't again fully kissed on the lips again, as much as I wanted to. She was so innocent and so…pure, and I couldn't bear taking that away from her until she was ready. Right now, we laid next to each other, talking and laughing, like best friends, not crushes.

"Why are you so good at sword-fighting?" she asked, her bottom lip jutting out slightly into a pout, which made her look really cute.

"Because I practise heaps," I said smugly, "it helps me take my mind off things so I do it heaps."

She said sarcastically, "Yeah, of course you need heaps of practise, Mister 'best at sword fighting'." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, and she rolled her eyes.

I chuckled, playing along, "Do you anything to say against that?"

"Conceited," she muttered, just loud enough for me to hear."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to, that's why I said it." Duh."

"Take it back, or else…"

She smirked at me. "Or else what? Mister Conceited?" She jumped of the bed and raced for the door, but I caught up with her. She yelped when my hands went towards her waist and I pushed her against the wall.

"I said take it back, Charlie," I said, leaning my head towards her." Our faces were inches apart but she didn't notice.

She giggled childishly and said, "Nope."

I smirked evilly at her and said, "Well then I have to teach you a lesson, don't I?" I pushed her onto the bed nearest to the door and sat on top of her, tickling her. Charlie hated being tickled. She was very ticklish, even when she was a kid. "Are you going to take it back?"

After a few minutes of her torture, she said between breaths, "Fine, I'll take it back!" I stopped tickling her, but was still sat on top of her. When her breaths became more even, her face flushed when she realised our position. "Get off, Luke," she said weakly, attempting to push me off.

I leaned closer to her face, and her face flushed even more. "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" I said, bringing my hand up to tuck a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. She stuttered nervously, "No, its-it, erm." She stopped when I started stroking her face with my thumb, locking my blue eyes into her green ones. She looked away immediately, her cheeks glowing even redder than before. We were so close that I could see the blond tips on her eyelashes. My lips desperately wanted to taste hers again, her soft plump lips.

She closed her eyes as I tilted her chin, bringing her lips onto mine. This was the third kiss that we shared, but it was just as good as the others. Her lips tasted sweet, and slightly salty (maybe from the sea?). My other hand went to her waist, pushing my body against hers. After a few seconds of a soft passionate kiss, I deepened the kiss, my hunger for her lips growing.

Her eyes opened suddenly, wide with worry. Panic filled them, and I pulled away, embarrassed. "Shit, I'm sorry." I muttered, scratching the back of my neck.

"No, I should be apologising. It's just, I haven't done this before, and, um, I don't really know what to do with my, erm, tongue," she whispered, her eyes averting my gaze.

Charlie looked really cute just standing there, biting her bottom lip from embarrassment that I had to stop myself from kissing her again. I leaned over her ear, my lip just grazing the top of it, and I whispered in a low voice, "Well, then stop being so good at it. It just wants to make me take you right then and there." She gasped lightly at how straight-forward I was.

I continued in the same tone of voice, "I have to be careful with you, Charlie. I really want to do those things to you, and I don't know how long I can hold out for." When I finished, my lips traced to her neck and I started sucking and nibbling, causing her to moan.

After a moment or two, she pushed me away, her brows furrowed. "Stop. My stomach, it feels strange."

A strangled groan escaped my mouth, and I held the wall for support. Being just so pure, Charlie obviously didn't know why she felt like that, but I did. She was aroused by me. In my head, I chuckled giddily, ecstatic that I am able to make her feel like this.

I looked at her lovingly, my fingers running through my hair, and I said, "Ah, so I do make you feel uncomfortable."

That earned me a smack on my head, even though her cheeks were red and a smile tugged at her lips.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover, they were successful in returning the Master Bolt. How did they not die?! The shoes were personally charmed by Kronos so that it dragged Percy into Tartarus. Nevertheless, he would die anyways, seeing what I had planned for him. Charlie would be upset, as she is very fond of Percy, but she would understand why I did what I did. To bring justice to the world. To protect her.

The summer was over, and Charlie had left a few hours ago for her flight back to England. I had convinced Percy to come down to the woods after a sweaty session of sword-fighting. I then gleefully dropped the bomb on him. Outrage and betrayal flashed in his face, and I nearly laughed at how easy he was to manipulate. Percy's hand twitched towards his sword, which laid a few metres away from him.

"Don't do it," I said, the hip of my sword, Backbiter, pointing directly at Percy's neck. I pushed it in a little, drawing some blood to prove my point. Percy gulped nervously as I summoned a scorpion. The black arachnid, its tail beaded with poison, crawled up Percy's sneaker and made his leg.

"Now," I said, sheathing my sword, "the sting of this scorpion can kill a grown man in within sixty seconds so I would advise you not to move."

"So it was you! Why would you, Luke? Camp has been your home," Percy said, so obviously trying to get me to waver.

I sneered at him, "Of course it was me. I summoned the hellhound on Capture the flag night, so Chiron would think that camp isn't safe enough for you. You were meant to die on the quest, but you gave those shoes to that stupid satyr. And why would I, you say? Well, the gods treat us demigods like dirt. We are accidents, we were never meant to happen. But I'm glad I did. I will stop this once and for all. Olympus will fall, and from the rubbles, will rise a greater race, the Titans!"

Percy eyed the scorpion, which was now over his chest. It lingered on top of his heart, curious of the warm beating sensation underneath. It stayed there for a while, before continuing its journey across Percy's arm.

Percy growled, "Call off the scorpion, Luke, fight me like a real man."

I scoffed, slightly offended that he thinks I am an egotistic person. I replied, "And who do you think I am? Ares? This is a battle I don't need to fight because I have already won. Goodbye Percy, you won't live to see the Golden Age, I'm afraid."

I turned around, heading for the thick undergrowth, before Percy pulled his last attempt. "What about Charlie? She'll hate you! She'll work out that you were the one who killed me. At least…at least tell me you actually do love her."

Anger sparked when he mentioned Charlie. It had been hard enough to get Percy, who Charlie was so protective of, here to kill him. He just had to mention her.

"Don't you dare make false accusations!" I yelled angrily, "I love Charlie and I will come back for her. And it's not like you'll live long enough to tell her anyways, but if she does work out that it was me who killed you, she will understand that I had to do what I did." I ended it with a bitter tone, shooting Percy another glare, before disappearing into the undergrowth for real this time.


	9. Irony, sarcasm and more

_**CHARLIE'S POV**_

"Charlie, your hair, please do something about it. Tie it up or something," my mum chided me. She cherished every moment she got to act like a proper mother. We hardly have time together, besides Christmas, and a week in the summer holiday before I go to camp.

I had just landed in England a few hours ago. Mum picked me up from the airport and we had to rush straight to Diagon Alley to get my things for Fifth year. I was a little grumpy, bring sleep-deprived and jet-lacked, but I did not complain being bossed around by mum. Even though it sometimes got a little annoying, it was nice to sometimes have a parent tell you what to do, and not have all responsibility to yourself.

Mum continued, "Also, please, Charlie, please just try not to get into trouble this year. Remember, you're taking your OWL's this year, so just, please." I snorted at this. Don't get into trouble? Pftt, trouble finds me.

"I didn't even get into that much trouble last year," I protested, even though I knew I was fighting a lost cause.

Mum rolled her eyes and replied, "Are you sure, besides breaking someone's nose twice on the first day of school last year, and also kneeing that boy in the groin."

"That was self-defence and the guy who I broke his nose, it was because he was getting on my nerves." I objected.

"Okay, I believe you," mum said in a tone that screamed 'I don't believe you'. "Just try as hard as you can not to get into any more trouble or detention this year. I opened my mouth to protest that I didn't really get into that much trouble last year but a cold voice interrupted me.

"Yes, you really should avoid trouble, your OWL's are quite important to your future career," a very familiar voice, from a certain blond Slytherin drawled. I rolled my eyes, and without turning around, I said, "Well, why don't you stop trying to get me into trouble huh?" I said coolly, my pace quickening.

Unfortunately for me, mum turned around, facing Malfoy. "What pleasure do I owe to this lovely young man?" my mum said cheerfully. I scoffed and said, "Lovely young man?! This arsehole here, is an arrogant, obnoxious, big-hea-"

Mum cut me off with an angry glare. "I am so sorry about my daughter. She sometimes gets a little, hmm, what's the word for it… ah, bipolar."

"Mum!" I was ready to complain but mum Malfoy interrupted me. "Yes, Sil-," he glanced at me and corrected himself, "Charlie, does have some anger management issues. She was the one who broke my nose twice last year, on the first day."

Mum shot me a disapproving look, but I quickly interjected, seeing how this conversation (more like lies) was quickly going downwards. "I think you got the wrong person," I interrupted, giving Malfoy a sarcastic sweet smile.

He shook his head and said smugly, "Trust me, I got the right person."

"I don't trust you," I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't, but you mother certainly does."

"But you are wrong. Tell her you remembered wrongly."

"That would be a lie."

"You're lying now by saying it's a lie."

"And you're lying, by saying what I'm saying is a lie."

"For gods' sake. Just tell her you're framing the wrong person!" my fist were clenched with anger.

"I can't because I am not framing the wrong person."

"Malfoy! You filthy ferret! Tell my mum that I don't have any anger issues! Right now!" I yelled, unable to keep the pretence up any longer. My cheeks were flushed red from anger.

And that was when I realised the whole busy crowded street of Diagon Alley did not sound busy or crowded. It was silent, every pair of eyes staring at me. My face flushed with embarrassment. I had just yelled in a crowded street, that I did not have anger issues. Oh, the irony.

Before mum could shuffle me out back to Leaky Cauldron, Malfoy whispered smugly in my ear. "That was for dumping lake water on me." I growled as he sauntered away.

The next morning, after mum gave me another long lecture about me getting into trouble, I boarded the Hogwarts Express, trying to find Seamus and Dean.

I found them, having an intense conversation. I slipped in. It was unlike my two best friends to have an argument. "What's going on?" I asked curiously, slumping onto the seat next to Dean.

"Dean here thinks that You-Know-Who really is back," Seamus said, tossing the Daily Prophet at me.

"Why wouldn't you think he's back? Professor Dumbledore reckons he's back too. I don't think you need any more proof," Dean replied.

"Is that meant to help your cause? Professor Dumbledore is nuts!"

"Harry Potter, the boy who killed You-Know-Who thinks he's back too.

"Exactly. He already killed You-Know-Who. How can he be back?!"

"How am I supposed to know?! We live in a world of magic. Anything is possible."

They were practically screaming at each other now. "Stop arguing!" I yelled, "You guys are best friends, and you are allowed to have different opinions, but being best friends, you accept them and not let it get in the way of your friendship." It was what my mother said when I told her how I thought my feelings for Luke might ruin our friendship.

They looked at me sheepishly. "How was camp?" Dean asked. This question had always been a tradition ever since I told them about my other half life on the other side of the world.

I grinned. "It's great. Wait did I tell you I have a half-brother?" I fished my backpack, and I found a picture of Percy, Luke, Annabeth and I together, and I gave it to them. "His name is Percy, and he's thirteen tomorrow."

Dean snatched the photo, his eyes devouring its contents. "He looks like you. Sea-green eyes and tanned skinned. But he has black hair though."

Seamus said, "He looked mischievous, just like you."

I laughed, grabbing the picture and tucking it back into my bag. "He's really chilled. I told him I was a witch and he just nodded and said cool. You should meet him sometime."

Dean nodded eagerly and then he said playfully, "So how's Luke?" Again, this had always been a question he would ask ever since I told him about my little crush. Okay, maybe more than a little crush.

I blushed furiously and muttered, "Really well." Seamus groaned and he said, "Come one, what do you mean really well? We need the details!" They really do act like hormonal teen girls sometime.

"Well, we kissed like once or twice." Butterflies exploded in my tummy when I recalled my first kiss under the stars.

"YES! Finally! I knew it was going to happen!" Seamus exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. I swear, he is a child of Aphrodite.

Dean grumbled inaudibly, and then he said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you got with Luke but that means I have to give Seamus ten gaellons."

"We made a bet at the start of last year. I though you would get with someone from camp, and Dean though you would get with someone in Hogwarts," Seamus explained, pocketing the gold coins.

"You made a bet of my love life?" I said incredulously, my eyebrows raised, "Thanks for having faith in me, Dean." I added sarcastically.

We chatted throughout the train ride. I was disappointed that a certain blond hair Slytherin didn't show up because it was too bad I couldn't break his nose a second time for what he did in Diagon Alley.

It was great to have thoughts like this to start a new school year.


	10. Dropping the bomb

The months had become a blur. Even the Halloween Feast had passed in a blink of an eye, and the start of the Christmas holiday would be tomorrow, where I would be going home and spending more time with mum.

We had been given so much homework that I had to finish them through mealtimes. Given my ADHD, it wasn't helping either. Subjects like Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration were fine because they mainly required spell work, but Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts and History of Magic were the worst because they required a lot of essays and bookwork.

I especially hated the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor. I swear on the Styx that each year, the Professors get worse. She was sent from the Ministry of Magic, and her name was Professor Umbridge. It was most likely because she lived under a bridge and looked like a complete toad. She made up ridiculous Education Decrees, and she forbid students to be in a group more than three. Worst of all, to many people's disappointment, she banned the Gryffindor team from playing Quidditch.

Professor Umbridge also made an Inquisitorial Squad. The Inquisitorial Squad consisted of around ten Slytherins, who were meant to catch wrongdoers, but because Malfoy and his goons were in it, they used their stupid power to dock points off from people he hated, for the pettiest things. And those people he hated? Well, it just so happened to be me.

Professor Umbridge was a horrible professor and did not teach anything. Her lessons consisted of us sitting and reading a textbook. So that was why Harry, Ron and Hermione started a club, called Dumbledore's Army. It was meant to teach us actual defensive and offensive spells. Hermione invited Seamus, Dean and I to join, and we eagerly accepted. The meeting were held in the Room of Requirement. The room was a tricky little thing. It only appeared when we most desperately needed it.

It was really fun, duelling my friends. I found out I was especially good at stunning and disarming people, but _protego_ needed more work. Seamus was particularly great at the Impedeiment Jinx, and Dean had a knack for casting the Reductor Curse. I couldn't wait till after the Christmas holidays, when we would start practising the Patronus Charm.

Right now, Seamus, Dean and I were sitting in the warm comfort of the Three Broomsticks, away from the snowy weather outside, chugging down our butterbeer. Even though we were having fun chatting, I couldn't wait to leave. I wanted to talk to Luke. It had been a few months since we've talked, and I really missed him. Today would be a great opportunity to Iris-Message him.

I excused myself from the table, and left the Three Broomstick. It was quite cold outside, and I wrapped my cloak tightly around myself. I walked down to the creek, where I Iris-Messaged him last year. Near the bottom, there was a small rainbow, made from the mist of the creek water. To my disappointment, the Iris-Message didn't work, so I decided to Iris-Message Percy instead.

To my relief Percy's face appeared. He shot me a crooked grin and he said, "Charlie! How's school? Do you get to do wand stuff? Show me!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm, "Hogwarts' great! Look I'll show you. This is a wand lighting spell." I took out my 11 inch wand, and I whispered, "Lumos." I green light appeared at the tip of my wand and Percy gasped in awe.

"That's so cool! Can you do like a killing spell so you don't have to get hurt when you're killing monsters?"

I frowned. "The killing curse is illegal to use but if it wasn't… I don't know. We're not allowed to do magic until we're seventeen. Anyways, enough about me. So how's your school?"

"No monsters attack yet and I haven't been kicked out of school so yup, great."

"Well, that sounds nice. Have you heard from Grover yet?" I asked him. Grover had got his searchers licence and he had embarked on a journey to find Pan.

Percy shook his head, "No, but I'm sure he can take care of himself."

We chatted for a while, talking about our school life. And then..

"Have you by any chance heard from Luke? I haven't been able to Iris-Message him." I asked.

A look of edginess replaced his grin, making me feel very nervous. What was wrong with Luke? "He's not hurt is he?" I asked, my voice laced with worry.

"No, and I haven't heard from him…" Percy said, averting my gaze. He looked down, ruffling his messy hair even more, the way I did when I was nervous.

"Percy," I said, my voice wobbling a little, "tell me, where is Luke."

Percy looked at me, hesitating a little and then he said, "He's gone Charlie. Gone over to the evil side. He serves Kronos now."

I stared at Percy for a full minute before bursting into laughter. "Okay, haha, very funny, but the fun's over. Tell the Stolls they weren't even close to fooling me. But seriously where's Luke?"

Percy sighed, his voice deadly serious, "I'm serious Charlie. Luke has really gone over to Kronos. He was the one who summoned the hellhound on the night of Capture the Flag so that Chiron would send me to the quest. I was meant to be dragged down to Tartarus by the shoes he gave me. After you left for England, he brought me down to the woods and he summoned a scorpion. The scorpion stung me on my palm," Percy held out his palm and on it was a small white shaped scar.

"He left me to die in the woods. I would have been dead if the nymphs hadn't brought me to Chiron on time. He's bitter and he's mad at the Olympians for not paying enough attention to their kids. He thinks that the way to correct it is for Olympus to fall."

My eyes widened at the last bit. It was more or less what he had told me personally on the night of my first kiss, under the stars. It was true, he did want Olympus to fall. And yet, my heart denied it. My head pounded and I felt dizzy. "Don't lie to me, Percy! Why are you lying to me?" I said weakly, stumbling back.

"Charlie, I'm not lying to you, why would I lie to you? I know it's hard to believe but it's true," Percy said gently.

"It's not true!" I yelled, tears threatening to spill. "This is a bloody sick joke!" I was hyperventilating.

"It is true, he betrayed camp, but…" Percy hesitated a little, as though he was going to add something else.

"But he wouldn't! Camp had been his home!"

"Kronos can offer him more than camp. I told you. He think camp is just a place for the unwanted children of the gods. The Olympians had done nothing for him, even as a child, and he wants to change that. The only way, he thinks would be to destroy Olympus."

"He wouldn't betray me," I said feebly, tears staining my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie, but it's true. Look at me. I have no reason to lie at you." Percy said, calmly.

I stared straight into his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. Heck, I didn't even need to stare to know. Luke had personally told me on the night when we first kissed. It ruined the memory. I bit back a sob and I murmured distantly, "So it's true. My best friend, betrayed camp. For Kronos."

"Charlie, I know it's hard to accept but I'll be here to talk if you want support, or just someone to talk to. Okay?" I nodded, before cutting of the Iris-Message. My head was still pounding, and I was in shock. I walked back up to the castle, thoughts and question rushing in my head. There were a few that stood out the most. Does Luke not care about me? Did our friendship mean nothing? Did he not love me?

I bit my lip in frustration and the stupid questions and wiped my tears away. Luke is gone. The question I should be asking myself is, how should I kill him when I get the chance to?

I was pretty surprise at how I handled the news though. It was as though I knew it was going to happen. Sure, I denied it a little but when Percy told me, I immediately knew he was telling the truth. Maybe I could have prevented Luke from turning evil. That planted a seed of doubt that continued to gnaw through me.

My thoughts was interrupted when someone bumped into me. I looked up and saw Malfoy. I really was not in the mood for this. My heart was still raw from Luke stomping it all over.

Malfoy smirked at me and he said, "I heard they liked your speech in Diagon Alley." I growled, my face turning a dark shade of red when I recalled the events.

"I'm not really in the mood for this," I said angrily, pushing him out of the way. The news about Luke was enough for my brain to deal with.

"Oh, but I am," Malfoy said casually, shoving me against the wall. "Remember, play nice, or my tongue might just slip."

I tried to escape his grip but he pushed me harder, making me wince as my shoulder slammed onto the wall once more. "Malfoy," I said, my voice quivering a little, "why don't you piss off."

Malfoy frowned at me and then he said, "What? Is that all? Piss off?"

"Well what else do you want? Are you asking me to break your nose again?" I said, trembling. I bit my tongue, annoyed that I showed weaknesses. Demigods weren't meant to be weak or puny. As much as I was all full of demigod honour and all, I just wanted to go back to my dormitory put this afternoon's events out of my head and cry myself to sleep.

Malfoy seemed to notice a change in my tone of voice. He smirked increased and he said, "Scared of me, Silvertongue? Of how I can let your secret spill anytime?" That stupid little slick git had thought I was afraid of him. Pftt, as if. Sure, I was afraid that he could let my secret spill any day, but I wasn't afraid of him. I was just so tired, after talking with Percy.

I glowered at him. "I am not afraid of you Malfoy. There are so many other things out there to be afraid of, things you can't see, much less understand," I spat. I grabbed a handful of his robes, twisted my torso, so that he was now pinned against the wall. Even though I had the upper hand, it did not feel like it, with the smug smile still on Malfoy's face.

"Sure, you being a half-blood and all, am I right?" Malfoy replied arrogantly.

"Shut up!" I yelled, stepping back. "Do you want the whole school to hear?"

"Isn't that the point? So you feel threatened?"

A clenched my fist. With the Luke bomb dropped on my head, I still have to deal with this. I mentally slapped myself for not having and Iris-Message somewhere more quiet. Tears threatened to spill, and my eyes watered when I thought of Luke again. Not wanting to make a fool of myself, I stomped back to the Gryffindor Tower, and in the safety and privacy of my dormitory, I cried myself to sleep.


	11. More finding out stuff

The next morning, I woke up, my eyes swollen and red. I got dressed and headed down to breakfast, where I said goodbye to Seamus and Dean. They weren't going home for Christmas, but I was going back to mum's place. I needed a break from everything, and I couldn't wait to just go home and mope around doing nothing.

I headed down to the Hogwarts Express, still really tired and groggy. I had barely any sleep last night, my thoughts wandering back to camp, and Luke's betrayal. I didn't blame him for hating the gods. He was right, they did nothing for us. And as much as I wanted to, Olympus cannot fall, because that meant everything, the mortal, magical, mythology, muggle, it will fall and I cannot have that.

I slid into a compartment, and I stuck my nose into a book, just because I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I was barely half-way through the first page when I heard a high pitched shrill, "Get out!"

I looked up, and saw Parkinson. She was followed by Malfoy, his two bodyguards (whose name I haven't bothered to learn), and another dark skinned boy (whose name I also haven't bothered to learn, frankly, I don't associate myself with peasants).

I rolled my eyes at Parkinson. "There's plenty of compartments," I replied, "go find another one."

"Well, we like this one," Parkinson said firmly.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "There are plenty of seats in case you're blind," I offered sarcastically.

She stuck her nose up, crossing her arms, and she said, "Fine, we'll go, but don't think this is the end of it. Let's go boys." I expected the others to follow her lead and leave me in peace but Malfoy had other ideas. He said slyly, "Silvertongue is right. There are plenty of seats here, I think we should all sit here."

I blinked. "What? No. Seriously, Parkinson's right, you should go find somewhere else to sit. I'll just annoy you throughout the ride," I said hurriedly. I cannot stand another second with Malfoy much less a whole train ride, including his friends.

Parkinson tugged Malfoy's arm and she whined, "Drakey-Poo, come one, let's find another compartment before they become full. Besides," she wrinkled her nose, "we don't want to sit with this half-blood."

My eyes widened and I glanced at Malfoy. He cannot have told his friends. Oh god, not Parkinson. She was known as the gossip queen in our grade and if word got out, gods help me.

Malfoy smirked at me before yanking his arm from Parkinson's grip. He said coldly at her, "If you don't want to sit with this half-blood, then go find another compartment, I want to personally piss her off. You two," Malfoy nodded at the two stocky guys, "and Blaise, can go with Parkinson if you want. I really don't care." Ah, so the dark skinned boy is Blaise.

"No, you should go with your friends," I said, my voice faked with sweetness. "I really insist."

"You can go find a different compartment if you want," Malfoy replied.

I glared at him, "I'm not moving so you should move."

Malfoy plopped himself down uncomfortably close next to me, while his friends trudged behind Parkinson, who was glaring at me, trying to find a compartment. Jeez, I don't want your slimy ferret, I have -, my heart cringed a little when I remembered that I don't have Luke.

I buried my nose back into the book, determined not to think about Luke or the blond-haired Slytherin next to me. It was kinda hard because he kept poking me. I had one matter to deal with though, before I ignored him.

"Before, Parkinson called me a half-blood. That didn't have…you didn't tell her, did you?"

"I could have, but no, she meant wizarding wise. But I can just accidentally slip it out if you weren't being co-operative." A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Stop making you stupid threats, Malfoy, I'm don't feel threatened."

"You sure did last night when you ran up back to your dormitory."

"I was, erm, tired," I said lamely.

"Of course," he said, sarcasm dripping of his voice, "so you wouldn't feel threatened if I told you Blaise knows?"

My whole body tensed and I replied slowly, "He's not going to tell anyone, is he? Why would you tell him?"

There was a moment of silence before Malfoy laughed. "I was joking! You should have seen your face!" he said in between breaths, "So you do feel threatened." I flushed red from embarrassment and anger and I went back to reading my book.

Despite Malfoy's constant attempts to annoy me, the fact that I had little sleep last night, and the rhythmic chugging of the Hogwarts Express engine soon turned the words on the page into muddled ink (or maybe it was my dyslexia), and I soon fell asleep.

I jerked my head up suddenly, my head hitting the wall of the Hogwarts Express. I winced in pain as my head hit the cold hard metal wall. The chugging of the engine was slowing down and I knew we were nearly at King's Cross. To my dismay, throughout my sleep, my head had been resting on Malfoy's shoulder.

I yawned, still a little sleepy. I froze in half stretch, when I realised he was reading my book. Yes, the one that included every single detail about most monsters in Greek Mythology. I grabbed the book back, and I stuffed it back into my backpack. How stupid of me, to be reading that book, and in front of Malfoy too. I should have just moved compartment but no, my ego had to get into the way.

"There's this thing called privacy," I said coldly.

"Should I give this back to you then?" he asked me cheerfully innocent. He held out the photo of when Percy, Annabeth, Luke and I were still one big happy family. The one where we still had smiles on our faces, when we didn't know Luke was going to betray us. The photo resurfaced bittersweet memories.

"Give it back!" I yelled, jumping onto my feet. He dangled it on top of me, and me being not very tall, I struggled to get it.

"Luke's looking good," Malfoy said, ignoring my demand. I faintly recalled something like this happened last year. To my alarm, I blushed when Malfoy mentioned Luke. Nononono, I cannot still be having feelings for Luke, after what he had done. I clenched my fist, furious at myself, my fingernails digging into my palm.

Snatching the photo back, I said, "You ask before you borrow things."

"You didn't ask when you borrowed my shoulder did you."

I rolled my eyes, scowling and got off the train. I was determined to have a decent Christmas holiday.

***  
Time flies when you're having fun, eh? Christmas break had gone in a blink of an eye. I did have a pretty good Christmas, drinking hot chocolate with mum, decorating the house, humming Christmas carols, wrapping up presents. For that few weeks, I forgot about all my worries. I haven't told mum about what happened with Luke, and I am definitely not planning to. She has been like a second mother to Luke, and telling her would only make her more upset.

So off I went back to Hogwarts. The homework load had increased even more, and because of my stupid dyslexia and ADHD, I found it really hard to sit down for long hours, scribbling onto a piece of parchment. Seamus and Dean weren't much help because when I did sit down with them to finish homework, we ended up chatting and doing stupid things. Despite all this, it was great because it took my mind of camp.

It haven't been easy, but slowly I had accepted the fact that Luke had betrayed me. Next time I see him, I would smash him to a pulp. Now that I have accepted the fact, I opened up to Seamus and Dean. They were shocked and pissed off at Luke, and they supported my idea of smashing him to a pulp.

Another thing that I was looking forward going back to Hogwarts was to try the Patronus Charm. We stood in a circle, watching Harry explain how to conjure a Patronus Charm. "Think of a happy memory, and then you say, 'Expecto Patronum'." Harry shut his eyes, and then in a swift movement, he waved his wand and the yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" A stag appeared from the tip of his wand, and we all gasped in awe. The stag galloped gracefully around Harry, before disappearing into blue mist. "Now all of you, try it."

In my head, I flicked through all the happy memories I had. Smiling, I recalled the night when we were under the stars, when Luke kissed me. "Expecto Patronum." My wand only spat out a few blue sparks. I tried again, using the same memory. Again, nothing happened. After a few more fruitless attempts, I looked around the room, some people seem to be able to do it. Seamus was one of them. His patronus was of a small wily fox. He saw me staring wistfully and he grinned.

I tried again, thinking of Luke's lips on mine. "Expecto Patronus!" I yelled, and this time, to my surprise, blue mist gathered around, making some sort of animal. I yelped, surprised, but the blue mist had already dissipated.

"You can't lose concentration." I turned around and saw Seamus. He had his hands in his pocket and he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

I tried again. "Expecto Patronum!" This time, I concentrated on the memory so hard that I could almost imagine the smell the sweet strawberries of camp. I remembered Luke's lips moving in sync with mine.

An animal shot out at the end of my wand. The creature was really odd. It had a head of a horse but the end of a fish. It was like a fish mermaid. It was probably some sort of mythological animal and I decided not to dwell on that. It was lucky that no one was paying attention to my patronus or I would be receiving a lot of questions. I concentrated on the night of my first kiss, as the creature twirled around me. The memory soon turned sour when I remembered what he said minutes before we kissed. He told me he wanted Olympus to fall.

My patronus disappeared, when the happy memory turned bitter. I was annoyed at myself for letting Luke come into my head. I bit my tongue in frustration. I found another happy memory, me spending tie, laughing with my mum when I went back during the Christmas break. Nothing about camp.

Before I could try again, the room shook. Confused, I looked around the room. Surely, I couldn't have been the only one who felt it.

And then it shook again. This time, everyone stopped, the room silent. We all looked at Harry, uncertainly. Another tremble rippled through the Room of Requirement, and a crash echoed around the room. A hole appeared on the far end of the room. Standing outside was a pink toad, oops, my mistake it was just Professor Umbridge. Behind her, was her Inquisitorial Squad. Before we could react, Harry yelled, "Run!"

We all scampered. I lost Seamus and Dean through the crowd and I sprinted towards the library. If Professor Umbridge found out that we were rebelling against her, oh gods. I stumbled up the stairs, my breath getting ragged. I slipped into the library, catching my breath as I pretended to browse. I hope Dean and Seamus didn't get caught.

I turned around, and found myself faced with Malfoy. I yelped, clutching the book tighter. My breathing was still hard, my forehead beaded with sweat and my face was still flushed from running. It was pretty obvious I have been running. "But he doesn't know why you were running," I reassured myself.

"What are you doing here?" he asked casually, even though his actions said otherwise.

"Reading." I replied, walking past him and sitting down. I wanted to act as normal as possible. There was a brief moment of silence before he said, "Liar."

I stared at him in his cold grey eyes, my eyes hard. "I think I would know what I'm doing."

"I know what I saw, you were in that, that club with Potter and his friends," Malfoy said.

"Get an eye check then."

"Get a memory check then."

"Piss off, I'm trying to read," I said angrily.

He stared at me again, before he turned around curtly, leaving the library. The breath I was unknowingly holding came out as a sigh of relief.

 **A/N**

 **Heyyy! I'm back again. Yeah, that's right, the crappy author that doesn't know what to really put in an author's note. But bear with me. How did you enjoy the first ten chapters so far? If you got up to here, I really look up to you because I cannot believe anyone putting up with my crappy writing. Nah jokes I love this story. If you seriously got up to here, you give me hope.**

 **I know, a lot of people are asking me, shouldn't it also be a Draco and Charlie story?/ Well, look at the title. Love or Hate? This also applies to Luke too. I love an exciting story where she first hates him with a passion but then she's confused with her feelings and find out she actually like Draco? Seriously, I have adrenaline flowing through my veins just talking about it. I seriously love love love Draco and Luke though.**

 **Chapters will be uploaded at least once a week from now on, although I aim for two or three because I cannot stop myself from writing! Love those readers who actually got up to this part of the story.**


	12. Naming of a what?

**A/N**

 **Hello readers! I'm here with two new chapters! YAY! I wrote this beforehand and I could't wait to publish it so here it is! I will try to write as much as I can for now because it's the summer holidays right now but in about a months time (during February), I wouldn't be able to update as frequently, although I will at least have a chapter a week. Just a note beforehand.**

 **I cannot believe people are actually reading this. Thank you for all the support. Don't forget to follow/fav or write a review. The review can be anything you want, a simple compliment or word of constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanku my lovelies x**

Seamus, Dean and I met back at the Gryffindor common room. Fortunately, they weren't caught either. Our relief was short lived when we went down to the Great Hall for dinner. We found out that Professor Dumbledore has been fired and replacing him would be Professor Umbridge.

"Well, I think I'll just quit school," Seamus said solemnly.

Dean grinned wickedly. "I have a few pranks we can do on her. You guys up?" I was surprised. Dean was usually the more sensible one out of us three.

I smiled, "Annoying toad-face? Count me in any day." Seamus nodded, his face smeared with chocolate ice-cream.

We stole one a few Nifflers from Hagrid, and smuggled them into Professor Umbridge's office through the window. In our Care of Magical Animals lesson, we learnt that Nifflers were attracted to shiny things, and they could locate anything metallic or shiny, even if that meant tearing something apart. They were also known to bite people who were wearing any jewellery.

Of course Professor Umbridge had a lot of shiny things in her office. Her screams, when she returned to her office could be heard all around the castle. The next morning, there were little red marks on her neck and her usual gold necklace around her neck was missing.

We didn't get any more opportunities to prank Professor Umbridge, although there were other people eager to do what we did. Fred and George released their fireworks and flew off on their broomsticks. In my opinion, the best part about if was not the fireworks, even though it was pretty impressive, but the fact that a toad draped in pink was shrilling, "I WILL HAVE ORDER!"

The other professors seem to detest Professor Umbridge as much as we do. The portable swamps that the Weasley twins had left as a goodbye gift would have been easy to remove but the other professors seem to enjoy Professor Umbridge's frustration.

As the months blurred past, I slowly accepted the fact that Luke was gone. Seamus and Dean never mentioned him, knowing that it was hard for me to talk about it. I was grateful for them and I could have never asked for better friends.

The pressure the professors have been putting on us had increased more than ever. The OWL's examination were awfully close, and I spent any little time I had revising and studying. Seamus and Dean had taken up my lead and spent their time wisely, taking notes for the exams. I still had no idea what I wanted to be when I grew up, so I had to do well in every single of my subjects. But it wasn't as though I was going to live that long anyways. A handful of demigods only lived a long life.

The OWL's exams stretched out over the span of a whole week. I had Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms exam for the first day. I thought it wasn't too challenging, as those were my strongest subjects. The next day, we had a History of Magic exam, and then after lunch, it was the Defence against the Dark Arts. On Wednesday, I had a whole morning off which I used to revise over my notes for the Astronomy exam during the night. It was a little distracting, as we all witnessed Hagrid being stunned by a few wizards. There were a few shouts and yell before Hagrid ran away.

After breakfast, Seamus, Dean and I relentlessly flicked through our page of notes, getting ready for the Potions exam. This was a subject I wasn't as strong as and I spent many hours learning the ingredients and the method for the common potions. Yet, I was pretty sure I failed.

Then, we had Care of Magical Creatures and Divination exam, which I pretty much winged. The examiner seemed unimpressed by my predictions and I couldn't blame him. On the last day, we had the whole day off. No more OWL's exams, which meant that the stress was gone. No need to worry about anything until the results come out. Then stress about the NEWTS. Seamus, Dean and me, we laid on our backs, our hearts light, talking about our plans for the summer. I stayed silent, staring at the clear blue sky. I had nothing to contribute to the conversation.

The next morning, there were rumours saying the Golden Trio, along with some of their other friends had gone to the Ministry, and they were hurt. Professor Umbridge were nowhere to be seen, to my relief.

"Look at this." Seamus tossed me a copy of the Daily Prophet. My eyes scanned over it.

"Fudge retiring? That's a surprise." I said, buttering my toast.

"Read the next page."

I did. It was all about the return of You-Know-Who. "Finally realised the true story had to be published, eh? Stupid bastards."

Professor Dumbledore arrived later the evening. His position as headmaster was given back to him and thankfully, Professor Umbridge had been sacked. The last week of our fifth year was pretty relaxed. The professors just did a quick recap on the spells we learnt this year, and thy talked about our NEWT's. Frankly, I would rather not think about them until I really have to.

Turned out that the Golden Trio, along with Ginny, Neville and Luna did go to the Ministry. The reason was unknown but they did duel some dark wizards. Fortunately none of them were killed, although they stayed in the hospital wing for most of the last week.

The End-of-Year feast was great as ever, but the food had a bitter taste, as though it was tainted by the bitterness of going back to camp. Even though I felt quite guilty, I haven't Iris-Messaged Percy since Christmas, wanting to put as much space between camp and Hogwarts, but reality catches up with you sooner or later.

After spending a week with mum, I caught a flight back to America. I pestered mum to let me Floo travel but she insisted. So every single turbulence gave me a heart attack, and I couldn't be happier when the plane landed. When I arrived at camp, I could sense that something was wrong immediately. Everything was still the same, but the atmosphere had a sense of urgency and cautiousness. Chiron wasn't next to the Big House either, which was odd because he was always there, talking to new campers or playing pinochle with Dionysus. I guess my eyes are failing me because it would't be hard to spot a centaur from up here.

There were a few campers patrolling the border, which was also unusual because Thalia's pine… A look at Thalia's pine and I knew immediately why there was border patrol. Thalia's pine looked sick, it's leaves a sick yellowy colour, rather than its usual lush green hue. The branches and the trunk looked paler and was almost a fallow colour rather than its chocolaty colour. It looked as though it was on a verge of dying.

"What happened to Thalia's pine?" I asked Travis, who was currently on border patrol.

"Someone poisoned it," he said solemnly, before returning to staring out of his binoculars.

I stomped all the way back to Cabin Three, blood roaring in my ears. Whoever did this to Thalia's pine would pay. I would make sure of it.

Opening the wooden door, I found someone sitting on my bed, and it was not Percy. It turned around and I saw, in the middle of its forehead, was an eye. "Hello," the cyclops said, grinning a toothy smile at me, waving his chubby calloused hands at me.

A bloody cyclops was sitting on my bed so I did the natural thing. I drew my dagger and I spat, "Stay back."

The cyclops widened its eye in surprise, and it held his hands up in defeat, ripping the top bunk off. "Oh, sorry," it muttered, putting it down as though it was no big deal.

"Just because the camp borders ain't that strong doesn't mean you can come sneaking in here," I growled. I had to admit, it was odd. The cyclops didn't seem hostile. In fact, it was confused and gazing at me as though I was the monster. It hasn't attacked yet, which was also very strange because the cyclops I've met were all excited for ripping my limbs apart.

The cyclops whimpered a little, and he said, "They let me stay." Okay, so my eyes and ears are failing me.

"Charlie what are you doing?!" A familiar voice yelled. I heard thudding footsteps and Percy appeared, panting next to me. He glanced at the cyclops and me, and then catching me unexpected, he snatched my dagger away.

I stared wide-eyed at him. "What do you think you're doing? There's a cyclops right in front of us if you haven't noticed!" I yelled.

Percy's face relaxed a little. "That's just Tyson."

I gawked at him. "You named a cyclops?"

"Tyson is your half-brother, Charlie. He was claimed by Poseidon a few days ago. Tyson, this is Charlie. Sorry about that, she just panicked a little." Percy said.

Tyson flashed me a toothy grin. "Sister!" He then hugged me, and would have crushed every single bone in my body if Percy didn't pull him off me.

"Hey," I said weakly, my mind still trying to get used to having a cyclops for a brother. Sure, I knew they were off springs of Poseidon but I didn't know they came to camp. I thought it was only for demigods. "Um, sorry about then, I freaked out. You know, not used to having a cyclops on my bed." I laughed faintly, even though I was thinking:

"You have got to be kidding me."


	13. Getting NOT blasted is healthy

We left Tyson back in the cabin, as he was determined to fix the bed he so utterly left in ruins. Percy and I, we decided to take a walk. I asked him the most obvious question.

"Who poisoned Thalia's pine?" I asked immediately.

Percy furrowed his brows, the way I did when I was confused. "I don't know, none of us know, but I have a vague idea. The gods put the blame on Chiron because he was the son of Kronos," Percy said angrily. "And now we got this stupid camp director, Tantalus."

So my eyes haven't been failing me either. Good.

Percy hesitated a little and he said, "I think Grover is in trouble. I had dreams about him a week ago, and he said he needed help."

I frowned at him, "Then let's go issue a quest."

"Yeah, but Tantalus hates me. Grover was looking for Pan but I think he got captured. The thing that led him offtrack… I think it can save Thalia's pine."

I brightened. "That's great, we'll confront him during campfire today. He'll be pressured to say yes. Have you told Annabeth yet?"

"No, we're not really on talking terms right now. She thinks I'm trying to distract her from the chariot race." Percy made a sour face.

I chuckled, "Typical Annabeth. So how was school?"

"Great," he said, but his tone suggesting otherwise, "I just nearly got killed by a couple of Laistrygonian giants on the last day of school and I supposedly burnt down my school gym."

I winced. I am so glad that the magic from Hogwarts wards of the stupid monsters. "Ouch, and on the last day."

There was a slight pause when we both walked in silence. I asked, "So, any news about Luke's whereabouts?" Just talking about Luke made his betrayal fresh. It was like putting salt on a fresh wound. It hurt, but I told myself I was over him.

Percy shook his head, leaving me feeling frustrated and…disappointed?

We made way back to the campsite, where the campers were getting ready for the chariot racing. Tyson was already there, making last minute adjustments to the chariot. When he saw me he waved me over. I went over to where he was, but kept my distance.

"I fixed the bed so you can sleep on it tonight. I will not ride on the chariot so you can ride on it. It is a sorry gift for scaring you," Tyson said, shooting a lopsided grin. If there were any cold feeling towards Tyson, they vanished immediately.

I hugged him. I've always wanted to be in a chariot race, even though it was quite dangerous. "Thank you Tyson, but you don't have to. I didn't contribute to building the chariot."

He crushed me in a bear hug. "It is a sorry gift. Percy told me how much you wanted to be in a chariot race. Help Percy win the race." I smiled at Tyson, my heart warming up to him. "Thank you Tyson."

I strapped on my last piece of armour, as Tyson handed me a giant spear. He told me, "You push people out of the chariot. You cannot kill. Percy said not to kill." I thanked him again, also strapping on my dagger on my belt. It wouldn't come in handy because we weren't going to engage in one on one fights but I had to have it, out of habit.

The whistle blared out, and our chariot raced ahead. I didn't really pay much attention to the other chariots, but I did notice the Ares chariot slam into the Apollo one, causing its wheel to wobble and collapsing the chariot. I heard Clarisse roar in victory.

"Charlie! Watch out!" Percy yelled. The Hermes chariot was just behind us, its attacker leaning forward, aiming for our wheel. He aimed, but I knocked the spear out of the way and it clattered on to the ground. Using the end of the spear, I stabbed at him, causing him to fall against the driver. The chariot lost control and it collapsed into a pile of splinters. Our victory was short lived when I saw the Hephaestus chariot catching up.

"Percy, let me take the wheel," I said. We switched positions. Percy took out his sword and took a swing at the defender of the Hephaestus chariot. He dodged it and took out a vial containing a green glow. I realized what it was. "Oh shit, Percy, that's Greek fire!"

Before he could react, a flock of birds with beady black eyes erupted from the forest. It came at the campers, the spectators and the competitors. The Hephaestus defender dropped the Greek fire, when the birds pecked on his bare skin. I swerved right, barely missing the Greek fire as it erupted all over the Hephaestus chariot.

But we had bigger problems to deal with. The stupid birds were pecking and biting at any bare skin there was in sight.

The crowd was screaming and rushing for shelter, hoping the birds won't follow.

I heard Annabeth shout, "They're Stymphalian birds."

I yelled, "Oh gee thanks, now that I know the name, I can defeat these stupid mother-" A bird bit my arm as though chastising me for nearly swearing. I squatted it away with the butt of my dagger.

"How do you beat them?" I heard Percy shout over the squawking birds.

"Noise! Loud ear-splitting ones." Annabeth screamed.

"Grover's panpipe would be helpful now," I muttered under my breath, as I stabbed another bird.

I saw Percy's eyes widened. "Chiron's collection."

"Go!" I yelled, "I'll try to fend them off." I saw Annabeth and Percy run to the Big House. After a few minutes, they came back, breathless, as they blasted Chiron's collection. The birds immediately screeched, their wings covering their non-existent ears, as they spiralled down, thudding as they met the ground.

"A fine race! Well, we better congratulate our winner, Clarrise La Rue," a man with dark curly hair said, his voice vicious and poisoned. He had a cold hard face, and I guessed he was Tantalus, the new camp director. His dry lips curled into cruel wicked smile and he spat out, "and now, to punish the trouble makers." His bony finger pointed at Percy and Annabeth.

***  
After dinner of fried Stymphalian birds, we gathered around in the campfire. The camp fire was an ugly shade of purple and barely reached a metre, reflecting our mood of today. We sang a few songs half-heartedly, and I swear I heard Dionysus mutter that even Chiron was more fun than this. Before Tantalus sent us to bed, I stood up, ready to break the news to the other campers.

He barely glanced at me. "We need a quest," I said, my voice clear and firm. This got most campers' attention, and the campfire suddenly turned bright yellow, reflecting the curiosity.

I motioned Percy to stand up. "The Golden Fleece, it's somewhere in the Sea of Monsters. I had a dream a week ago. Grover was looking for Pan but something led him off track. We think it's the Golden Fleece because it has similar nature properties as the great God Pan."

Before Tantalus interrupted, Annabeth piped up, "The Golden Fleece was last seen by Polyphemus. And if we do get it back, the healing properties will be strong enough to heal Thalia's pine."

"And so you think we can just waltz in and grab the Fleece and go?" Tantalus taunted, his voice cruel.

My heart sank. He was right. Even if there was quest, it would take forever to find the Fleece, and by the time we did get it back, Thalia's pine would already be dead.

"30, 31, 75, 12," Percy said firmly. I stared at him, along with all the campers as though he was mad. And then it dawned on me.

"Those are the coordinates!" I exclaimed.

Tantalus held up his hand of order but all the campers were already whispering amongst themselves. A chance to save Thalia's pine. A chance to make camp safe again. They chanted, "Quest," over and over again.

Tantalus shot me a look of disgust, before he said, "Of course, only the champion should see fit to lead the quest, Clarisse, it is time for you to visit the Oracle."

What? Percy had a similar look on his face. "Wait, but I got the dream. I need to go save Grover.. and camp," he added hastily.

Clarisse huffed crossly, "You had your turn last year. It's my time to shine, sit down Jackson." She headed for the Big House.

"Well, of to bed you all now!" Tantalus said, clapping his hands in a cheerful way. I really really wanted to stab him. We got this piece of shit instead of Chiron. Before I left, he smiled at me sweetly proving his point that I wouldn't win.

I went to bed dejectedly. I slept easily enough, seeing that it would be 3 o'clock in the morning back in London. After a few minutes, I was awoken by Tyson. "Percy's not in bed," he murmured worriedly. I got up immediately, my protective side as an older sister showing. I found him talking to middle-aged guy near the creek.

"Percy," I said sleepily, "I think you should-" I ran out of words when I realised who the older man is. He had a bag swung across his neck and he was carrying his caduceus. I quickly knelt before him and I said respectfully, "Lord Hermes."

"Ah, here they are," Hermes said cheerfully. He handed Percy three yellow duffel bags and then continued, "If you are planning to go, the cleaning harpies will arrive in about five minutes. Ask your father for help, Percy, and remember what I told you."

Annabeth stumbled next to me and she held me for support. "Planning to go where?"

"Sea of Monsters. We need to save camp and Grover," Percy said firmly, "Are you guys in or not?"

We all nodded, I snatched up a duffel bag, before Hermes grabbed my shoulder. "Charlie, I need to talk to you in private." I furrowed my brows but I went with him.

"What can I do for you, Lord Hermes?"

Hermes face tightened and he said, "Well, I'm hoping you can save something else on your quest, not just your satyr friends or the camp."

I frowned for a few seconds before it hit me. "You want me to save Luke. Well, he's gone. I'm sorry, but it's not possible," I said coldly. I know my attitude wasn't the best and I was probably asking to be smashed on the spot but I didn't care.

"Charlie, the thing about family, is you can never up hope on them," Hermes said gently, as though coaxing me.

"And why do you suddenly care so much about him? All the things he told me, you were never there for him." I said loudly, my cheeks flushed from anger.

Instead of blasting me, Hermes said softly, "I've always cared about him, but us Gods, we cannot interfere with our children's fate."

"Well, that's too bad because you turned him to what he is today. If you really love him, you would have suffered the consequences."

"It would make the answers invalid. He has to forge his own path."

"Did him a fat lot of good."

"Please, Charlie, Luke can still be set back to the right path. You can help him," Hermes said pleadingly.

"Well, why don't you ask Percy to save Luke? Why me? He didn't seem to care about me at all." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, Luke seems to have an infatuation with you," Hermes said after hesitating.

I snorted. Please. "Nice chat we had, but the harpies will be here in three minutes," I said rudely, "We have to go." I ran over to where Percy was, grabbing the duffel bags and heading down to the beach. I seriously hope Hermes wasn't angry at me because I really don't want to be scraped of the ground.


	14. I meet an old, er, friend?

**A/N**

 **Happy New Years from the other side of the world! Okay so I just watched the fireworks for 2016 and there was this epic remix that went with the fireworks and it contained the HARRY POTTER THEME SONG and "HARRY, YER A WIZARD"! + Back to the future references! I am legit so happy right now. If you're wondering, the fireworks display is from Adelaide, Elder Park.**

 **Anyways, here's the next update for 2016! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review or follow/fav! **

We ran down to the beach with the cleaning harpies right behind us. I concentrated for a while, praying to Poseidon for help. I expected something cool, like a ship of some sort, but there was nothing, except for the gentle lapping waves. I brought my foot down angrily on the white sand. "Percy?" You got some-" I stopped in mid-sentence, my eyes widening as I saw them. "Whoa."

The creatures were magnificent and majestic, their manes rich and luscious and their scales colourful. They had a head of a horse and a tail of a fish. "Beautiful," I murmured, stroking its glossy mane, "wait, you're, you're my patronus aren't you?" I exclaimed suddenly, remembering the sprightly creature that twirled around me in the room of requirement.

"Their hippocampus and I think you better get on, the cleaning harpies are about to reach here," Annabeth said.

I swung the duffel bag and I hopped on the hippocampi, while it nuzzled me. We then rode out to sea, leaving the cleaning harpies screeching in disappointment behind us. The hippocampus rode with extreme grace, bobbing up and down, cutting expertly into the waves. My shoes skimmed against the waves but not getting wet. I felt safe out here in the ocean, no boundaries, free. I felt powerful here, every single part of the ocean being mine to control.

After a few more hours and a sore bottom, we reached a ship. It had a greenish glow to it and it felt…odd.

"Princess Andromeda," Percy whispered, pointing at the black letters on the hull of the ship. I could see him, under the dim green glow.

"Let's go," I whispered, pressing my index finger against my lips, the international language for quiet.

After Tyson said goodbye to Rainbow (yes he named the hippocampi), we slipped up the ladder, and tiptoed through the corridors and the deck. It was silent. Like, deadly silent. There wasn't a sound on the ship, not even a sound of breathing. The ship didn't feel normal. There was no sign of life anywhere. Usually, I would love ships, being the child of Poseidon but this ship, I couldn't even feel what was underneath it and the water, it felt powerful, and very very old.

"I think we should just stay here for the night," Annabeth whispered, pointing to the small vacated cabins.

I nodded. "Don't touch or eat anything. Don't wander around and get up at 7 tomorrow, we'll meet out here," I said quietly.

All of them nodded and I we all retreated to our cabin. I feel asleep immediately, and no dreams sought me.

The next morning at exactly seven, we all exited our cabins, our faces grim. Obviously, I wasn't the only one who had a strange feeling about this ship. The sun was beginning its journey across the sky, and it dimly lighting up the whole world. We walked around for a while, exploring the ship. There were a few people in bright floral shirts, tourists, I assumed.

I had to admit, I felt uncomfortable. The people on the ship were more dead than alive, muttering, "I am having fun. This is very fun." You get the idea. The ship also made Tyson feel uncomfortable, as he thought the ship smelt funny.

After a few more turns, we heard some whispers. I crept up to it, pressing my ear against the metal. Yet, I couldn't make out the words. I groaned internally.

"You really think the old horseman is gone for good?" a deep gruffly voice said behind me. I jumped in alarm, my eyes wide with shock. And then I realised it was Tyson talking.

"That's creepy," I murmured, running my fingers through my brown hair.

And then Tyson laughed. It wasn't his own cheerful innocent laugh. It was Luke's laugh. "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the last straw," Tyson said, mimicking the voice of a sandy blond male I used to love.

"Stop it," Annabeth hissed.

Tyson furrowed his brows in puzzlement and whispered in his normal voice, "Sorry, just listening."

"Keep going," Percy said, "what else are they saying?"

Tyson shut his eye in concentration, and then he said in Luke's voice, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tyson said, his voice deep and gruff, "Right outside."

My eyes widened in alarm when I realised what was happening. "Run!" I yelled, before the door burst open. Two hairy giants pointed javelins at us, the tips sharp and gleaming. I doubt they will hesitate using it on us. And of course, following right behind them, was Luke.

His grin had something sinister behind it. "Well, come on in, cousins," he said. Luke looked different to how he was a year ago. He was taller, wider shoulder and buffer. His hair was clipped short, making him look like Robin Hood's handsome, but evil brother. He wore a button-up shirt, trousers and a pair of brown loafers. My anger rose when I saw Luke. While we were at camp fighting the monster who threatened camp, he was sitting here, his feet up, enjoying the view.

"You were the one who poisoned Thalia's tree," Percy growled angrily, his fist clenched.

Luke tutted and clicked his tongue, "Well, straight up to the point, are we? Well, of course I did." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Of course Luke would poison Thalia's pine. He wanted camp's border to fail so he can overrun it with his stupid monsters.

"How could you!" Annabeth exclaimed furiously, "After what Thalia did for you! For us. You dishonour her memory!"

Luke's blue eyes narrowed, "Me, dishonour her? You're the one who can talk, travelling with him." Luke sneered at Tyson, making my blood boil again, but I kept my anger in check. Lue continued, "Join us, Annabeth. I know you, you're smart and we can use some of your intelligence."

Annabeth merely replied, "Because you have none your own!"

"If you knew what was coming, you would-" Luke started, but Annabeth didn't want to hear it.

"I understand you want to destroy camp!" Annabeth yelled.

"Travelling with a cyclops," Luke said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head mockingly.

"Stop it!" Annabeth yelled, burying her head in her hands. She looked as though she was going to cry.

Percy interrupted, "Leave her alone, Luke, and leave Tyson out of this."

Luke only laughed, "Do you even know what's in store for you on your sixteenth birthday? Has anyone even told you the prophecy?"

Percy suddenly took a step back, thoughts swimming in his head. After a second or so, he then said firmly, "I know what I need to know, like who my enemies are."

"Then you're a fool."

Tyson leapt up suddenly, smashing the dining table. "Percy is not a fool!" The guards immediately restrained him, and their strength over powered his easily.

"Well he is, if he doesn't join us," Luke chided, as though he was talking to a little kid. "He grows stronger every day." His finger pointed at the golden sarcophagus at the edge of the room.

Percy took a step back, "Whoa, you don't mean-"

"He's reforming, bit by bit. Every demigod who joins his cause, another small piece of him appears."

"That," Annabeth said, "is disgusting!"

"You're one to talk, your mother was born out of Zeus skull. We will make a body for him, worthy of the forge of Hephaestus.

"You're insane," Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"It is still not to late too late. Join us, and you can build a monument to last a thousand years for him. Percy, your mother will never have to work, ever again," Luke said. I noticed the fact that he ignored me.

"Go to Tartarus," Annabeth spat.

Luke sneered and he said, "A shame. Well it's time for the Aethiopian drakon to eat. Take these fools below and show them how it's done."

I clenched my fist angrily as one of the guard pressed their javelin against my back. I haven't said anything during the conversation but I didn't need to. I shuffled forwards so the point wouldn't hurt me.

"Wait Oreius, the girl, I need to talk to her," Luke said, pointing straight at me. Percy gave me a worried look. I was equally as anxious. What did Luke want with me? "It'll be fine," I murmured to Percy before I was dragged away.

I was dragged in front of Luke, a javelin still pointed at my back. I glowered at Luke, the betrayal feeling fresh as ever. My fingernails dug into my palm as I scrunched my fist tighter.

"Leave," Luke said to the guards, and they obediently walked out of the room. I looked away staring out at the green sea, hoping my anger wouldn't get the worst of me. "What do you want," I said coldly, glaring out of the window. I didn't want to look at Luke in his face, because it would make everything hurt more than necessary.

"Charlie, join us. You don't want to be on the losing side," Luke said, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"And what makes you think I'm different from the others? Forget about camp. You betrayed me, Luke." I said angrily, my emotions hazing my eyes, turning my vision red.

"Charlie, you don't understand," he said calmly.

"I understand very well! You want the Gods to fall!" I yelled. My emotions are definitely crowding my common sense. I wanted to take my dagger out right now, and skewer Luke but alas, the guards had disarmed me.

"Charlie, you're powerful. You're different from other demigods. We could use someone like you for our army." Luke replied steadily.

"Well, that sucks for you because I will fight with my last breath against you, to stop Olympus from falling."

"But they will fall. Our parents have done nothing for us, you said it yourself."

"But that doesn't mean I want them to fall."

"Well they will," Luke said flatly. "Join us, Charlie, and those you love will be safe. Annabeth can have her dream, building a monument that will last forever. Percy's mum don't ever have to work again, and you, you can rule beside me, as my queen. We can be together."

I tore my gaze away from the sea, and I stared dagger into his clear blue eyes. I wanted to throw a few punches onto the pretty face. Half of me screamed at me to hurt him, just like he hurt me, but my overwhelming hatred was muffled by the other half. I had given him my heart for the last couple of years, and I wished I never did, never gave him the opportunity to stomp on it. "You are a monster," I managed to spit out, "and I loathe you."

I could see the anger burning in Luke's eyes, the hurt from the rejection. He took a step forward, and I scrambled back, afraid of what he was going to do when he was mad.

He held up his palm, and Luke slapped me. I felt a hot sting spread on my left cheek. My hand instinctively covered my cheek, which was now burning. Luke suddenly grabbed me by my neck, and he slammed me against the wall. I cried out in pain.

I felt my head bang against something hard, and my vision blurred. My legs felt a little wobbly, and I slumped on to the floor, gasping for breath. And then I blacked out.


	15. Arguments, debate and persuasion

_**LUKE'S POV**_

She told me she hated me, loathed me. But I loved her still. Her words cut deep and my anger took over me. Without thinking, I slapped her, grabbing he by her neck and slamming her against the wall. Her cry make me snap back in reality.

I watched in horror as Charlie's body crumpled onto the ground. What have I done?! It wasn't meant to go like this. Her fatal flaw was being too emotional and rash and I should have taken caution when talking to her. And now, she's hurt, because of me. I shook her limp body, but she didn't move. I checked her pulse and thankfully, it was still beating. I carried her to the couch and laid her there. Maybe she needed a rest.

It was then the alarms blared. I rushed outside, to see Percy, Annabeth and the cyclops pushing a bright orange lifeboat out of the edge of the ship. "Get them!" I yelled at the monsters, who were currently preoccupied at a game of cards.

The cyclops jumped overboard, along with Annabeth, then Percy. The dracaenas were now gathered at the edge of the ship, throwing their badly aimed spears at the lifeboat. I saw Percy grab open a flask (?), and then they were gone. A strong gust of wind and they disappeared, leaving only green waves in their wake.

I growled, frustrated. "Oreius. OREIUS!" I yelled, "you fool!" I grabbed his brother, Agrius by his neck and I said, my voice soft, yet deadly, "Find your brother. I will deal with him, personally." Agrius nodded and hurriedly stumbled off. I was glad that Percy did escape though. They would get the fleece for me, which will speed up the process of healing Kronos. They took the bait.

I returned back next to Charlie. She couldn't stay here, on the couch. I gently lifted her, and carried her to my bed.

***  
I woke up. Something was pressed uncomfortably closed to me. I rubbed my eyes open, and my heart skipped a beat when I realised it was Charlie. I could feel her soft breaths on my bare chest, the little puff of air escaping through her soft luscious lips. Her arms were placed underneath her soft silky hair, but her fingertips just barely brushed my chest. Her cheekbone was more defined that it was last summer, seeing that she lost her chubby baby fat. Damn, she looked beautiful. I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and I felt her shuffle under the sheets, her leg unknowingly pressed against my boxers.

A strangled groan escaped through my mouth. Oh god, if she found out that she had ever been in such an uncompromising position, especially with me. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't help but imagine her running her palms over my chest, her eyes filled with lust, her lips kissing me like we've done a summer ago. Immediately, I felt my boxers tighten. Oh my gods. I groaned again, my breath hitched.

I wanted to do so many things to her. But I held back. It was so hard, but I knew it was the last thing she wanted with me. The least I can do is kiss her, right? Her lips were begging for it. I leaned forward, hesitating a little, my grip on her waist tightening. Her eyes fluttered open, and her eyes opened in confusion, her brain probably trying to comprehend what was happening.

She stared at me for a few seconds, before scrambling back, her breathing hard. Her fingers massaged the corner of her temple. "How long was I out for?" she said, her voice hard.

"Three days. Look, Charlie, I apologise for being an asshole. My anger got the better of me," I said desperately, putting my hand up in defeat.

Her cold green eyes glared at me and she said, "And for attempting to kill my brother and my friends, heck, you killed them when you sent them to the drakons! And for betraying camp, and for poisoning Thalia's pine, and for getting Chiron fired, and for betraying me! Castellan!"

"They escaped," I said flatly, "moments after you went unconscious."

I heard her whisper, "Thank the gods." There was a brief moment of silence, "Are you going to feed me to the drakons now?" she asked. There was no hint of any fear in her voice, and I admired her for that. It was just one of the little things I love (notice how it's in present tense) about her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…because I can't," I replied.

"You can do whatever you want," she said, her voice dangerously low.

I took a moved towards her, our bodies' inches apart. Her feet stayed where it was, her bottom lip jutted out a little, giving an impression of her pouting. Her gaze was defiant, demanding answers. I stroked her cheek gently, causing her to flinch, but she didn't move. I stared right into her sea-green orbs. "Because, Charlie Silvertongue," I whispered, my tongue trying to find the right words to describe my feelings, "I love you."

Surprise flashed across her face, but it was gone as quick as it came. "Nice try, but I still won't join. It'll be easier to feed me to the drakon," she said, crossing he arms.

"Charlie."

"What?!" she snapped.

I smirked at her. "You still love me don't you?"

"What?" she stuttered nervously, scoffing slightly, "No!"

"Are you sure?" I whispered, my voice deep with lust as I leaned towards her ear.

She stammered in a small voice, "I'm sure."

I grinned crookedly, "So you won't get nervous if I do this?" I brought my hand up to her flushed cheek, stroking it. My face was leaned forward, so that our noses were touching, our lips barely an inch apart. Our bodies were so close together I could feel her heartbeat increasing. Her lips looked so tempting. I could do it, couldn't I? She still stood her ground, her glare strong as ever.

My self-went out of the window when I remembered those kisses we shared last summer. I wanted to taste her lips again. And so I did it. I tilted her chin up using the hand I was stroking her cheek with, and I smashed my lips onto hers. She blinked in surprise, not expecting me to kiss her. I wanted her to kiss me back, but instead she pushed me away. It felt like a stab in my heart.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "Stop toying with my bloody emotions!"

Confused, I ran my fingers through my sandy blond hair. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Her fist clenched. "Don't act like you don't know it. You knew I loved you and then you betrayed me. And now you come here, tell me you still love me and, and kiss me!" she said, outrageously. "And you just expect me to come crawling back to you."

"Charlie-" I started, but I was cut off. She was on a roll.

"I don't want to hear it, Castellan. I spent a year, a whole bloody year trying to get over you. And guess what? I still love you. But I won't let my stupid feelings get in the way. Don't think it will stop me from fighting against you," her cheeks flushed red when she finished, and crossing her arms, she sat down onto the bed.

I heard all of it, but one line rang in my ear like an echo – she still love me.

"So you do still love me," I said, my voice deep and gravelly.

Red flared up in her cheeks. "No, I mean," she stumbled over her words, "forget what I said, I hate you."

"Charlie, join us, please, we'll rule the world together, you as my queen. I still love you too, I really do," I whispered pleadingly. We'll be unstoppable if we were together. Two of the most powerful demigods. I looked into Charlie's eyes and I could see she wanted to, to come with me. I hope she really does come, she'll be protected.

She finally shook her head, "I'm sorry Luke, I can't fight against my family, against what I believe."

I growled when she spoke those words, "Fine, think that for now, but you will join us, if I have to force you to." And I was prepared to, if I have to. I wasn't ready to let her go. She will rule next to me, whether she likes it or not. She was too valuable to me. Everything of her was worth it.

After a few weeks, Charlie still wouldn't give in, but I was still determined that I could change her point of view, now that I knew she still had feelings for me. I warned her not to leave my quarters or else she would be captured by the monsters.

I could tell she was nearly at the point where she was wavering.

But I was worried about her. She hardly ate anything during the past week, and she hardly slept. There were nowhere else on the cabins to sleep, unless you counted the ones where the mortals went. She hardly slept a wink because she didn't want to be in the same bed as I was. It was a guilty pleasure of mine, but I loved it when our bodies were close and touching. I know I shouldn't but I thought of all the things I could do to her, and it would send a warm pleasurable feeling through my body.

Whatever happens, she would be mine.

"Charlie," I whispered. She had her back facing me, looking out of the glass window that captured a perfect view of the sparkling Miami ocean. My muscular hands wrapped around her waist from behind, nibbling her earlobe.

I could sense her shiver a little from my touch. "Luke, my answer is no."

I stopped, and I turned her around. "No?" I asked.

She hesitated a little, her gaze not meeting mine, and she repeated, her voice wavering a little. "No."

My heart sank. "Charlie-"

"Luke, I know what you're going to say. I have to protect Percy and my friends back at camp." She had grown less angry towards me, due to spending forced time with me.

"I'll spare them," I decided quickly. Whatever to get Charlie on my side. "If you join me."

She faltered, and I knew I've hit jackpot. To my horror and surprise, she shook her head again. "No. I can't fight against what I believe in."

I stormed out of the ship, my mind still red from the rejection. And then I saw them, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson. I couldn't believe my luck, they landed here in Miami, following exactly the plan. I sneaked up on them, along with my guards, pointing my sword on Percy. If I killed Percy now, Charlie would have nothing to fight for. I thank Kronos for the coincident.

"Hey cuz," I said, with a crooked smile, "Welcome back to the States."

Percy turned around, his face inscribed with disbelief. Agruis and Oreuis came forward to restrain Tyson and Annabeth. It wasn't like Grover was going to do anything anyways, cowardly satyr.

"What do you want," Percy growled.

I extended my free hand towards the Princess Andromeda. "Why, of course, I want to extend my hospitality."

Agruis and Oreius herded them back on to the ship, which was now filled with monsters. Charlie stood, bound by three dracaenas. Monster dust sprinkled on her hair and scattered on the ground, which meant she had left my quarters, trying to escape. One of the dracaenas also held her bronze dagger, which meant she also found her weapon. She glared stubbornly at me, her gaze burning into me. I cursed at my stupidity, almost letting Charlie get away.

When we got onto the ship, I mused, poking my sword at Grover's jeans, "Where's the fleece?" The fleece could have sped up the healing process of Kronos, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on it.

Grover bleated, "Hey! That's real goat fur there!

I grinned crookedly, "Sorry old friend. Give me the fleece and I'll let you return to your little nature quest."

Grover merely scoffed, "Some old friend you are."

My patience wore thin, "Perhaps you did not hear me. I said give me the fleece," I said, my voice dangerously low.

And then Percy said proudly, "We don't have it, we sent it ahead."

My eyes narrowed, my brain doing the deduction. My face paled when I realised the only possibility, "You trusted.. you gave… Clarisse?" I managed to choke out.

Percy nodded, his face smug. I'll be the one who wiped that smirk of his face.

"Agruis! Prepare my fastest steed and bring it out onto the deck."Agruis nodded and rushed away.

I stuffed up. But I can still get the fleece if I can get to the Miami Airport before Clarisse did. I was pacing the deck, my knuckled white from gripping my sword so hard. And then Percy said, "So you've been toying with us! You wanted us to do the dirty work and in the end, you were just going to take it from us."

I sneered and Percy's stupidity, "Of course, and like the idiot you are, you messed it up."

"Traitor!" he yelled as he threw a drachma at me. Seriously, was that the best he can do? Pathetic. I dodged it easily enough, and Percy kept going, "You tricked us all! Even Dionysus in Camp Half-Blood!" He uncapped his sword. I just sneered. The monsters would get him easily enough before he even stepped forward. "No time for heroics," I said, "drop your sword or I'll have you killed sooner rather than later."

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?"

"Of course it was me," I snarled, "I used the venom of the elder python, straight from Tartarus? You know that! Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because I want the audience to hear it."

I narrowed my eyes, turning around, and in the mist of the swimming pool, there was an Iris-Message with Dionysus' face in front of it. Angrily I slashed at the Iris-Message with my sword, but the deed was done. Percy looked pretty good about himself.

"Kronos was right, you are an unreliable weapon, and you need to be replaced." The monsters stumble forward, ready to have some fresh demigod meat.

 **A/N**

 **Hi to all my readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it did suggest some more mature themes. I've noticed the lack of reviews and follow/favs. I would really appreciate it if you gave me some feedback because I do try really hard to write these chapters and to get them up to you. If you enjoyed it, please follow/fav because it really motivates me to write more, and it gives me support. Thank you again for the time you put in to read my work.**

 **Don't forget to R &R!**


	16. Living through another summer

**A/N**

 **Hello readers! I won't be updating anymore until the 18th because I'll be going on holiday so here's three chapters for you! When I come back fro my holiday, I'm hoping to write longer chapters at around 2-2.5k words so I might not update as frequently. Thank you to those who follow/fav or reviewed. It means a lot to me and it really encourages me to write more.**

 **Without further adieu, here are the next three chapters for this fanfiction, Hate or Love. Enjoy and remember to R &R!**

"One on one," Percy challenged, "What are you afraid of?"

"I told you Percy, you can't bait me into a fight."

"You seem to be avoiding one. Scared your warriors will see you get whipped?"

I glanced at my men. If I backed down now, I would look weak. But if I fought, I would be wasting precious time getting the Fleece. I made up my mind. "Fine, I'll kill you quickly."

At the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie surge forward, her protective side showing, but the dracaenas held her fast. "No!" she yelled, "Luke don't kill him! Please."

I smiled wryly at her, even though it pains me that she was still fighting against me. "Sorry Charlie, no can do."

I lunged, almost killing Percy on my first strike. My sword went under his arm, slashing his shirt and grazing his ribs, leaving a bloody gash. Percy counterattacked but I slammed it away with my shield. "My, Percy, you are out of practise."

He slashed again, but I sidestepped his strike and I lunged again. Percy jumped backwards and he landed in the swimming pool with a splash. A funnel of water then came at me, smashing at me straight at my face. It knocked me backwards, off my feet and Percy stride forward, his sword ready to strike again. I rolled aside, and stood on my feet ready to fight again. I dropped into a crouch and hacked at his knees. I felt my blade cut into the flesh above Percy's knees. He tried to stand but he collapsed straight away, his leg not able to take the weight.

I advanced at him slowly. "Before I kill you though, I want you to watch something." I grinned at Oreius, who was holding Annabeth and Grover at their necks. "Oreius, bon appetite."

 _ **Charlie's POV**_

And that was when all hell broke loose.

An arrow flew into Oreius mouth, which was wide opened, ready to eat my friends. I caught sight of a few, wait, a herd of centaurs. That was when I acted. I kicked the dracaena, on the shin, catching her by surprise. Her grip loosened, both on me and my dagger. My bronze dagger clattered on to the floor. I snatched it up, rolling aside as the dracaena raised her sword up. I crouched and stabbed her in her stomach, causing her to wail and leaving behind a pile of monster dust. None of the other monsters seem to be interested in me as they were trying to fight against the centaurs.

I rushed next to Percy's side. He was hurt badly and he could hardly stand up. "Great sisterly protection," I chided myself. He grunted as he propped himself up against me. Chiron galloped towards Percy and plucked him off me, neatly depositing him on his back.

"Attack you fools!" I heard Luke bellowed, getting over the surprise. A horde of monsters rushed towards Tyson, and he swatted them of the edge. But more monsters rushed in. I saw a centaur gallop towards Tyson, and he grunted when Tyson jumped on the centaurs back.

Another centaur, covered in green and pink flowers came up to me too, and he said, "Get on, pretty face." Tyson and Annabeth were already on a centaur's back, and I hurriedly jumped on top of the centaur, feeling uncomfortable.

Across the deck, I saw Luke's eyes widened when he saw what I was doing. "Charlie!" I looked down, my heart tearing into a hundred million pieces when I saw the expression on his face. "Don't leave!"

I looked away, ashamed and I murmured, "I'm sorry. Forgive me." Luke ran towards the centaur, but when he reached it, we had already jumped off the edge of the Princess Andromeda. After what he had done to camp, to my friends, to my brother, to me, I still love him. It hurt me to see how wrecked he was when I left.

The water came at us, and I was certain I was going to die, even if it was falling into water, but the centaurs landed gracefully, their front hooves bent to take in the impact. I bucked forward, nearly falling off when we landed on the ground.

***  
We got back to camp safely, cheering as Clarisse draped the Golden Fleece onto the branches of Thalia's pine. Immediately, the trunk turned darker, its colour richer. The yellow pine leaves slowly turned greener. Chiron assigned a few campers to guard the tree while they tried to find a monster fit for guarding the fleece.

I went straight to bed after campfire. The campfire was fun, loud singing, relaxed chattering, but I felt like I didn't fit in anymore. I half-heartedly sang some of the songs, but I excused myself, and I went to bed. The cabin was silent, and I felt safe in here. My mind was clear and I could think properly. Mostly, my thoughts went to Luke. I was tempted to join him. I hated Poseidon. He had never ever shown any compassion towards me, or acknowledged me in any way, and he was meant to be my father. The gods treated their off springs the same way too. Only acknowledging their children when they need something done that they can't do themselves. Maybe I was wrong not to join him. We would be together if I did.

But I knew I couldn't. As much as I hated the Olympians, for what they have done (more like not done), I couldn't just go around making them fall. It wasn't right. The gods were horrible, but the Titans were much worse. If I did join Luke, not only will the godly world fall, the mortal world and the magical world will fall too.

It was a after a while Percy and Tyson came into the room. I was still awake but I pretended to be asleep. I heard them brush their teeth before they went to bed. It was after a few minutes I heard Tyson and Percy snore.

I slid out of bed, and crept out, heading towards the creek. I laid myself down, staring at the sky that was speckled with thousands of twinkling stars. My eyes misted when I recalled the constellation Luke taught me. We used to sneak out at night, and he would teach me the constellations. It was at this spot he took my first kiss, a summer ago. A summer ago. It was only a summer ago. So much had changed. Unknowingly, tears streamed down my face. I missed him so much, his playful smile, twinkling eyes, crooked grin and his cheeky laugh.

But he had to turn evil. If he didn't, he could still be here next to me, gazing the stars with me.

"You should go to bed," a voice rang out beside me. Startled, I jumped up, wiping my tears away. I turned around and I saw a middle aged guy in a postal carrier outfit with a mailbag slung over his shoulder.

"Lord Hermes?" I stammered.

"Hello Charlie." Hermes didn't look as friendly as our last conversation. I gulped nervously.

"About Luke..."

Hermes arched his eyebrows so high that they nearly disappeared in his hair. "Did you talk sense into him?"

"Well, um…he wanted me to join him to bring down the gods but I told him I can't but he didn't listen," I finished sheepishly.

"I see." There was a brief moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hermes, but he feels like you have abandoned him."

"I still believe you can change him, Charlie."

I looked up, "I don't think I can. Not anymore, not after what I've done. I escaped at any chance I got, and he still tried to protect me from the monsters, nursed me back to health, even when I wouldn't join his side. And to repay him, I ran, away from him. He hates me now." My eyes misted over, and I bit my lip, not wanting any stray tears to leak.

"I believe he still loves you."

I scoffed. "That's not true."

"Charlie, you don't know what effect you have on him. I trust you to put as much effort as you can in changing him."

I nodded slowly. I know I will put as much effort I as I can in changing Luke. He was everything to me, and I can't bear to lose him to Kronos.

Hermes gave a tight smile, and he said, "Well, it was nice talking to you, Charlie. I wish you the best of luck. I better be off and I think you should head back to your cabin. Goodbye Charlie, for now."

Hermes began to glow, and I averted my eyes before he revealed his true divine form. With a brilliant white flash, he was gone, and I was left alone, listening to the gentle flowing water of the creek. I walked back to my cabin.

I woke up the next morning, with Percy shaking my shoulders. "Charlie, get up, you're going to be late for breakfast." I sat up lazily, rubbing my eyes.

"Wait, Percy, I need to talk to you," I called out before he reached the door. I needed to talk to him before I left camp. Percy plopped himself onto my bed. I took a deep breath and I continued, "I'm sorry Percy."

He frowned slightly, "Sorry about what?"

"Sorry about being the shittiest sister ever. I was meant to protect you and instead I got captured on a bloody ship and you had to do all the dangerous things," I said. I hated myself for being so useless. I was meant to protect him, for gods' sake.

"Charlie, it's not your fault," Percy said softly.

"But it is. I was meant to helping and protecting you but I wasn't even much help, more like a nuisance," I choked out.

"No you weren't," Percy chided.

"And Luke. As hard as I try," I whispered, "I, I still love him, and I hate myself for it."

Percy patted me on my back, while I sobbed into his shoulder. It felt good, to just let all your feelings out. I told him about you-know-who, and how he's back. I was scared, no wait terrified. For just this once, I didn't have to pretend I was brave and courageous. I was just a teenager, who didn't have the responsibility of preventing the rise of two of the most evil people in the world. We missed breakfast but we did feast on the horrible details of my stupid sorry life.

Once I was finished, I stood up, wiping the last of my tears away, and hugging Percy. I was so glad to have such a supportive brother. Not once did he complain about my feelings towards Luke, even though I knew he disapproved, after what he had done to camp, to us, to me. "Thank you, Percy," I said after my sob session was over.

He squeezed my hand, "I'm always here for you, remember?"

Tyson left the following evening to go work in the Cyclops forge under the sea in Poseidon's palace (lucky him). I would miss him heaps. Tyson was the sweetest and nicest cyclops I've ever (and will ever) know. Percy got a little teary when Grover resumed his search for Pan.

I left the following evening, but this time, using Floo travel, since Chiron was back. Percy a few metres away from the fireplace, afraid of what was going to happen. "So you just say where you want to go and step in?" he asked questioningly.

I chuckled at his curiosity. "Yup, it makes it easier to travel although it's not very reliable." I thought back to the time when Seamus got transported to Australia instead of Albania because he was muttering under his breath. "Well, I should be off then. Percy, I promise, I will send you heaps of Iris-Message this time, okay, now that you're staying at camp for training."

He nodded eagerly. "I bet I can finally beat you next summer."

"Pft, as if. Keep dreaming, Perce." I walked over to the green flames. "Bye Percy."

"See ya, Charlie." I stepped into the fireplace, and I whispered, "Five Addington Street, London." I closed my eyes and with a sick feeling in my stomach, I was transported across the sea, back home.


	17. Lucky potions and not so lucky explosion

"How did you go?" Dean asked me right away when he saw me.

"How did what go?" I asked back, frowning a little as sat down in an empty compartment.

Dean waved a piece of parchment in my face. "Your OWL's, duh." My mouth hung open. "Oh, I forgot to check." I had forgotten all about it, what with hostage holding with Luke and camp quests getting in the way. I rummaged through my backpack, trying to find that piece of envelope mum gave me this morning.

I found a piece of crumpled up parchment at the bottom of my bag, and I smoothed it out using my fingers. My eyes scanned the piece of crumpled parchment. It was scary how my future laid on what was written on it.

 _Astronomy: E_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: A_

 _Charms: O_

 _Defence against the Dark Arts: O_

 _Divination: P_

 _Herbology: E_

 _History of Magic: A_

 _Potions: O_

 _Transfiguration: O_

I smiled at my results. I was pretty proud of it. I knew I was going to fail in Divination anyways. I was pretty horrible at it, and it was no surprise to me that I got a failing grade. Besides all that, my other grades were pretty good.

"So how did you go?" Seamus asked me, sliding into the compartment and sitting down next to me. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Pretty good, I think."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Pretty good, she said. I'm sure you got amazing results."

I chuckled at his sarcasm, "How did you go, Mister who-didn't-study-till-the-last-minute?"

"Hey! I actually went pretty well, to be honest."

"Well that's hard to believe," Seamus chuckled.

About half-way through the train ride, a girl with flaming red hair stumbled into our compartment. I remember seeing her in the Gryffindor common room, but I didn't think she was in my year, since I don't recognise her from any of my lessons. She smiled warmly at us, and she said shyly, "You guys don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

I shook my head and she sat down next to Dean, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Seamus wolf-whistled, making the girl and Dean blush. I smacked Seamus playfully and said apologetically to the girl, "Sorry, he's Seamus so that should explain why he just did it. I'm Charlie, and I don't think I've seen you around in any of my lessons before. What's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley. I'm a year younger than you." she replied.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, everything suddenly clicking into place, "your Ron's sister!" She nodded, as Dean snaked his hand around her neck.

"So are you going out with this loser over here?" Seamus asked cheekily, his head nodding towards Dean.

Dean leaned over and kissed Ginny full on her lips, answering Seamus question as he averted his eyes, muttering, "Get a room" ,whereas I glanced at them wistfully, remembering Luke. It hurt.

***  
"Miss Silvertongue!" a sharp voice snapped me out of my day dream. I was currently in the Great Hall, playing with my breakfast, tuning out what Seamus and Dean was chatting about. I scrambled out of my seat and I said hurriedly, "Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"I would like you to meet me in my office after you finish breakfast," she replied, as she gave out more timetables to the rest of the sixth years. What did I do to get into trouble on the first day of school?!

After breakfast, I walked over to Professor McGonagall's office. Her office was decorated lightly, but with things that didn't give away much about her. "Sit down please. And in case you're wondering, you're not in any trouble."

I sat down slowly, as Professor McGonagall continued, "Last year, you told me that you had little knowledge or clue about what you want to do when you finished school. I do hope you have thought about it during the summer. You would need to finalise the subjects you are doing for this and next year."

Ah. I forgot all about that, after being held in Luke's ship and with Thalia's pine dying and all, I really didn't have much time to think about my future studies. "Erm, when does the subjects have to be finalise by?"

"In about ten minutes."

I gulped nervously. "Well, I was thinking of something in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have strong views on what is right and wrong." I was literally just bullshitting this.

To my relief, Professor McGonagall nodded thoughtfully. "You have the potential, seeing you results from your OWL's. I just hope you would be less prone to trouble. Strong views on justice? Well then, I think being an Auror would be best for you."

I replied, "Yeah, but don't I need like five Outstanding's?"

"I believe you can do it, judging from your OWL's results. However, you would need to be at the top of your game."

I agreed, "I think I can do it too. What subjects do I need?"

"You would need a minimum of five NEWT's in these subjects – Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. You don't need any other subjects but you must be ready to work hard, Miss Silvertongue."

"I'll go for it," I said firmly. This was something my mind was set on doing, becoming and Auror.

"Well, here's your timetable," Professor McGonagall said, handing me a piece of parchment, "and you better hurry down to the dungeons, Professor Slughorn won't be happy if you're late."

I clutched my timetable, "Professor Slughorn?"

Professor McGonagall gave a wry smile. "Obviously you weren't paying attention last night. Go down to the dungeons and you'll find out."

I rushed down the stairs, hurrying to the dungeons. I bustled through the doors, "Sorry Professor, Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me."

Instead of the cold voice of the Potions master I have grown to hate during my past years, a chubby man that looked kinda like a walrus said, "No, that's alright, take a seat. I would be your Potions Professor for this year. You can call me Professor Slughorn." Ah, so this was who Professor McGonagall was talking about.

My eyes scanned over the classroom, looking for Seamus and Dean but they were not where in sight. I guess they didn't take up Potions then. I groaned as I sat down in the only free seat, next to Malfoy. He scowled at me, but he didn't say anything.

"Does anyone know what this potion is?" Professor Slughorn said, motioning to a cauldron full off clear liquid. A hand shot up in the crowd and I recognised the brown haired girl. She was Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio.

"Veritaserum, sir," she replied, as though quoting a book, "It forces the drinker to say nothing, but the absolute truth."

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor."

After a few more answers like that, Professor Slughorn told us to gather around a cauldron with pearly liquid in it. "Can anyone tell me what this is, and what it does?"

Again, a hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's Amortentia. It's the strongest love potion in the world, but of course, you can't create love, so it causes a powerful infatuation or obsession. For example, I smell a freshly mowed lawn, old parchment and…" Hermione trailed off, her face turning red.

"Correct again, Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor."

I took a deep breath of the fumes coming out of the cauldron. It slowly filled me up like a drink. I could smell the fresh smell of the ocean, a faint strawberry scent, mum's rich buttery caramel cookies, a minty and citrusy (apples I think) aroma and the woody smell of the campfire back in camp. I frowned slightly at the minty scent. I remembered it as Luke's cologne

For the rest of the lessons, we were to brew the Draught of the Living Death. The reward for brewing the one closest to the real thing would be a small vial of Felix Felicis. I was secretly hoping that I would win in, so I would have enough luck to be able to change Luke's mind and convince him to come back to us.

It wouldn't have been much of a struggle, if my cauldron didn't blow up half-way through the lesson. I swear on the Styx that Malfoy, that sneaky ferret put something in it. He sniggered when my potion started turning a deadly shade of red and began bubbling. After a few seconds, my cauldron spat out what used to be my Draught of the Living Death.

The whole class turned and stare at me. My face burned as red as my potion. "What was that for?!" I yelled at Malfoy, who was currently doing the worst impression that he was innocent. His face was contorted tightly so that he would laugh.

"What was what for?" he asked, as innocent as an Azkaban criminal.

"You put something in my potion!" I growled. His stupidity have costed me any chance of me winning the Felix Felicis and changing Luke's mind.

"I didn't," he replied smugly.

"I saw you! You slipped something in it."

"Don't accuse me without any proof, Silvertongue," he spat out.

"I-" I started, but I realised Malfoy was right. I didn't have any proof. I shut up, glaring at my cauldron as Professor Slughorn walked around the room, assessing everyone's potion.

"Well, it's a clear winner, the Felix Felicis goes to Harry Potter. Use it well, Harry," Professor Slughorn exclaimed. The class clapped half-heatedly, shuffling out of the classroom. I snatched up my books, storming out of the classroom. Malfoy was out there, a smirk on his face.

I took a deep breath to calm me down. It was him, that any chance of getting Luke back was gone. I walked past him, clenching my fist even tighter. I urged myself not to do anything, but my fatal flaw got the most of me. And also, I wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. I turned around, kneeing him in the groin.

He yelled in pain, hatred burning in his eyes. I mimicked his smirk back, and walked off, my anger diminishing a little. It felt good.


	18. Both sides to an Iris-message

The next few months passed like a blur. It was nearly Christmas, and I haven't had the time to Iris-Message Percy yet. Even though I had quite a lot of free lessons, I spent most of them in the library, studying at any free minute I had. My mind had been set on being an Auror and I will achieve it. I could now master non-verbal spells and some pretty tricky transfiguration work. Malfoy hadn't bothered me much since I kneed him in the groin. He probably wants children when he's older.

I walked down to Hogsmeade with Seamus, since Dean ditched us to go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop with Ginny to have a snog session. I was a little annoyed at Dean. We had originally planned to go to the Shrieking Shack together to explore but he changed the plans at the last minute when Ginny finished her detention.

I decided that if Dean was going to ditch us, we were going to do something fun. Seamus and I went to the Three Broomsticks to grab a butterbeer, before we went down to the creek. I was going to show him Iris-Messaging. The magic in Hogwarts is so powerful that it wipes out my demigod scent so that no monsters would be able to find me, but it also is strong enough that it wipes out any Mist.

Down the creek, my usual Iris-Message spot, I threw a drachma and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." The drachma disappeared in golden light, and I continued, "Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood."

I glanced at Seamus and his eyes were opened with awe, his jaw slack as Percy's face appeared in the rainbow. "Hey Perce. This is my best friend, Seamus. He's one of the few who knows about my two parentage, besides Dean and…Luke. Seamus, Percy, my brother."

Seamus nodded quickly and he said, "Hello Percy."

"Hey Seamus," Percy said. His voice was a little solemn.

"Can you show me the things you can do with your sword? And like your powers? Charlie never lets us sees it. She says she has to really concentrate with her powers because apparently the magic stops it from flowing or some crap. She doesn't show us he dagger because the Mist doesn't work here," Seamus said excitedly, although scoffing at my apparent 'lies'. Seamus sounded like an overeager six year old, and acted as though he was younger than Percy, when actually he was about two years older.

"Erm, maybe another time," Percy said quickly.

I frowned. Percy wasn't acting normal. Usually, he would be ecstatic to be able to show off to other people. "Percy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Annabeth."

Oh my gods, no. Not Annabeth. She was like a little sister to me. Please, don't let anything happen to her. Seamus seemed to sense my mood shift, and he said, "Erm, I'll let you guys have sibling talks." He walked back towards Hogsmeade.

"Percy, what happened? Is she alright?" I asked worriedly. Sure, Annabeth was like a sister to me, but we've grown increasingly apart. She was one of Percy's best friend, apart from Grover, and they had grown closer, after going on two quests together.

"Luke took her."

"What?!" I said, my voice rising a little.

"Okay Grover caught the scent of two very powerful demigods, and he asked me, Annabeth and Thalia to-"

I blinked. "Thalia? As in Thalia the tree?"

Percy smacked himself in the head. "I forgot to tell you. Kronos played us again. The Golden Fleece, not only did it heal the tree from the poison, it also healed Thalia. Kronos had brought another chess piece onto the board."

"Oh, right," I said timidly, my brain so very slowly processing what he was saying. "Keep going."

"So we went to bring them to camp, but another monster got them first. Annabeth sacrificed herself so that the two demigods will be able to live. Bianca and Nico. They're siblings, but Bianca joined the Hunter of Artemis. Last night, I got a dream. Luke tricked Annabeth to go help him. She still trusted him and so she went to help him, but turn out it was just all a trick. She held the weight of the sky for a bit, but then Artemis, couldn't stand seeing a maiden in so much pain, so she offered to hold up the weight."

I nodded, trying to keep my anger in check. Luke! It was always him. If he hurt Annabeth, I swear, I will murder him.

Percy continued, "Tomorrow, Zoe, Bianca and Phoebe, both hunters, along with Grover and Thalia leave to rescue Artemis."

"What?" I exclaimed suddenly, "Without you?"

Percy sighed, "Zoe and the Hunters don't like men in their company."

I snorted. Typical of the Hunters. My voice suddenly turned deadly serious. "But Percy, I think you should go."

Percy looked up, a surprised look on his face. "What? Am I actually hearing you properly?"

"Percy. You are going to hate yourself if something happens to Annabeth and you weren't there to even try to stop it," I said quietly.

Percy nodded slowly. "I can use Black Jack to sneak out tomorrow morning and follow them."

"I think-" I squinted a little, "Who's that behind you?" Percy turned around, glancing at the little boy behind him. "Oh, that's just Nico. He's the guy who we saved from the academy, with his sister."

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

Percy rolled his eyes, and he said sarcastically, "After two months and all you want to do is to talk to a stranger, not even you brother?!" Percy clutched his heart, and faked a tear or two, before moving out.

"Hey Nico, I'm Charlie. How old are you?" Nico had pale skin, that it had even a tinge of green in it. He had brown eyes and black unruly hair. He wore an aviator jacket that was a size too big for him, making him seem even smaller.

"Hello Charlie, I'm twelve, turning thirteen this year. Percy talks a lot about you, besides that other girl, Annabeth," Nico said eagerly. In the background I heard Percy groan, followed by what sounded like him banging his head against the wall.

"Perce, nice to know that I'm coming close second," I yelled, then continuing, "How do you like camp?"

"I guess it's alright. No one plays Mythomagic though. You would think a camp full off demigods would play but no. Do you play?"

"Erm, no," I said, stifling a laugh. Damn, I like this kid. "So have you been claimed yet? Do you know who your godly parentage is?"

Nico shook his head and I felt sorry for him. It was like the Olympians to not even acknowledge their child. Unlike him, I was fast to be claimed. It was a sore subject to talk about their godly parentage when they haven't even been claimed. I tried to change the subject, "Well, what activities do you like best at camp?"

Nico brightened up immediately, "Well, I thought that canoeing is pretty cool."

"Since I'm the child of Poseidon, when I come back from Hog-, erm, my school, I'll teach you how to beat even Percy."

"Can you teach me how to surf too?" he asked, fidgeting his pack of Mythomagic cards.

"I've never tried it before. Maybe we can learn it together."

"Okay!" He gave me a smile. Nico was suddenly pushed out of my view. I hear Percy mutter, "Times up Nico, it's my turn to talk to her." I saw Nico pout and he walked out of the door, yelling, "Bye Charlie!"

"See ya, Nico!" I yelled back. Once he was out of the door, I said to Percy, "Are you going to do it?"

Percy nodded. "Tomorrow, I'll leave on Blackjack and I'll follow them. If I need to, I'll use Annabeth's invisibility cap.

A horn blew in the distance, signalling lunch. "I better go now," Percy said.

"Iris-Message me soon, okay?"

"Of course. Bye Charlie."

"Bye Percy." The Iris-Message disappeared, leaving me staring at the creek. I walked back up to the castle, thoughts in my head. Today had been one hell of a day for me. I found out a tree had been to life, Annabeth had been taken hostage and Luke, he had turned even more evil I had expected. There was no way I could change his mind anymore. He was far too in and past the turning point. Any chance or hope that I had of changing him was gone.

My anger rose again, thinking about him. If it had been me thrown off a cliff instead of Annabeth, would I have helped Luke, seeing him in so much pain? I knew in my heart I would have helped him. I couldn't stand seeing him hurt, holding the weight of the sky, even if he had turned evil. Which means I would have been trapped.

Maybe this was the Fates' way of telling me to get over him. He was gone. The Luke I have grown to love was gone and what replace him was this monster. With my heart set on forgetting and hating him, I walked back over to the castle.


	19. Meeting the unexpected in the unexpected

It had been nearly a week and I still haven't heard Percy. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Was he dead? I hope not. The winter solstice was yesterday, which adds to my nervousness. If he did manage to return from the quest safely, would the gods kill him? He was a powerful weapon, and he can be used against the Gods or the Titans.

I decided today would be the perfect time to Iris-Message Percy, if he was even alive. Mum was going out to get some last minute Christmas shopping done so I would be able to talk freely with Percy (if he was even alive) about Luke. Despite everything, I still hadn't told mum. I thought she wouldn't take the news well, after practically being Luke's mum for the first six years of his life.

When mum left, I rushed upstairs into my bedroom. I had a mini salt-water fountain in my bedroom, similar to the one in Cabin Three at camp, except it was smaller. I threw a drachma into the rainbow, and I murmured, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." The gold drachma disappeared into the mist, and I continued, "Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood."

To my utter relief, Percy's face appeared in it. "Oh gods Percy, thank Merlin you're alive." I exclaimed, my smile widening.

Percy's face split in to a grin and he held out both his arms. "What did I tell you, I have the luck of the devil."

I saw a flurry of blond in the background and Annabeth face appeared next to Percy's. Now that they were both standing next to each other, I could see that they both had a strip of grey hair just above their ear.

"Annabeth! Are you alright? If Luke hurt you, I will personally murder him." I said, my voice deadly serious.

"Oh thanks Charlie," Percy said, "I'm totally fine, in case you forgot to ask whether I was fine, worrying about Annabeth rather than you own brother." It was obvious we had both inherited our knack for sassy comments from Poseidon.

They filled me in on their adventure, and how the gods had an argument on whether Percy should be killed or not. Zoe and Bianca, both huntress had died on the quest. Zoe had went on the quest, knowing that she was going to die at the end of it. It looks like Percy truly admired her for that. Thalia had become a huntress, not wanting the Great Prophecy to be about her.

After a bit, I asked them, "Can I talk to Nico?" Even though I had barely talked to Nico for five minutes during the last Iris-Message, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had been taken from a normal life and dumped into a world of mythology, and then his sister had abandoned him for being a servant of Artemis. Sure I mean, being abandoned by your sister sure sucks but then she had been ripped out from his life thrown into a quest and died. Ouch.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged worried glances, and then finally, Percy said, "We found out that his sister and him was the child of Hades."

I gasped, "Another child of the Big Three?! If Luke finds out… you have to keep him safe at camp."

Annabeth sighed, "That's the problem."

"Nico found me sneaking out for the quest and he told me that he wanted me to protect his sister. And I did promise. But she's dead now, and Nico blames me for her death. He vanished yesterday." Percy finished.

I ran my fingers through my hair. This is bad. "You can't let anyone find out, especially Luke," I said nervously.

Annabeth nodded, and said hesitatingly, "He won't be bothering us anymore. He's dead. Thalia kicked him off a cliff."

I widened my eyes in…surprise or horror, I don't know. I could feel my heart tighten. My eyes moistened suddenly but I bit my lip, stopping the tears from flowing. How could I be sad over his death, after what he had done to me, to my loved ones? I should be celebrating. I forced a smile, "Well a little bit of good news then." I was trying to convince myself.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at me worriedly. I knew what they were thinking. Before I could protest, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I thought mum was going to be gone for an hour. It had only been twenty minutes.

I said hurriedly, "I need to go now, mum's coming. Bye Perce, bye Annabeth." I slashed the Iris-Message apart with my hand. I wondered whether mum had heard the part about Luke. She would be most disappointed with me for not telling her.

"Mum! I thought you weren't going to be home till-" I looked up and I found myself facing someone who should have been dead. Someone who got kicked down a cliff by Thalia. Luke.

I scrambled back into my room, grabbing my dagger. I levelled it at him, my eyes hard. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?! You're supposed to be dead!" I snarled.

"It's very convenient that you haven't moved houses, and I picked the lock. I didn't die, I was just hurt when I fell of the cliff. And why I'm here? I'm here to convince you to run away with me," Luke said, holding his hands up as a sign that he was unarmed.

"And you think I'll just run away with you, after what you did to Annabeth? I said, breathing hard, "How do I not know this is a trick? There could be monsters surrounding this house for all I know."

"Charlie, this is not a trick. There are no monsters outside. I came here alone," he replied.

"Well, get out then," I spat angrily. I had enough of his bullshit. I told myself I was over him. He would just hurt me more.

"I found out that Kronos wants to use my body," Luke said flatly, "He's going to use it as a host. And I don't want that. Run away with me, please, Charlie." His blue eyes begged me to trust him, and he slowly advanced towards me, holding his hands out.

"We don't always get what we want," I whispered, still holding out my dagger. I really didn't know if I would be able to use it against him. He stopped right in front of the point of my dagger. My hand was shaking violently. Just one little poke and he would be dead. No more war. But I couldn't do it. He extended his hand out, and plucked the dagger of me. It clattered on to the ground, leaving me defenceless. Why did I let him do that? Stupid Charlie.

"Come with me, please. We'll be together," Luke whispered pleadingly. His offer sounded so tempting. Him leaving Kronos. Us being together. This was all I wanted.

He had slowly advanced so close to me that I could hear his heartbeat, thumping at my answer, as though he knew what I was going to say. Our breath mingled and our body were pressed together. He looked at me lovingly, leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine. I didn't hold back. Our lips moved in sync, and we kissed affectionately. I missed his lips on mine. It had been over a year since we had properly kissed and I was loving every moment of it. It felt so right, and all idea of him being a servant of Kronos was gone.

I broke of the kiss suddenly, pushing him away. "This is a trick," I decided. It was a good one. Everything seemed so perfect. He wanted to come back to me. He still loved me. We would be together. It was all just to get to join Kronos's side.

Luke's face contorted into surprise and shock. He said, "No Charlie, I promise you, this is not a trick. We can run away, and we can be together."

"I know what you did to Annabeth!" I yelled suddenly. "You tricked her into helping you!"

"That was before I found out my body is going to be used as a host!" he argued.

"I don't-" I paused, correcting myself, "I can't trust you."

Luke's face turned red. "What have I ever done to you!?" he said, his voice rising.

I held out my hand, stopping him from advancing towards me. "Nothing. It's what you've done to Annabeth."

Luke's face fell. "It was before I found out I was going to be used as a host. Trust me please, Charlie," he pleaded.

I wanted to, so badly to believe him, but I knew I would be hurt in the end. I shook my head, finally, tears stinging my eyes. "Sorry Luke, but I can't, not anymore. Please just get out before I kill you."

I could see the fire behind Luke's clear blue eyes. "Fine Charlie, but you might as well fight me here because it's the last chance you'll get," he said angrily, his voice low.

"Just get out!" I yelled. Who was he, to go betraying and hurting everybody I cared about, and just turn up one day and expect me to run away with him? I was done with him. He had hurt me too much and it was not something anyone could fix.

"I still love you, Charlie," he said softly. I didn't reply, and I could see hurt flash in his face Luke's face. He slowly turned around, pacing out of my room. I heard footsteps down the stairs and the front door creak open, and then click shut again.

I was left alone, drowning in my guilt, tears staining my cheeks.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Again.**

 **Okay, I know I did say the last three chapters were the last updates until I come back from my holiday but here I am sitting in front of my laptop at 5 in the morning giving you guys another update. Posting this one chapter because a few of you requested it, as you couldn't wait that long, so here I am, an hour before my flight getting this chapter up for you. I'm not complaining because I actually cannot stop myself from writing. It is so addictive. Sorry this chapter wasn't any longer but it was more like a little filler. Thank you for all the lovely comments I got. It really encourages me to write even more. Glad you enjoyed the last chapters!**

 **Remember to R &R! :D**


	20. Anger without a collar

I went back to Hogwarts the following week later. I haven't told any of my friends about my encounter with Luke during Christmas but I don't they need to know anyways. Heck, I haven't even told Percy. I thought I wouldn't be able to drown, being a child of Poseidon, but guilt was able to drown me every time I thought of Luke. I had promised Hermes that I would try my best to change Luke, and the chance was right at my grasp but I didn't take it. Had I made the right decision?

I was at the Great Hall, lazily playing with my honeyed oats while Seamus was chatting to Neville. Dean sat down between up, pouting slightly. He didn't seem to be in a good mood. "What's wrong?" I asked him while he was buttering his toast.

"We broke up," he replied miserably.

"Wait, what?" Seamus interrupted.

"Ginny and I broke up. She said I was too clingy and protective," Dean said, munching on his toast expressionlessly.

"Oh," I said. I know, it wasn't the best reassurance but I wasn't and Aphrodite kid for a reason. I patted Dean on the back awkwardly.

"Ah well, there's other fishes in the sea," Seamus said. He pointed at a brown haired girl sitting in the Hufflepuff table. I recognised her. She was in my grade and her name was Susan Bones. "Susan is pretty attractive, and she's single. I've also heard she's a good kisser. I can hook you up with her if you want."

I crinkled my nose and stood up. It was my cue to leave. "Sorry boys, you can talk about picking up girls without me," I said, as they chuckled. Grabbing my bag, I left the Great Hall. No one was in the corridors during this time, as they were all having breakfast. My wandering took me to the seventh floor left corridor. To my surprise, I saw a little girl carrying a set of bronze scales. She was pacing the corridor, unsure where to go. She looked young, probably a first year or so, but she should have already known the directions to the Great Hall, living here for almost four months.

I walked up to her, and kindly said, "Can I help you?"

The girl turned around with alarming speed, dropping her set of scales. If not for my fast reflexes, her scales would have been broken on impact. I caught it before it went clattering onto the ground, and handed it back to her, then giving her directions back to the Great Hall. I noticed that some of my books had fallen when I caught the little girl's scale.

I picked them up, putting it back into my bag but something caught my eye between the pages of my Advance Potion-Making book. I carefully picked it out, and I saw a picture of us four, Percy, Annabeth, Luke and I. My heart tightened a little, but my brain told me I had to get rid of it. This picture was only making me remember bitter-sweet memories and wavering, giving me doubts about my decision. I had to get rid of it. But where could I put it?

Suddenly, a gold door handle appeared out of the wall. An outline of a mahogany door could be seen too. I was sure it wasn't there a minute ago. I frowned at it. Where did this door lead to? Then I remembered, A year ago, we had lessons at the Room of Requirement. The room gave the user whatever it required, and I asked for a place to hide and put away this stupid photo.

I opened the door, slowly slipping in. The room was different to how it was when we last used it for the DA's lessons. There were old rickety chairs, tables, furniture stacked up tall, making the room look like a maze, so many books, heaps of chipped dirty bottles, both empty and filled with potions. There were a lot more things scattered throughout the room, and I realised it was the unwanted belongings of several thousand students before me.

I took out the photo, and pinned it on the dusty corkboard. My heart felt heavy, to leave it here, rotting like the rest of the things in this room. This photo held so many memories for me, whether they were bitter or not.

I turned to walk away, but then I suddenly turned around, and yelled, "Damn you, Luke!"

"Damn you for betraying camp, betraying the Gods and for betraying me!" I shouted at the unmoving photo of us. I realised that I have never said anything like this out loud and it certainly felt great to be able to do so.

"I hate you Luke, for trying to kill Percy, Annabeth, and all the other demigods out there, but mostly I hate you because you said you loved me. And you left me. You left me heartbroken and I loathe you for that. And you think I'll just-"

"Silvertongue?" a voice interrupted my rant.

My head whipped around, and I found myself staring at the gaunt tired face of Malfoy. "What are you doing here?" I snapped at him. I hope he didn't hear anything I said.

"I could ask the same about you," he said arrogantly, leaning against a dusty bookshelf.

"You should be at breakfast," I replied.

"So should you."

"I already finished breakfast."

"So you decided you could come up here and have a shouting session did you?" he said smugly. My face flushed red. So he did hear what I said. Malfoy must have seen my expression because he continued in a high mocking voice, "Oh my Luke, you broke my heart and I hate you!"

My cheeks glowed red from embarrassment, but I still yelled, "Don't talk to me like that! You don't know what I've been through."

"I can talk to you however I want, Silvertongue," he spat out. "Did little Lukey run off with some other girl? Frankly I'm not surprise. I'm surprise that he even dated you. He's a nice looking chap, and you were probably his next shag, to be honest." Sure, what Malfoy said hurt but what hurt more, was the fact that we had never been dating. Not officially. Not that I want to, it'll just give him more chance to wrekc my heat.

I clenched my fist in anger. He had no right to talk about Luke like that. Sure Luke turned evil but he means so much to me still. I said, through gritted teeth, "Excuse me, Malfoy, but you know nothing about me." I was trying my hardest not to punch him.

"Oh yeah, but I was right about your little ickle Lukey walking away from you for a more attractive girl wasn't I?"

I laughed expressionlessly, "No, you are far from the truth, Malfoy," I sneered, my voice cold. "Luke turned evil and he tried to kill everyone I cared about. Last summer, he wanted me to join him, but I turned him down. He tried to kill Annabeth, who was like a sister to him, before Christmas, by making her lift the weight of the whole fucking sky. And then during Christmas break, he came back, wanting me to run away with. Obviously, I couldn't. If he had treated someone he saw as a sister like that, I was scared what he was going to do with me, after I rejected him." I bit my lip when I finished, not wanting to let any tears spill, certainly not in front of Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't look convinced. "That," he said with an arrogant smirk, "was the most far-fetched story I have ever heard." He gave a cruel laugh and continued, "Holding the weight of the sky? Are you bloody serious? Please come up with a more convincing lie."

I glared at him, tears brimming and at the edge of falling. "I live in the BLOODY world of Greek Mythology. What did you expect, kittens and rainbows?" Seriously, what did he think us demigods do? Sit around, our legs up, sipping our freshly made martini cocktail that was shaken, not stirred? Oh no, we had to do the Gods' dirty work. Running quests than can ultimately mean death, keeping the monsters at bay.

I turned around, storming out of the Room of Requirement, not wanting to do anything stupid. But always, Malfoy had to get the last word. "I'm still not convinced, Silvertongue. And if I remembered correctly, you get powers we wizards and witches don't get, so honestly, your life is basically filled with kittens and rainbows."

I froze, my blood boiling. "Those powers come with a price. And you think you have it hard? Oh, I want a sandwich, guess I'll use magic to make it. Oh look a monster, no need to get up, I'll just send a killing curse on its way," I said angrily. Before I realised, I laughed, but it wasn't my regular laugh, it was a cruel, harsh laugh that didn't sound like me. "Especially you, Malfoy. You do the killing curse don't you? You and your little dark family, hey?" It was unlike me to say something so assuming but my anger always got the better of me. Obviously, it was my fatal flaw.

Malfoy snapped, "You don't know my family. How dare you talk about them like that!"

"How dare you talk about demigods like that, you don't know anything about us," I snap back, just as angry. "So they are Death Eaters then? And what are you? Their little Death Eater in training?" Another cruel laugh escaped my lips.

The expression on Malfoy's face was priceless. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. I turned around again victoriously, eager to get out of this place but Malfoy suddenly shoved me against a pile of sherry bottles, catching me by surprise. The bottles shattered on the ground, littering it with broken shards of glass.

"What the heck?!" I yelled, cursing as I nursed my shoulder that had been cut by a piece of sharp glass.

"I said not to talk about my family like that," Malfoy said coldly, pointing his wand threateningly at me.

"Your stupid dark pure-blood snob of a family, eh? Weren't they all rumoured to be Death Eaters, suspected of being in you-know-who's inner circles, right? Was you-know-who angry with them when he found out how your family abandoned when he 'died'? Didn't your father get put in Az-"

"I don't think you heard me properly. I said, don't talk about my family like that," Malfoy said, accentuating every syllable, his voice deadly cold.

"I can talk about your family however I want," I said coolly. Talking about his family was a sore subject for him. This was an amazing way to rile him up.

" _Silencio._ "

My eyes widened in surprise and I opened my mouth to yell at him but no sound came out. I lunged at him, but he was stronger. He grabbed me by my robes and pinned me against the cold wall of the room. I growled at him, but again, not sound came out. Malfoy snickered at my frustrated expression.

"You just need a little help shutting up," he drawled. It was an odd feeling, losing your voice. I mean, I could feel my throat moving and vibrating but the peculiar thing was that no sound came out. It also made me feel powerless, not having my voice. For me, I was a person who would speak their mind and without my voice, I wasn't able to do that and it made me feel weak and I did not like it, not one bit.

I stomped out of the room angrily and humiliated.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my lovely readers, I'm back from my holiday and here's the update that I kinda started before I left. I had just quickly finished it up so you guys won't be starved and left to your imaginations. Anyways, I went to Gold Coast for my holiday and there were really nice beaches and I found out I can get sunburnt on my scalp so yay! I went to Movie World (WB) but there was no Harry Potter things except for overpriced merch so again, yay! Oh, and I als saw an exact replica of Luke Castellan (or Jake Abel) on the plane today. But seriously overall, it was pretty fun and I had a great time but I never really stopped thinking about my fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and some top notch Draco banter.**

 **Don't forget to R &R and give some feedback on how to improve my writing. Thanks :-)**


	21. Betrayal with a side of lies

**_DRACO'S POV_**

Silvertongue nearly found out what I was doing. I cursed myself silently for being so careless. Why didn't Crabbe signal me? He was meant to be standing outside as a little girl, or whatever, and whenever someone was coming, he was supposed to drop the set of bronze scales to signal me.

It was fun though, taunting her. She became angry so easily that every word I said could rile her up. Talking about her other life was so amusing because she hated the fact that I found out her secret. She tried not to show it but I had power over her, because I had power over her secret.

And I nearly thought she had power over me too. She called me a Death Eater in training, which was exactly what I was. A Death Eater in training. But to my great relief, she had just been taunting my family. It was scary though, the way she said it as though she firmly knew what I was. Maybe I should taunt her less and focus more on my task on hand. Fixing the Vanishing cabinet. I had to redeem my father's status. And I don't want to get killed, or my family.

This job had consumed most of my life. I skipped most lessons and my grades had been slipping, not that I cared. I am a Death Eater and my education did not matter anymore. Fixing the cabinet also took toll on my health. I hardly slept anymore, and if I did, it would be for a few hours when I pass out on the floor of the Room of Requirement. My appearance had become thinner and gaunter from the lack of sleep.

And yet, there were those times were I doubted myself. What if I couldn't fix it? First, I had Katie Bell from Gryffindor to hand Professor Dumbledore a cursed necklace, but as usual, the Golden Trio had to stuff things up. I had Madam Rosmerta under and Imperius charm and she was supposed to give Professor Slughorn poisoned mead which was meant to be given to Professor Dumbledore, but no. He was a selfish person and he decided to keep it for himself. He then shared it with Weasel and Potter, which resulted in the poisoning of Weasel.

Sure, I was disappointed that the mead didn't reach Professor Dumbledore but I couldn't deny not feeling slightly ecstatic that I had managed to poison Weasel. Unfortunately, he had recovered, much to my distaste.

I sighed as I returned to fixing the cupboard. I guess this is another lesson I just had to skip. I lifted my wand up, murmuring incantations. Golden light emitted from my wand and wrapped around the Vanishing cabinet like a delicately weaved web. This was going to be a long day.

 ** _CHARLIE'S POV_**

*Three weeks later*

I walked down the hallway, humming to myself as I balanced a tall stacks of books. Madam Pince wanted me to carry these to Professor Flitwick's office, and I didn't want to go back and forth twice so I decided to carry them in one go. So here I was, praying to the gods that I don't trip over.

As I walked past the bathroom, I heard some yelling. Harry stumbled out, his face shocked and his eyes burning with anger. He bumped past me, which caused me to topple over my stack of books. He paused, his eyes scanning over me. "Wait, its Charlie, right? I'm so sorry," he muttered as he picked up the books for me. He looked as though he was in a hurry.

"I heard shouting in the bathroom," I said, bending down to pick up a volume of Mastering Charms for Beginners.

Was it me or did Harry pale instantly. "Oh, um, I didn't hear anything," he said unconvincingly. Hm. Sure.

I wandered into the bathroom, retrieving a fallen book. The book was wet from the water that flooded that bathroom floor, but my senses were tingling like crazy. Not all of it was water. The book smelt strangely metallic. I spotted a slow flow of red that was mingling with the water. Blood.

I rushed into the stall. Lying face up was a blond haired boy I know too well. Except he wasn't smirking or making his rude obnoxious comments. He had deep cuts all over his body, and his white shirt was soaked with crimson.

I ran over to his side. He was still breathing but his breath were very shallow. Harry stumbled in, "Charlie-" his eyes widened when he saw me with Malfoy. "I didn't mean it, I swear-"

"You were going to leave him here and die!" I yelled. Sure, I wasn't a massive fan of Malfoy but he didn't deserve this.

"I didn't know what to do!" he protested. "I didn't know what the spell did that!"

So they were duelling before. I said to him, "Just go get someone. Hurry!" Harry sprinted out of the bathroom.

"Malfoy, can you hear me?" I said, my voice steady and filled with firmness. I know what I have to do. I've done this before in camp. I wasn't the best person but in an emergency, I would pass. And this was an emergency.

"As much as I don't want to, yes, I can hear your annoying voice, Silvertongue," he replied. I rolled my eyes. His comments will never stop.

I ripped off the left sleeve of my robe and I wrapped it around his torso, where most of the blood flow was at. At camp, the Apollo kids taught us that the most important thing to remember when someone has a cut was to make sure they were conscious and keep them at that state, and then to wash out the wound and to stop the blood loss. I wasn't the best at healing people but I could pass in a medical emergency. "Don't move unless I tell you to," I said instructively.

He flinched when I turned him around so that the piece of cloth would wrap all around his body. "Don't touch me, half-breed," he spat out weakly when I accidentally brushed against his bare back. Here I was, trying to help him but he still couldn't stop with his stupid remarks.

"I am not a half-breed," I said angrily, pulling the make-shift bandage tighter. He grimaced in pain. "Yes you are," Malfoy said feebly, "You're not even half a muggle."

"Do you want me to leave you here to rot?" I said irritably. He quickly shook his head and I returned to bandaging him. It wasn't long before Harry came back with Professor Snape, his cloak swishing in his wake.

"Move, Silvertongue!" he demanded, rushing over to Malfoy's side and checking his wounds. Professor Snape murmured a few spells causing the cuts to heal. He continued, "Miss Silvertongue, go back to your dormitory. Mr Potter, you stay behind. I'll deal with you personally."

"But he needs to go to the Hospital Wing!" I exclaimed.

"You did a pretty good job, by the look of it," Professor Snape said sharply, "Besides, Draco is feeling a lot better."

Malfoy immediately nodded. I glanced at him questioningly. He didn't seem alright when I was bandaging him. "But-"

"Get out, Miss Silvertongue, before I change my mind and give you detention too," Professor Snape snapped.

I shrugged and hurried back outside. This wasn't worth getting detention over. Hell, Malfoy isn't worth getting detention over. I picked up the rest of the fallen books and shoving it in my rucksack. I think I'll give it back to Professor Flitwick tomorrow.

The next morning, I returned the books to Professor Flitwick, after apologising countless time about my punctuality and the state of what they were in. The rest of the week, Malfoy didn't bother me, which was fine by me. It hurt when he called me a half-breed. He didn't even come to thank me, but I really wasn't expecting it anyways.

I exited the dungeon, running up the stairs. I couldn't be happier to get away from the cold freezing dungeons, cleaning cauldrons, without magic. I had gotten detention from Professor Snape for talking back to him during class (surprise surprise). I raced up the stairs, turning the corner and bumping into someone. Dammit, just my luck that it was Malfoy.

I scowled, pulling myself up. I was just about to walk off and be the better person when Malfoy snapped, "Silvertongue." I glared at him irritably. "What?" I demanded. I was still pissed at him for calling me a half-breed. Wipe that, I'm always pissed at him.

"Are you always looking for new ways to get my attention?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"What? No!" I said, scoffing slightly, amused that he even considered it.

His smirk turned even smugger, "Are you sure? You're always bumping into me."

"It's not my fault I'm clumsy," I replied.

"So you're clumsy…for me?" he said mockingly.

I frowned at him. "Why are you in such a good mood all of a sudden? Usually you're sulking in a dark corner or something. What's changed?" I said.

He looked taken aback and I smirked back at him, glad that I had the upper hand. He had something to hide. "Well, we all have secrets don't we? And I'm willing to keep yours if you never ever threaten me with mine." It was a great way to get him off my back.

Malfoy blinked several times, before he said, "You're bluffing. You don't know my secret, or else you wouldn't even be having this conversation with me."

I furrowed my brows. Who knew Malfoy would be so smart. I grumbled as I walked away, pouting a little. I sucked at playing mind games. And then I tripped.

Malfoy had stuck his foot out, and I, being a clumsy person, tripped. I cursed silently and I got up again, twice today. "What the hell," I spat out. I hated being tripped because it made me feel and look like a fool. "You want to be clumsy for me right?" he said in a mocking tone.

I lunged at him grabbing a fistful of his robes, throwing him against the wall. He twisted his shoulder that his sleeve ripped. He glanced at me, slightly annoyed. "I hope you're going to pay for the robes. Mother would be most displeased."

I was not listening, my attention diverted to staring at the mark on his inner wrist. Staring at his secret. He followed my gaze and he saw that the ripped sleeve had flashed the whole world the mark on his wrist. The Dark Mark. The mark of the Death Eaters, followers of you-know-who, the Dark Lord.

I bolted.

Di Immortales. Malfoy's a Death eater. I was right.

To be honest, I wasn't even that scared. I've seen worst. I was pretty sure Malfoy was just a Death Eater in training. I shivered a little, when I realised that was exactly what I called him before during one of our we usual arguments. A Death Eater in training. Little did I know at that time, that it was exactly what he was. Death Eater because he serves You-Know-Who, and one in training, because he hasn't whipped out his wand and tried to kill me yet.

He caught up with me, grabbing my cloak. I was one to run but not in this heavy cloak. He slammed me against the wall, his face snarling.

"You cannot tell anyone," he said, his voice dangerously low.

"I can tell whoever I want." I replied angrily, "I can't believe I saved you the other day." A disgusted look surfaced on my face as I attempted to push him off. I didn't really think Malfoy would stoop that low. Really, I thought he was just a stupid arrogant jerk who bullied first years for the fun of it.

"I know your little secret, half-breed scum," he said, his elbow digging on my throat. "I can tell whoever I want, so I would shut your filthy mouth if I were you." I was done with his stupid empty threats. He cannot use my secret as a bargaining tool. I was willing to let everyone know that I'm a demigod, just so that Malfoy would be sent to Azkaban or whatever.

Angrily, with my back pressed against the wall, I leant back even more, bringing my knee up and directly hitting him where the sun don't shine. He let go off me, wincing in pain.

I sprinted up the stairs, my mind set on doing one thing and one thing only. I had to tell Professor Dumbledore that Malfoy's a Death Eater.

 **A/N**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was really fun and I liked the title of this chapter a lot. I feel like this story's title is too cliched, so what about I change it to "The Villain's Love"? Anyways, I would really appreciate more reviews and ways I can improve this story so please leave it down at the review section. Plus, reviews makes me really happy and encourages me to write faster and even more. For about four days, I won't be updating as much (idk maybe?) because I have a competition coming up but I promise I will as soon they are over.**

 **Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to R &R ;)**


	22. Pointing the finger

**A/N**

 **Just managed to finish writing this. I've beem super tired for the last few days, and yesterday was the last tournament. I'v just started watching Supernatural and it's really good! I'll have another update in two days because right now, I'm super pumped writing stuff. On the downside, I'm starting school in ten days which means a whole new lot of commitments :( Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Remember to R &R! :-)**

 **DRACO'S POV**

I gritted my teeth and ran up to the Room of Requirement. I need to do this right, or he will kill my family. I ran up to the Room of Requirement and rushed next to the Vanishing Cabinet. Taking a deep breath, I opened the cabinet.

Aunt Bellatrix came crawling out first. Her hair exploded out behind her, her face pale. Her brown eyes had a crazy glint to it. Aunt Bellatrix's blood red lips curled into a smile, but behind it had no humour or happiness behind it. It was pure cruelness and nastiness. "My little Draco, well done, well done. Our Lord will be most pleased." More Death Eater poured out of the cabinet, each individually thanking me, although I highly doubt they were sincere.

I gulped nervously. Even though I won't miss this place, they were out here to assist me with my task, and they will not hesitate to kill anyone. We exited the room without any further obstacles. No Golden Trio came popping up and no professors stopped us, which meant that Silvertongue still hasn't gotten word out fast enough. Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters looked disappointed, as they came, eager to make some fresh kill.

As we reached the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, a stray stunning spell nearly hit me. All the Death Eaters turned around, their wands out, eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. Longbottom appeared from around the corner, and he bellowed, "STUPEFY!"

More students poured out, yelling stunning and disarming spells. I spotted Silvertongue, running down the corridors probably alerting the other professors. The Carrows eagerly ran after them, yelling Killing Curses, jets of green light shooting out of their wand. They were followed by the rest of the Death Eaters, their eyes gleaming with anticipation. I ran up the Astronomy Tower, setting the Dark Mark over it. "Morsmordre!" The Dark Mark appeared over the Astronomy Tower, shrouding it with a faint green hue.

I ran back down the stairs to join the fight, but half-way down, I heard someone in the Astronomy Tower. Panting, I raced upstairs, slamming the door open, my wand up. "EXPELLIARMUS!" A wand went spiralling down the Astronomy Tower window, and with a small crack, all was quiet.

My wand was pointed at Professor Dumbledore. He looked weak and tired and it was probably his age catching up with him. "Ah Draco, my dear boy. Have you come to kill me?" he asked softly, his white hair billowing behind him.

"I have to! I have to kill you or he'll kill me! I have no choice!" I shouted. Professor Dumbledore was trying to get in my head. And hell yeah, it was working.

"I can protect you. And your family," he said quietly. Tempting offer.

Bellatrix and the other Death Eater caught up with me, staring at me, my wand pointing at Professor Dumbledore. My hand was shaking violently. I have to do this, or else he'll kill me and my family.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dumbledore, cornered! In his own school!" one of the Amycus sibling exclaimed, clapping their hand in delight.

"Go on Draco," Bellatrix said. I swallowed nervously and opened my mouth to utter those words that would make me a real Death Eater. My first kill. "Ava-"

Professor Snape rushed into the room. His black cloak swishing behind him. A look of hope flashed through Professor Dumbledore's eyes. "Please Severus, please," he murmured. That fool! Did he really think Professor Snape was on his side?!

Professor Snape barely glanced at him. "Avada Kedavra!" he said lazily and expressionlessly. This was what I was going to be turned into. A killing machine. "We must retreat, for now," Professor Snape continued. The rest of the Death Eaters looked unimpressed, but they followed him down the stairs.

There were still fighting in the corridors. I stepped over a limp body, gulping nervously. I did not sign up for this. As we reached the Great Hall, more people I didn't recognise came rushing in. "Stupefy!" one person with black rugged hair yelled.

Bellatrix gave out a high shrill of delight, and returned, "CRUCIO!" The man dropped in surprise, writhing in pain. Bellatrix surged forward to finish him off but Professor Snape said, "Not now, Bellatrix. We have to go."

My aunt seemed disappointed but nevertheless, she followed him out. I looked back at Hogwarts one last time. I would not be returning to this place. Ever. Outside of the castle, propped up against the wall, I saw Silvertongue, standing with mudblood Granger. Her left leg was twisted at an odd angle. She scanned the surroundings, as Granger stood over her, inspecting her leg.

Our eyes met for a second, and hers burnt with rage. She stumbled forward, her fist clenching her wand and her teeth gritted but Granger held her in place. I walked away with the Death Eaters, leaving Hogwarts behind for the last time.

 ** _CHARLIE'S POV_**

After Professor Dumbledore's funeral, I walked up to my dormitory to pack. Seamus had a row with his mother right before the funeral. His mother wanted him to go home straightaway but he argued, wanting to stay for the funeral. It was doubtful whether he would return next year.

Dean was almost positive he wasn't going to return. He didn't know whether he was a muggle-born or a half-blood, since his father, left him before he was born and it was undetermined whether he had magical blood or not.

And me? I haven't made up my mind yet. There was an ongoing active war in both of my worlds and I was torn to choose which one to stay and fight in. Mum have heard about the death of Professor Dumbledore and she thought it would be best for me to stay at camp.

I doubt I'll help with the war against Kronos anyways. During the fight, I had barely dodged a Killing Curse and I fell down the stairs, breaking my leg. Now I had this stupid clunky cast on that wouldn't help with sword-fighting. I had a little ambrosia to help my leg cure faster but it would be weeks before I would be able to walk without limping.

I couldn't believe Malfoy though. I just thought he was a no good bully that teased first years for their own amusement, and anyone who wasn't pureblood, but he was worse. I didn't think he would stoop that low. He let those Death Eater in the school! Into my home! Why didn't I just kill him when I had the chance? He was right there, coughing out blood the last time I saw him. I could have easily just knocked him out or something.

But no. I had to go get someone. I alerted Professor McGonagall straight away when I found out that Professor Dumbledore wasn't at the school, and then went to tell Harry, since he was the most skilled in Defence against the Dark Arts. Unfortunately, according to Ron and Hermione, he had left, so I told them instead. Hermione tried to alert some other Dumbledore's Army's members but only a handful responded to the call.

And that gave them the chance to kill Professor Dumbledore. It was all my fault. I could have prevented all this.

And Professor Snape too. I thought he was one of the good guy. This situation strangely reminded me of Luke. Professor Dumbledore had trusted Professor Snape and according to Harry, he had even begged Professor Snape to help him. And in the end, he got killed.

I limped upstairs with Hermione next to me, helping me get up the stairs so painfully slowly. It hurt whenever I took a step so I hardly left the Hospital Wing. Today, I would be going down to Hogsmeade to apparate home so I needed to pack all my belongings into my trunk. I grunted at every step and winced when I had to lift my leg up. In a way, I deserved this. I needed to feel the pain to remind me that all this could have been avoided if I had just dealt with Malfoy myself.

Hermione looked at me worriedly. We've never been really close but we have talked a few times this year, and she was also in my dormitory. "Charlie, are you sure you're okay?" she said timidly, "we can call Madam Pomfrey up if you want."

"No," I said firmly, "I deserve this. It's all my fault."

"Charlie, what do you mean this is all your fault?" Hermione asked gently.

"I mean," I replied through gritted teeth, "that this is all my fault. I had detention with Professor Snape and then when I left, Malfoy teased me and I got angry so I lunged at him. Somehow, I managed to rip his sleeve and I saw the Dark Mark on his hand. I should have like knocked him unconscious or something, but I was startled so I ran away to alert Professor Dumbledore. If I didn't he wouldn't have had the chance to let the Death Eaters in."

"No one's blaming you, Charlie," she said, patting me on my back.

"It's still my fault. I deserve this." I said, my jaw clenched as I limped up the stairs. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right away. I had a reputation for being one of the people who made the rashest actions.

After a session of grunting up the stairs, I packed my trunks in a very slow manner, not that I could help it. I was escorted down to Hogsmeade, by Seamus and Dean, where I would be apparating home. During the year, we have had apparating lessons. I have passed my test with ease (and without any splinching) so I would be able to apparate freely now.

A wave of warm summer breeze filled the air, sending a waft of sweet smelling flowers. Us three stood in Hogsmeade, leaning against the wooden fence, admiring the peaceful scene, pretending that all was well. It hit me suddenly that this might be the last time we would be together, safe, and this thought brought tears to my eyes. Even though we have out fall outs, we had stuck together side by side for nearly seven years. My two best friends.

"Well," I said, my voice cracking a little, "I would miss you guys." I turned away to look at the shops so that they would not see a tear streak down my cheek.

Seamus wrapped his arms around me and smoothed my hair. "I'll miss you too." Dean then gave me a hug, and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. You focus on bringing Luke down, okay?"

I nodded. I was so glad to have them both. They were one of the best people I have ever and will ever meet in my short disappointing life of a demi-witch. I gave them a weak smile, my eyes watering. I said softly, "I'll miss you both, stay safe."

They gave me a thumbs up, and with a crack, I apparated home.


	23. Explanations and invasion routes

**A/N**

 **Hello readers! School starts on the 3rd of February and I'm really sad because that's real soon, and that means I won't be able to write as much anymore :(**

 **I've been thinking of starting a new fanfiction story, probably a George X OC or another Draco X OC. They won't be crossovers though. Please PM me or review of what you think I should start next. I've been discussing the OCs with my sister and we've developed them and yup! I'm super excited!**

 **For this story, I'm not sure but I want to write two alternate ending as different books? One of which Charlie ends up with Luke and the other where Charlie ends up with Draco. I'm not sure yet so don't quote me on that. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Bye mom," I said, hugging her. I wouldn't be seeing her anytime soon. I would be stay at camp throughout the whole year. Mum and I both thought that Hogwarts wouldn't be safe anymore. Professor Snape has returned to take the place as headmaster and there were rumors about him hiring Death Eaters. If I stay at camp, there was no chance that they could find me there.

The good thing was, I would be able to use magic outside of school now after my seventeenth birthday, which was somewhere before Christmas, and I couldn't wait to show Percy. I could try the Killing Curse on monsters to see whether they work but I was frightened that they could use it to find out where I was hiding.

My leg was healing up well, and I could walk without any assistance, but the process was painfully slow and it mainly consisted me of limping. It was easier for me to walk with my crutches.

"Bye Charlie," she said, smoothing my hair. "Give Luke my best wishes." My heart tightened a little. I still haven't told her about Luke and I was feeling increasingly guilty.

I forced smiled, "I will. Stay safe mum," I said.

Mum gave me one last hug before I apparated to my cabin in Camp Half-Blood. The borders didn't keep me out but it was scary just how easy I could walk into camp. Say, if I did change sides, would I be able to apparate monsters into camp?

"Charlie, oh my gods, what happened to your leg?" Percy asked when he my casted leg.

"Fell down the stairs," I grunted, "Don't worry, I'm fine." I really didn't want Percy to worry about me. He had the whole Prophecy thing over his head. I hated how secretive I was but he really didn't have to worry about me. I was the one who was meant to be taking care of him, not the other way round.

Percy gave me an uncertain look. "I'll tell Chiron so you don't have to participate in tonight's activity."

I laughed. "I can hardly walk, much less participate in an activity. I'll go tell Chiron," I said, getting up. As Percy and I walked, we talked about the rest of the year. We haven't Iris-Messaged in a long time so we had a lot to catch up on. I made sure not to let anything slip about the active war against the Death Eaters in my wizarding life though.

"That's Quintus," Percy said, pointing at a middle-aged guy who was stroking a hellhound? "He's the new sword's master. He's really good. He's the one organising the activity tonight, although something seems strange about him. I don't really trust him anyways."

I nodded. "It seems odd too, him appearing when we most need him. It's almost too perfect. Have you found Nico yet?" I asked, my mouth pursed into a thin line.

Percy shook his head. "Not yet. Annabeth and I are trying as hard as we can. I haven't told Chiron though, and I don't want you to tell him. It's my fault and I am supposed to deal with it, okay?"

Turns out Percy and I have another thig inherited from Poseidon besides our sassiness. We were quite stubborn. "You'll find him. Don't worry," I replied, giving him a small smile.

"Another thing, Charlie, Luke, he's not dead." Percy said, after hesitating. It infuriated me how touchy this subject still was to me, and whenever people mentioned him to me, they always talked to me as though I was a piece of fragile china that was going to break. I was stronger than that. I was over him.

A sigh escaped my lips. "I know Percy. Right after the Iris-Message during Christmas break, he came."

Percy stared at me, shocked, his mouth hung slack. "Wait, in England? He went to England to your house?"

I sucked my lips in, biting my bottom lip. "Yes."

"How does he even know where you live!?" Percy said incredulously.

"We were close from when we were young. Luke used to come over to my place when he didn't want to go back home to his crazy mum," I replied.

"Did he hurt you? You were armed right?" Percy bombarded me with questions.

"He didn't hurt me, and yes, I was armed, but Like wasn't"

"Did you kill him?"

I suddenly found it hard to meet Percy's burning gaze. What was I meant to tell him? That we did the opposite and shared a very affectionate kiss? "No," I said, feeling extremely guilty, "I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to it."

"Charlie," Percy said, breathing deep breaths to calm himself down, "He's not the same Luke you knew before. He's evil."

"I know," I said, my expression shameful.

"Then why didn't you kill him!" Percy demanded, stomping on the ground.

"I told you, I couldn't bring myself to do it." I replied, looking at the ground.

"What? Don't tell me you still love him! You were armed, Charlie, you could have killed him!" Percy burst out yelling. "There's a war starting, and you could have easily stopped it from happening! Those who die, the blood are on your hands!"

I looked up suddenly, glaring at Percy. "You think I don't know that? I regret my decision, Percy."

"Regret isn't going to save those who are going to die!" he retorted back angrily.

"I KNOW I'VE STARTED TWO BLOODY WARS, PERCY! FIRST IT WAS NOT KILLING MALFOY AND NOW LUKE! I KNOW THAT'S A LOT OF BLOOD ON MY HANDS, OKAY?!" I roared back, my anger ignited. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME OF ALL THOSE HORRIBLE DECISIONS I'VE MADE!" It was so unfair. How was I meant to know that my stupid decisions would lead to both of my worlds falling? I stomped over to the Big House, which was pretty tricky since I had crutches on.

I told Chiron about my leg and he excused me from the activities for two weeks, which meant a death sentence of playing pinochle with Dionysus for two weeks.

As I exited the Big House, I bumped into Annabeth. She took one look at me, and started bombarding questions about my leg. Stupid cast.

"I'm fine, Annabeth. I just need time to heal up," I assured her. There was a brief moment of silence.

"I heard you arguing with Percy," she said chewing at her cheek.

"Oh," I was slightly embarrassed. Sure, I was one to lose my anger easily but it rarely happened to people close to me.

"What do you mean two wars, Charlie?" she asked curiously. I couldn't really blame her, being the child of Athena, she hated not knowing. I was grateful to her though, not mentioning the part about Luke.

I took a deep breath. Annabeth was like a sister to me, and after all these years, she deserved to know. "Do you know what a witch is?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, I am a witch. I do magic with my wand and I go to Hogwarts, a boarding school that teaches magic to young wizards and witches. My dad is Poseidon, a god, and my mum's a witch."

Again, I couldn't help but wonder how ridiculous this sounded to her. To my surprise, she nodded like it was no big deal. As though it was everyday news hearing that someone as close to you as a sister had been lying to you for a long time and that she was secretly a witch.

It was probably easier for her to accept than mortals accept it, since heck, we live in a world of Greek Mythology so why shouldn't a world of magic be real, right?

"Okay, so this bad guy, he wants so kill Harry Potter, which is this famous boy in my year, right." I said, glancing at her to make sure she was following me. It was a lot to take in on a day. Annabeth nodded eagerly. "Well, Harry was famous for killing this bad guy. But turned out this bad guy wasn't really killed. The only person who this bad guy is afraid of was this man called Dumbledore. Dumbledore is the headmaster of my school, Hogwarts. Bad guy wants to kill Dumbledore because he's afraid of him."

I continued, trying to make my explanation as simple as possible, "So this bad guy has a band of followers. His followers are called Death Eaters. One of the Death Eaters has this son. His son is in my year and he goes to Hogwarts as well. This boy is called Draco Malfoy and I absolutely hate him with a passion because he's a massive bully. Bad guy wants Malfoy to kill Dumbledore."

To my surprise, Annabeth was still following my explanation, not even questioning it at any point. "So near the end of the school year. Malfoy and I got into a little pickle and somehow, I managed to rip of his sleeve. All Death Eater have this mark on their wrist and on Malfoy's wrist was the same mark. I could have just knocked him out or something, but like the coward I was, I ran off to alert the teachers."

I stopped again, checking whether Annabeth was following. She gave me a small nod. "And that gave him enough time to let the Death Eaters in the school," I said, my voice heavy like my heart. "They killed Professor Dumbledore and now the only person you-know-who is scared of is dead, he won't stop until Harry is dead and until the whole wizarding community bows down to him. If I had just killed Malfoy, a war would have never started."

Annabeth patted me on my back. "Charlie, it's not your fault. You didn't know it was going to happen."

I shut my eyes, preventing all the tears from pouring out. "I should have predicted that it was going to happen though. A bloody Death Eater! That was enough proof that he was going to kill someone. Besides I didn't have to save him the night he got hurt, but no, being a bloody Gryffindor, I had to go help him," I said, my fist wrapping around the bar of my crutches even more tightly. "And I could have killed Luke. He was unarmed and I had my dagger with me. Two wars I could have prevented, Annabeth. So many people will die because of me."

"Charlie," Annabeth said sternly, "You can't blame yourself for everything. He owes you now. A life debt for saving his sorry ass."

I bit my tongue I frustration. So what if he owes me. It's so many other people's life on the line. However, I just nodded in pretence agreement.

***  
I sat at the table, stabbing my butter croissant. Percy and I were still not on good terms, after our little argument during the afternoon. I hadn't seen Tyson when I came back but apparently, he was down at the forges working on a new sword or shield. Tyson crushed me in a bear hug, before sitting in between Percy and me, munching on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, oblivious to our cold attitude towards each other.

After dinner, Quintus, the new swords master announced the game for tonight, there was six scorpions, with a package tied on top of them. In one of the package, there was a laurel wreath. The players would be sorted out in pairs and they must work together to retrieve the laurel wreath. It sounded like a pretty interesting game, and I was sorry that I couldn't participate in tonight's game.

Fortunately, Percy was paired up with Annabeth, which means he wouldn't do anything stupid. I was pissed at Percy but that doesn't mean I didn't care about him. However, Tyson was paired with Grover, which I found sadistically amusing, yet sorry for them.

As the games commenced, I sat at my table, idly swinging my leg in boredom as I listened to the Aphrodite girls chat about their love life. Drew, a girl I strongly disliked (I wouldn't say hate because that word is only reserved for the one and only…Malfoy), started making rude indirect comments about my love life, which was none of her business. It was a typical her to delve into other people's business, so I didn't even give a crap or acknowledged it in anyway, even though it hurt a lot. After a while, when she realised I was ignoring her, she chose another victim.

After about forty-five minutes later, Clarisse appeared, along with Travis, the laurel wreath on her forehead. The rest of the competitors were later herded back out of the forest. My eyes scanned for a particular blonde headed girl and a boy with messy unruly black hair, but I couldn't find them.

Chiron caught my drift and a search party was very quickly organised. Clarisse and a few others went back to the woods, looking for them. I paced along the woods (which was kinda hard with my crutches), frustrated at my stupid leg. After worrying for an hour or so, Percy and Annabeth emerged from the woods, their expression a mix of nervousness, apprehension and dismay. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank gods they were okay and not killed by some monsters or whatever.

I hugged Annabeth. "Thank Merlin you're alright," I whispered. When I let go, her expression was far from relief. "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

Annabeth took a deep shaky breath. "We found a secret passage that Luke can use to lead his army of monsters straight into the heart of camp," she said.

 **A/N**

 **Remember to R &R! ;))))**


	24. Goodbye (hopefully just for now)

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! First week of school done, WOO-HOO. I know it's he start of the year but my teachers has already dumped a ton of homework :( But anyways, here's the next chapter. It's not the best I've written but I promise I will have the next update up really really soon, like in a day or two. Hope you enjoy!**

We were sent back to bed by Chiron after the little commotion. How did he expect to have a goodnight sleep knowing that this camp was prone to any attack at any moment of the night?

"This camp has a secret underground passage that the monsters can use to get in camp at any time they want. Goodnight!"

The thought was so silly I almost laughed.

The next morning, there was an emergency counsellor meeting. Chiron insisted that Percy come too, since he was the one who found the passage last night with Annabeth. We were still not on good terms even though I was very tempted to apologise already. I was never one to be angry at someone for a long time, despite my fiery temper.

I sat down between Clarisse and Percy. It was surprising to most people but Clarisse and I got along pretty well. People would have thought that she hated me since she hated Percy, but it was strangely wrong. She valued my skills in the battle field and I respected her determination and her courage. "How did your quest go?" I asked her, trying awfully hard to distract myself from apologising to Percy.

Clarisse pursed her lips. "We found someone wandering down there. Chris Rodriguez. You know him?"

I quickly shook my head, even though I have seen him on the Princess Andromeda when I was held hostage. Clarisse continued. "Well, he went down there somehow and went crazy. Mum tried to nurse him but he ain't budgin'. We tried to take down the entrance of the Labyrinth, even with a wrecking ball but it just shifted a few metres to the left. Stupid Labyrinth." She growled, stabbing her dagger that she had been using as a toothpick onto the table to make her point clearer.

At the front of the room, Chiron cleared his throat, his hooves moving nervously. "Heroes! Order! Please! As you know, yesterday, a passage had been discovered right in the middle of the woods. A potential passage that Luke can use to lead the monsters to the heart of camp." Chiron paused, his dramatic speech slowing processing in the brains of the other counsellors. "This passage is part of a maze, called the Labyrinth, built by an inventor called Daedalus."

A few gasps were heard around the room. "But the Labyrinth is like really hard to navigate right?" Beckendorf asked.

Chiron nodded gravely. "That is true. The Adriane's string was used in the old times to guide Theseus out of the maze. People who wander in and get lost, they die or they go delusional, like the half-blood Clarisse found." Chiron nodded at Clarisse and I felt Clarisse tense next to me.

"Then have to make sure the Adriane's string doesn't go to Luke," Clarisse snarled. Annabeth piped in. "Where's the Adriane's string now then?'

The new sword master, Quintus joined in, "No one knows, except for the inventor himself." Silence rippled around the table, no one daring to ask the question.

I started, "How old is Daedalus first?" I said with a nervous chuckle. "He built the Labyrinth right, shouldn't he be dead by now?"

"We would hope so," Quintus grunted, polishing his sword, "Didn't he live like, what, three thousand years ago? And even if he is alive, didn't he flee from the Labyrinth?"

Chiron clopped tensely, his tail swishing anxiously, "There are rumours about him, that he disappeared back to the Labyrinth towards the end of his life," he said.

Before anyone could interject, Annabeth announced, "We need to go in and convince Daedalus to help us, not Luke. If the Adriane's string still exists, we have to make sure that it'll never fall into the hands of Luke."

"Wait, why don't we just like, I don't know, seal up the tunnel or blow it up or something?" Percy interrupted the murmur of agreement.

"Well, punk," Clarisse spat out, "I demolished a whole building in Phoenix to try to seal one of the entrances but it only moved a few metres."

"We have to go to the workshop. We need to go to the Labyrinth to convince Daedalus," Annabeth insisted.

"But no one can navigate in there," Percy said pessimistically, "what chance do we have?"

"I've been studying architecture for years," Annabeth stated huffily. This was going to end badly. Annabeth always let her pride get better of her.

Chiron seemed to catch my drift and he cleared his throat. Percy and Annabeth glared at each other, before returning their attention back to Chiron once more. "First things first, we need a quest," Chiron said, "Someone must enter the Labyrinth, find the workshop of Daedalus, and prevent Luke from using the maze to invade the camp."

"Well, we all know who should lead the quest," I said, "Annabeth." A murmur of agreement echoed the room, followed by a wave of nods. Annabeth had always wanted her own quest since she was little but she looked anything but.

Annabeth squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable. "Charlie, you should come too."

I would love to. To throw a few punches to that pretty face of his for threatening my home. But my stupid leg. I growled, frustrated. "I can't go. My leg is still healing and I can't walk properly yet. It needs to heal for about a week or so. I would just slow you down" I said. My fist were clenched, my body rigid. Give me another minute and the table would be in splinters.

"What about you Clarisse?" Annabeth turned to the girl sitting next to me. "You've done just as much as I have."

Clarisse shook her head, scoffing slightly. "No way I'm ever going back there."

Travis, who was sitting opposite me laughed. "Don't tell me you're scared. Clarisse, chicken?"

Clarisse stood up suddenly, her chair toppling behind her. "You don't understand anything, punk. I'm never going back there, ever!" She stormed out of the arena.

"Do we all have agreement that Annabeth should lead the quest then?" Chiron asked. The whole table nodded in agreement, although it did not pass my eyes that Quintus had his armed crossed, staring at the table.

"Well, my dear," Chiron said to Annabeth, "it's time for you to visit the Oracle."

***  
"You survived dear," Chiron said gravely to Annabeth as she walked out of the Big House, a wild look on her face. "Well, let's hear it then."

Annabeth cleared her throat, taking a shaky breath and continued, "You shall delve in the endless maze," she paused for a second, and then continued, "The dead, the traitor, the lost on raise."

Grover perked up. "The lost one!" he exclaimed, "That means Pan!" The others nodded half-heatedly and Annabeth continued, "You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, the child of Athena's final stand."

"Are there more lines?" Chiron asked her, "it doesn't seem doesn't seem quite complete…"

"I don't quite remember the last two lines," Annabeth stuttered nervously, "but I think it went something like er…Destroy with a hero's final breath."

Chiron raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't remember?" he asked. Annabeth was known for her impeccable memory.

Annabeth sighed. "The point is me leading a quest to stop Luke," Annabeth said firmly. She turned to Percy. "Will you help me?"

Percy gave Annabeth a crooked smile. "Of course, count me in!"

Annabeth's lips curled into a smile, "What about you Grover? The wild god is waiting."

"Hell yeah! I need to start packing some enchiladas!"

"And Tyson," Annabeth said, "I need you too."

Tyson nodded in agreement. "Yay! Blow things up!"

Finally, Annabeth turned to me. "Charlie."

I scrunched up my nose, the way I did when I was extremely frustrated. "I am so sorry Annabeth, but I can't." I said, sighing, knocking my cast. "Darned leg."

"That's a pity," she said, chewing her cheek, "Your um…negotiating skills are very valuable."

I raised my eyebrow, my eyes boring into hers. "Is that the only reason you want me on your quest?" I drawled coldly. She didn't say it directly, but it was so obvious. The only reason she wanted me to go was to talk to Luke.

Annabeth took a step back. Apparently, my rash decision making was quite well known at camp. "Charlie, you know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't." I said, my voice sharp and cold. "Explain."

"Well, Luke and you were close," Annabeth said with a slight hint of bitterness in her voice. "You could convince him if you wanted to and he would listen."

"He didn't listen when I told him to swap sides did he?" I said, my voice raising a little.

"But he always had a spot specially saved for you as his damned queen or something!" Annabeth retorted back stubbornly.

"And I rejected it!" I yelled, my fist clenched. "Think he would think twice killing me now?!" I didn't realise the counsellors were all staring at me.

Chiron stepped in (literally) before I could do something stupid. "Annabeth, that's still four people. The hero is only allowed two companions. Three is a strong number that stands against many dangers. Four is…risky."

"I know, but please. We have to," Annabeth pleaded. Chiron sighed, "Very well, meeting adjourned. Members of the quest will leave tomorrow at dawn."

 **A/N**

 **I did tell you it wasn't the best, but it'll have to do, I'm afraid. Remember to R &R!**


	25. Tips and tricks from a possible spy

**A/N**

 **Woo-hoo! I got up the update like I said I would! I've started this a few days ago, and I just had to pull a later-nighter to finish this. I was a little stuck on this chapter because I didn't really know how to keep it going. This chapter is kinda more laid-back and not much action pack. The next few chapters are going to be really out there and I cannot wait to write it! YAY :-)**

Five in the morning. That was how early I was willing to say goodbye to Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and Grover. Tyson's clumsy moving woke me up, and probably the whole camp too.

I frowned at the broken saltwater fountain that was once at the back of the cabin. It had been split open and there was a small salt water puddle forming around it. "What happened to the fountain?" I asked to no-one in particular.

"Percy cut it in half," Tyson replied, as he stuffed ambrosia into a blue backpack that looked too small on his shoulders.

I got up sleepily, and I found him pacing outside the door, deep in though. I was ready to apologise for my outburst the day before. When Percy saw me, he rushed forward hugging me. "Gosh Charlie, I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have blamed you for the war and everything else. It wasn't your fault," Percy exclaimed.

I was a little puzzled. Shouldn't I be the one apologising? I patted Percy awkwardly on the back. "No, Percy, I should be the one apologising. I was weak and I let my bloody emotions stop myself from doing what I should have done-" I would have rambled on till night but Percy interrupted me.

"Charlie, what is done is done. Just don't do it again," Percy said, careful to pick his words meticulously.

I gritted my teeth, "Damn right I won't, next time I see him, I'm throwing a few punches to that face of his."

Percy laughed, but then his tone turned serious. "Charlie, Juniper told me that Quintus has been poking around the entrance of the Labyrinth."

"Juniper?" I asked, a confused expression on my face.

"Grover's girlfriend, but that's not the point," he said, his face the most serious I've ever seen. "Since you're not going to the quest, I need you to keep an eye out for him. It's strange, him offering his service at this time. He even gave me this to help me on my quest."

In Percy's palm, was a clear whistle? "What is it?" I asked.

"A dog whistle for Mrs. O'Leary. But I'm never going to use it, not after the shoes that were designed to drag me down to Tartarus. Also, last night, I had an Iris-Message."

"What? From who?"

"I'm not sure, but it was of Nico. He was talking to this ghost about bringing his sister back from the dead, and I have a sneaky suspicion that the soul he needs is mine."

My jaw hung open. From the time I've talked to him, Nico didn't seem like that kind of person. "Are you sure?" I asked him unbelievably, "Nico doesn't really seem like a kind of person who would brutally murder someone just so his sister could come back…"

Percy nodded firmly. "He seemed troubled in the Iris-Message. I have a feeling that our quest is linked to Nico. Maybe I'll find him in the Labyrinth."

I nodded. "I'll watch out for Quintus. As for you, take care of Tyson, Grover, Annabeth and yourself. Hopefully you'll find Daedalus and Nico. Be safe."

I walked Tyson and Percy down to the woods (with great difficulty, mind you), where Annabeth, Grover and Chiron were standing. I was slightly glad that we were on good terms before Percy left. So in case he died, I wouldn't feel that guilty about it.

"Good luck," I said, as they descended down to the dark tunnel. I stood there, enveloped in the darkness of the heart and the woods, staring at the entrance of the Labyrinth, now better known as the invasion route. It was after a few minutes I glanced at Chiron. "Is it possible if I got a ride back? My leg is cramping up."

***  
Two weeks. That was how long it took for my leg to heal up, with the help of the carefully monitored ambrosia (to make sure I don't go up in flames because I would hate that very much). Honestly, I should be grateful that it took two weeks for my broken leg to heal up because mortals, apparently, needed months to get their leg up and working again.

But all in all, I was nearly dead… with worry. I had nothing to do in the past week, which meant nothing to take my mind off the quest. Now that my leg was working again, there were so much activities to jump back into again.

Sword-fighting with Quintus was the best. Sword-fighting is my preferred activity throughout the camp, with canoeing coming a close second. It was also a perfect time to get closer to him. You know what they say, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Although I might not trust Quintus completely, he still gave me some pretty good sword-fighting advice.

"Don't let your guard down!" Quintus yelled, as my dagger clattered down to the ground. This was our sixth round and I was huffing and panting, sweat beading my forehead, whereas Quintus looked as though he just woke up, not a sweat bead in sight.

"I need a rest." I panted, plopping myself down next to Mrs. O'Leary, gulping down water thirstily. Sure, it was odd to have a hellhound in the arena but I got used to it, spending nearly half my day in here as soon as my leg healed up.

Quintus sheathed his sword, and said "I have to admit, you are one of the best sword fighters I have ever met. Six rounds, and all of them were very challenging and enthralling"

"Thanks, and you've met a fair few sword-fighters, eh?" I said innocently. Quintus hardly talked about his past, and I have a sneaky suspicion he was hiding something. Something big.

"A few," he said, being all secretive again. Damn, it was frustrating. It was like trying to pry information out of a safe, but without the passcode.

I watched as he threw a rubber dummy and Mrs. O'Leary bounded excitedly towards it, ripping its head with out and dropping it in front of Quintus, while wagging its tail. Quintus reached out to Mrs O'Leary, patting her on her head. Man, if there was one thing I was sure about this guy, it was that he really genuinely loves his dog.

By now, I have caught my breath back and was ready for another round, and hopefully some information about Quintus' mysterious past. "Again," I called out, picking up my bronze dagger up. Mrs. O'Leary seemed to understand and she bounded out of way. It was like a routine now.

We paced around in a circle, our gaze burning at each other. Quintus lunged at first, but I blocked it, metal crashing against metal. As he was recovering, I stride forward, my dagger aiming for the piece of flesh that wasn't covered by his armour.

Quintus side-stepped, his hand moving with extreme speed, his sword aimed for my hip. I managed to move out of harm's way, but before he took out a piece of cloth from my T-shirt, along with my skin. I bit my tongue in pain, feinting to his left. During the time I have fought with him, I have found out that his left side was the most well protected, which naturally means I had to feint for it, to leave his right, his more vulnerable side, free.

His sword jerked over to the left, and I smiled giddily to myself. At the last minute, I changed positions, my left leg moving diagonally towards him to get more leverage. No way anyone could deflect this blow. My dagger stabbed downwards towards his hip but as fast as a flash (literally), his sword was there parrying my blow.

I took a step back, my dagger held in front of me, catching my breath. Quintus saw and he lunged, his sword grazed my stomach, since I wasn't wearing an armour. I preferred not to wear an armour, even though it gives you more protection. Speed and agility, was my main strength.

I gritted my teeth, ducking his slash and moving for his right. Quintus left was protected by his sword, and his right seemed unattended. I moved fast, my dagger stabbing at his waist, where his armour strap was. Before I knew it, Quintus moved with lightning speed, his sword twisting my blade away, as it clattered on the floor. I reached for it, ducking Quintus' slash, my hand extending out to my dagger, my fingers just brushing the handle.

And it was kicked away. I groaned, collapsing on the floor in frustration, puffing from the intense round, whereas Quintus was patting Mrs. O'Leary as though he had been doing that for the past few hours.

"How do you do it?" I asked him, still laying on the floor, exhausted.

"Do what?" he questioned, stroking Mrs. O'Leary's nose.

"Move so fast. No one could've blocked that move. I thought I had you for sure," I said, my brows furrowed, still staring at the clear blue sky.

"Well, my dear, practice makes perfect." Quintus said, turning towards me. As he threw a straw dummy, his armour strap shifted a little, and on his collarbone, was a splodge or purple that looked like a bird of some kind. I could make out the tiny wings on each side of it. It didn't look like a tattoo. It looked as though it was burnt on it, as though it was like part of his skin.

Quintus caught me staring and he hurriedly adjusted his strap hastily. Looks like someone has something to hide. "What is it?" I asked him curiously, getting up to pick my dagger.

"A reminder," he replied hurriedly. Someone definitely got something to hide. "Have you thought of something with a longer reach, maybe." he asked me. The changing of the subject didn't go unnoticed, but I let it pass anyways.

I shook my head and replied, "My dagger has always been my preferred weapon."

"Well, you are undoubtedly skilled with it, but maybe something with a longer reach, like a sword will help you get more balance."

"I've never considered it, but I might try some time," I said thoughtfully.

"Keep it in mind. Again?" Quintus asked, spreading his arms apart.

I shook my head, glancing at the sun that was sinking rapidly. "I'm going to head back for a shower. I need a break. How are you not puffed out?" I asked incredulously.

Quintus shook his head disapprovingly. "One of my little secret," he said, wagging his finger, "and as for taking a break, will the monsters out there give you a break? Will Luke give you a break? I don't think so."

I froze when he mentioned Luke. "How do you know about Luke?" I said suspiciously. I haven't mentioned Luke, being around Quintus. This could be proof that he was working with Luke.

"Well, words all around camp," he said easily, "especially the Aphrodite kids, they talk a lot." I bit my lip. Even though he had said it with absolute ease, what he said could have been rehearsed and he might still be working for Luke as a spy.

I said uncertainly, "Don't believe everything they say." I walked out of the sword-fighting arena.

 **A/N**

 **Please please please R &R (I know this kinda puts people off the mood but srsly. Please.) I would love to know what you think of this chapter and how I can improve my story.**


	26. Real eyes realise real lies

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the really late update :( I thought I uploaded this on Saturday night but my internet connection failed so it didn't fully upload. Anyways I really really like the title for this chapter (inspiration from a graffiti in toilet at my sister's school). Lol sorry if 'realise' isn't spelt 'realize' for y'all Americans. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It has been three weeks since they left for the quest. I have been keeping an eye on Quintus, just like Percy wanted, but it was infuriating because he was so secretive. We would make small chat during breaks but he never revealed anything about his past.

Two days ago, a volcano, Mount St Helens erupted. Chiron had gone into panic, and I only realised why when I found out what was trapped underneath. Typhon. It had been woken up by the eruption and wake trying to escape. Sure, I was restless about it, but Typhon hasn't escaped, so there was no need to worry about it. For now.

After yet another sword-fighting session, this time with the Athena kids instead of Quintus **(A/N. Comment if you can find the irony is this sentence lmao)** , I walked down to my cabin, ready to have a nice cool shower.

"Charlie!" someone shouted, as I opened the door. I frowned, turning around to face the familiar voice. Running towards me was a girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Annabeth!" I greeted, a smile etched on my face. I hugged her tightly, as she sniffled into my shoulder. Wait, sniffled.

I stared at her. "Where's the others?" I asked, my heart already knowing the answer. Not Percy. Not Tyson. Not Grover. How could the Fates be so cruel to just rip out those who I care about out of my sorry life?! My siblings, Percy and Tyson, and one of my earliest friend, Grover.

Annabeth sobbed, and my heart sunk even lower. "Merlin, why?" I growled to no one in particular, stomping on the ground.

Chiron trotted anxiously towards us, his chestnut tail swishing nervously. "My dear," he said in a comforting tone, "Tell us what happened."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth cried, tears staining her cheeks. "We split up. Grover found a passage that leads to Pan and Tyson went with him. Percy went to Mount St Helens because Hephaestus sent us there because we wanted information. And then he told me to get out and I barely got out and the volcano erupted and I think Percy's dead. I'm so sorry, Charlie." She stopped, hiccupping, and continued, hyperventilating, "And now, Luke's going to invade camp, and it's all my fault."

Of course, no one else could have caused the eruption. I was amused at myself that I didn't realise it was him before. My brother was dead. And Tyson and Grover is most likely dead too. Tears stung my eyes but I refused to let it out. I cannot show any weakness. They are what get you killed. And yet, without my permission, tears streamed down my face.

It was Luke, who got my brother killed. He threatened camp with the invasion, which forced Percy to go down to the Labyrinth. I patted Annabeth on her back. She was undoubtedly closer to Percy than I was, and she was obviously more affected and traumatised by his death. I had to be strong, for her, for Percy.

"Annabeth," I whispered, my voice cracking, "it's not your fault. I don't blame you. It'll be alright. I promise." Slowly her sobs subsided to little sniffles. I was so tired of people I love and people I care about being threatened. In both of my messed up worlds. But I was a hero. I have to be strong.

During dinner, Chiron announced the tragic death of Percy. All of camp seemed sullen and solemn that night, and campfire was cancelled. Who would be in the mood to play a happy song when a death of a camper had just been announced? Well, maybe Clarisse but that's not the point. Annabeth and I stayed up all night making the shroud for Percy.

Annabeth, being the daughter of Athena, was amazing at weaving. Overnight, she wove a dark blue shroud made of silk. It glittered under the dim light, just like an ocean. It was fit for the son of the sea god. I was sure that if Percy was here, he would like it.

A fresh round of tears escaped when I thought of Percy. He was utterly and completely dead. No one could have survived that explosion. I remembered watching the smoke rise, the ground trembling violently, sparks erupting from the mountain. I still had hope that Grover and Tyson were alive, but Percy… he was definitely dead. I would never see that cheeky glint in his sea-green eyes, or his mischievous smile. I would never hear his sarcastic, yet amusing comments or his silly questions.

I fell asleep half-way through the night, unable to focus. I was awoken up by a brown barn owl, nipping at my shoulder, chirping quite loudly. I rubbed my swollen eyes tiredly, glancing at the clock. Five forty-seven. I groaned, running my fingers through my hair. There was barely light outside, the sun slowly rising from the sea, pink and orange streaks painting the sky.

The owl nipped at my shoulder again, and I swatted it away. "Stupid owl," I growled, pushing it away. It clawed relentlessly at me, leaving marks on my forearm. "Child of Athena is over there, goddamit. Not – ARGH!"

The barn owl nipped on my earlobe and blood oozed out of the wound. Annabeth jerked awake at my cry, her eyes red from last night's round of tears. "What- what's happening?" she asked, half-asleep.

"Go back to sleep, it's this stupid owl," I said, nursing my earlobe and trying to swat the owl away at the same time.

"I think it's trying to deliver a message," Annabeth said weakly.

"Oh great, now you're delusional too. Owls can't talk, Annabeth," I said sarcastically. It was wondrous how I had humour and sarcasm inside me while I was getting attacked by an insane owl.

"No, I meant the letter."

I blinked once more and in fact, there was an envelope tied around the owl's leg. I mentally slapped myself. Of course it was from Seamus or Dean, or someone from the wizarding community. Annabeth coaxed the owl, and untied the envelope from its leg. "It's for you," she said, handing me the crumpled envelope. I ripped it open.

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _I'm not sure if this letter will reach you or not. I hope it does. Sorry if this owl is a little bit crazy or temperamental, but you can't really be picky when you're on the run. That's right, me, Dean Thomas, is on the run. I can't really tell you where I am because this letter might be intercepted._

 _Enough about me. I hope you are well. I highly doubt it though, with you-know-who running rampage. Have you heard that the Ministry has fallen? Apparently, you-know-who is now the real person behind the Ministry, so do not trust the Ministry. They have been collecting muggle-borns and sending them off to the dementors, calling them thief for stealing wands and magical items. This is why I'm on the run._

 _I haven't heard from Seamus at all, but since he's a definite half-blood, I don't think his life will be at risk. It has been announced that Professor Snape is the new headmaster of Hogwarts. I know, depressing. And there has been rumours that there will be Death Eaters teaching at that school. Also, apparently, it is now compulsory to attend Hogwarts is you receive a letter. I doubt they'll send you one, since you've moved._

 _Again, I won't mention anything that will reveal any of our secrets or location, since this letter can be intercepted. It will be too risky to send me a letter, since I'm on the run. Don't worry about me. I'm on the run along with some other muggle-borns and I'm allowed to do magic out of school now. I hope you're safe and well. Don't forget to punch Luke in the face for me._

 _Love_

 _Dean_

A sigh escaped my lips. From relief that Dean was alive, and from sadness, that both my worlds were on the verge of falling. The Ministry, fallen. Camp Half-Blood, threatened. Percy, dead. I sat down dejectedly, afraid to let more tears flow. I buried my head in my hands. I was so tired of everyone around me in danger. Why can't I keep them safe?

"Charlie, are you alright?" Annabeth said, her voice shaky.

I took a deep breath. Annabeth was still recovering from the death of one of her closest friend. I had to be strong. I looked up, forcing a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. "I'm fine. The shroud looks beautiful. Percy would have loved it," I managed to choke out.

Annabeth nodded tightly, trying hard not to disappear in another mess of tears again. "Try to get some rest before the ceremony, okay? You're tired. I'm going out for a walk," I said softly. Despite everything, Percy's death, the letter, the lack of sleep last night, I was filled with energy, probably from the attack of the crazed barn owl.

Annabeth collapsed back on the armchair, tucking her head between her knees, closing her eyes. I picked up the letter and tucked in in my pocket, before grabbing my dagger. I needed somewhere to clear my head, somewhere where I can forget about everything and just focus on defeating my opponent. Sword fighting.

From the small talks we had, I found out Quintus always woke up early, six o'clock the latest. I took up his routine too, although I usually wake up at around six to seven, often starting my day clearing my head with a good sword-fighting duel.

The sword-fighting arena was strangely silent. I could spot Mrs. O'Leary, her snores echoing softly around the arena, her back heaving slowly with her breaths. I have grown to like Mrs. O'Leary. She was really, adorable, not the vicious untamed hellhound. Quintus was nowhere to be seen. I walked around the arena a few times, my eyes not missing a corner of the arena. The arena was too silent. Not the kind of soothing silence, but the kind of suspicious silence.

Something caught my eye. I walked over to the box that contained toys for Mrs. O'Leary. Stuck towards the side of it, was a brightly coloured piece of paper.

 _Take care of Mrs. O'Leary. I won't be back._

My eyes scanned over those words. So he was a traitor. A spy. I gritted my teeth in anger. All those sword-fighting sessions, small talk, all gone to waste. I should have told Chiron before this happened. I ran back to the Big House, thoughts running through my head. The events of yesterday and today had gone lower and lower and I'm pretty sure it had hit rock bottom.

No way that it can be worst that getting informed that your brother's dead and that your other brother and friend might follow the same, followed by the fact that one of your best friends was on the run and was being accused of a thief, plus the fact that the person you suspected was a spy, but never turned in was in fact a spy and had slipped right through your fingers.

Those were just the really horrible things that happened to me. The less really horrible things were that fact that the Ministry had fallen and the darkest wizard is actually running it, the school that I call home is now in the power of a murderer and really my whole bloody life. Oh yeah, and the fact that Camp Half-Blood was probably going to get invaded by hordes of monsters. No. actually, I think they might be just as bad.

"Chiron!" I called out, standing outside of the Big House. It had never occurred to me where Chiron slept. Did he sleep in the stables?

"What is it, child?" Chiron asked, trotting from behind the Big House.

I handed him the note that Quintus had left. "I found this in the sword-fighting arena," I said, "So is it true? He's a spy, right? A spy for Luke." My voice had so much venom and hate for Luke. He was the reason everything was happening like it is. If he hadn't gone over to Kronos, none of this would have happened. We could be together…I bit my lip down hard. Who was I, to have thoughts and hope like this. To have them pulled down like they meant nothing. It was better to just forget about him so it would make it easier to fight him, without thoughts like this.

Chiron nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so. I will have to announce this during breakfast," he said grimly, "I had high hopes that he would be one of us but alas, he has been poisoned. And as for you, Charlie, I know you're upset, about everything, but go back to your cabin and get some sleep. You'll be excused from your activities till the ceremony."

The ceremony. Of burning Percy's shroud. I nodded tiredly. This was all too much. Too much pain, lies, betrayal, hurt. I headed back to cabin three.

 **A/N**

 **I know this puts a lot of readers off but please please R &R. Reviews really motivate me to upload :)))))))))**


	27. Surprise?

**A/N**

 **Heyyyy :) I've uploaded the new chapter but with no HTML problems (I think?). I'm not sure why it did that though. Anyways, this isn't my most interesting chapter BUT you do need to read this to understand what happens in the next chapter, so please don't skip!**

"He was a brave and courageous warrior, a friend who comforted me during hard times, and above all, an amazing brother," I managed to finish my speech without bursting into tears. Annabeth, Chiron and I stood on the podium, looking out to the sea. Next to us, was the campfire, in which we would be burning the shroud.

I stepped aside, letting Annabeth take the microphone to say her last few words. Her eyes were still red from crying and her voice was hoarse and shaky. She managed to choke out. "Percy was one of my closest friends. Last winter, he sneaked out without permission, to rescue me. During the quest, he sacrificed my life to hold back telkhines." Annabeth took a shaky breath and then continued, "He is by far the bravest person I have ever known, and-" Annabeth dropped the microphone suddenly, staring at the empty ocean.

Not so empty.

"He's right there!" she exclaimed, pointing at the figure that was standing at the edge of the ocean. I stared hard, blinking again. It was Percy.

There were turned heads and a murmur of excited and confused chatter. Clarisse merely rolled her eyes, as though she couldn't believe that Percy had the nerve to survive. As Percy stumbled up, Chiron said with obvious relief, "Well, I don't think I've ever been happier to see a camper return. You must tell us-"

Annabeth shoved aside the other campers, interrupting Chiron, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Percy, looking slightly sheepish, replied, "Um, I got lost."

I hugged Percy fiercely, I was so glad that he had not died. I was still wondering where he had been. Three days! Three days since the explosion of the volcano. First, how could he have survived the explosion, being in the middle of the bloody volcano, and second, where had he been the last three days? America is crawling with monsters since Kronos had started to reform and I doubt the monsters decided to give him a break because he got blasted out of a volcano.

"LOST?!" Annabeth yelled. "Three days, Percy? Where in the world-"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted hastily, "perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private." He picked us all three up, Annabeth, Percy and me, not waiting for our protests, and slung us on his back, galloping easily towards the Big House.

***  
I paced the room, taking in Percy's story. He had survived the volcano eruption, and got stranded on an island for a few days. Apparently, Hephaestus gave him permission to leave, and he got on a magic raft that brought him here. Seems legit.

He also told us about his plan to navigate the Labyrinth. A mortal with a clear sight.

Chiron sat back on his wheelchair, stroking his beard, deep in thought. "Theseus did have the help of Adriane. And Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes used many mortals on her Underground Railroad for just this reason," Chiron said.

"But this is my quest," Annabeth said, "I need to lead it."

Chiron looked uncomfortable. "My dear, it's is your quest in fact, but you need help."

"And this is supposed to help? Please. It's wrong! It's cowardly! It's-"

"Hard to admit that we need a mortal's help," Percy said, his voice firm.

They both looked at me, wanting me to make the final decision. I shifted slightly in my seat. I agreed with Percy and Chiron but I didn't want to upset Annabeth any further. "We need all the help we can get, and this might just work," I said, averting Annabeth's glare.

Annabeth spluttered, lost for words, "You-, Charlie-" She stomped her foot down in annoyance, and turning to Percy, she said, "You are the single most annoying person I have ever met," she said angrily, storming out of the room.

I sighed. Upset Annabeth was someone no one wanted to see. "I'll talk to her," I said, running out of the door behind her.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, jogging up to her. Her face was flushed red and she had her arms crossed, her grey eyes stormy as ever.

"What is it?" she said crossly, "Did you come back to your senses? We can't have a mortal guiding us through the Labyrinth! A mortal!"

I shivered a little, when I realised who Annabeth reminded me off. Malfoy. There was nothing wrong with being a mortal, just like there was nothing wrong with being a muggle-born. Yet, here Annabeth was, exclaiming that we don't possibly need help from a mortal.

There was even a striking physical resemblance between Annabeth and Malfoy. They both had blond hair and grey eyes, and their expressions were always steely. "Except that Annabeth was nicer and so much kinder than Malfoy," I chided myself. There was no way Malfoy would ever be able to be compared to Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I said, my voice as though coaxing a little child, "You and Percy need as much help as you can. If having the help of a mortal is what you need to get you through the Labyrinth, then I think you should do it."

Annabeth threw her hands up in the air. "Yes Charlie, but a mortal!" she said exasperatedly. Again, her comment made me think of Malfoy again. She was being ridiculous here, but I had to be patient and calm with her.

"I know," I said hastily, "it's not preferred but we can't be picky here. Camp is in danger!" I said, using as much persuasion in my voice as possible. Camp has been Annabeth's home since she was little and using that in my argument will have a lot of power over her.

Annabeth sighed in defeat. "Fine. But you're coming with Percy and I this time."

I knew that Annabeth only wanted me to go because she had high hopes that I could convince Luke. I doubt it, after I rejected his offer during last winter, but I couldn't really argue right now. Annabeth had only just changed her mind and if I protested, there was a chance that she might change her mind and not let the mortal help us.

I sighed. "Fine, but you're going to convince Chiron," I said. She nodded and we walked back to the Big House.

***  
The next morning, Argus took us to Times Square, where we had arranged a meeting with Rachel Dare, the mortal with the clear sight Percy was talking about. She was standing in front of the Mariott Marquis, everything of her painted completely gold. She wasn't moving or heck, she wasn't even blinking, I don't think.

After a few minutes of staring at her, Annabeth suggested that we push her over. I thought it was a little mean but Rachel didn't respond. Once Rachel unfroze, which was in another five minutes, she gave us a grin and said, "Hey Percy, good timing, let's get some coffee."

We went to a little café, where Rachel ordered her coffee, Annabeth and Percy their smoothies, and water for me. No one talked for a little while, and there was an awkward silence.

"Sooo," Percy said, "do you always dress in gold?"

Rachel shook her head. "We dress up as statues to raise money for art because the government's cutting funds, but I don't think you want to talk about that," she said. Then she turned to Annabeth. "It's Annabell, right?" she asked and then glancing at me, she said, "Sorry, I don't remember your name."

"It's Annabeth," Annabeth corrected, "and this is Charlie."

"Is Charlie short for Charlotte? And I'm guessing you're both half-bloods." Rachel said. Man, she was talkative.

"No it's not short for anything," Annabeth said irritably, "and shhhh! Just announce it to the whole world, how about that?"

Rachel stood up and said loudly, "Hey everybody! These people aren't even human! They're half-Greek gods!" Nobody even looked over, but I flinched at how easily she just announced it to the whole street.

"This is not a joke, mortal girl," Annabeth hissed. The way Annabeth said mortal again, reminded me of a particular blond. It was slightly nerving so I shook the thought away.

Percy interrupted them both. "Look Rachel, we need your help." Percy told Rachel about the Labyrinth and how we needed to find Daedalus.

When he finished, Rachel said, "You want me to guide you through a place where I've never even been in.

"You can see through the mist, and I'm betting you can see the right path. The Labyrinth won't be able to fool you that easily," Percy said.

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then we'll get lost. Either way, it'll be dangerous. Very very dangerous."

"I could die?"

"Yeah," Percy replied. Good job Percy, way to go. Just what we needed. To scare off someone who could help us.

"I thought you said monsters don't care about mortals," Rachel said. How much did Percy tell her?! "And that sword of-"

"Yeah, celestial bronze doesn't hurt mortals and monsters would ignore you, but Luke…he doesn't care. He'll use mortals, demigods, monsters, whatever. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way."

Throughout the whole conversation, I haven't spoken, staring at my untouched glass of water. "That's not true." I protested weakly.

Rachel stared at me for a little while, before she said firmly, "I'm in." I blinked. That was easy. I glanced at Annabeth and she had the same expression on her face.

Annabeth recovered from her shock and she quickly said, "Well, the sign of Daedalus, the entrance to the Labyrinth is a Greek Delta, and it glows blue."

"Like this?" Rachel asked, tracing a Delta with her blue plastic hairbrush on the table.

"You know Greek?" I asked her curiously.

"No," she replied, getting up, "You better come to Marriott because there's an entrance like that in the hotel basement. It's got the mark of Daedalus."

 **A/N**

 **You got up to the very end of this chapter so yay! I know, I know, it's kinda short but the next chapter will be good promise :DDDDD**

 **Unfortunately, I am unable to talk to readers who don't have an account on . You would need to make an account to be able to private message and chat with me. I know, it's sad DDD: so please make an account. I would love to know my readers more.**

 **Don't forget to R &R and thank you for all the lovely comments x**


	28. Luke and the not-so stolen kiss

**A/N**

 **Hellloooo! This is one of my favourite chapters and it gets kinda sad. It's towards the long-ish end of the scale and I spent quite a long time on this. Sorry I didn't upload it earlier but I'm struggling keeping up with school work and everything, so sorry :((((((**

 **Please, if you would like to talk to me, make an account and private message me. I can't reply to any of the comment if you don't have an account, which kinda sucks. Hope you like this chapter!**

Annabeth placed her palm on the triangle, and the metal doors slowly shifted, revealing a dark passage. Rachel went forward first, followed by Percy, Annabeth and then me. Before we were even a minute in, Rachel yelped. I rushed forward, and in front of me was a giant skeleton grinning down at me. And in the middle of the forehead was a single eye socket.

"It's very old," Annabeth said uncomfortably, "it's not anyone we know."

"You have a friend that's a cyclops?" Rachel asked incredulously.

Percy replied. "Tyson. My half-brother."

"Our half-brother," I corrected him.

"You're related?" she asked.

"Obviously."

We walked in silence for a while, with Rachel leading us. I was starting to feel edgy. Something was wrong. I wish my birthday was sooner, so that I would be able to do magic, but no. I was born before Christmas so too bad for me. But I could still Apparate if I wanted to, and I could bring people with me if I wanted to. But I might die of Splinching. It wasn't much, but it was something, and I held on to it, at the back of my mind.

Soon, we reached a crossroad. To the left, there were marble stones paved on the floor, and to the right, there were vines clinging on to the wall, the ground speckled with dirt. "Forwards," Rachel said firmly.

Annabeth and I shared a look of uncertainty, but we still followed her anyways. She was our guide. The corridor slanted downwards, making it hard for us to get a grip and not slip, but fortunately, the walls were slightly jagged, providing us with holds as we progressed deeper into the dark corridor.

And then I heard something. We all did, and we froze, staring into the dark. "What was that?" Annabeth asked.

"Hinges, I think," I replied.

"Scrap that. What is it?" And then we heard the heavy footsteps approaching. Fast.

"Run?" Percy asked.

"Run," we agreed. We sprinted back through where we came from, but we didn't even manage to make it several metres before we ran into some monsters. Two dracaenas levelled their javelins at us, and an empousa grabbed Rachel, it's talons at her neck.

We lowered our weapons, afraid that it was going to hurt Rachel. She smiled at Percy humorously, and said, "Taking your little mortal friend on a walk? They're such fragile things, easy to break!"

The dracaenas disarmed us, before ushering us down the corridor, the points of their javelins pointed at our backs. We reached to metal doors, probably the ones where we heard the creaking of the hinges from. Inside the doors, was an arena decorated by…skulls? Yes skulls. Hundreds and thousands of them. In the middle of the room, was a sea-green banner of a trident. I shivered. What was it doing in such a horrible place?

The arena was seated by thousands of monsters, each cheering at the battle that was going on between a centaur and a giant. The centaur was on the floor across the giant, possibly being thrown there. The giant advanced towards it, already knowing that he had won the battle. A guy up in the podium gave a thumbs up signal, and the giant raised its hands up ready to bring it down again, but this time, on the centaur.

I looked away. The monsters cheered even louder, and I guessed the deed was done. When I looked back, the giant was holding up a single centaur hoof, shaking it and bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"Very well, but nothing I haven't seen before," the guy- whoa, the giant said, holding his hand up for silence. He looked as though he was in charge, since he also gave the signal for the centaur to be killed. "What else do you have, Luke, son of Hermes?"

I took a step back, nearly choking. I squinted a little bit more, and sure enough, right underneath my father's banner in the seat of honour was Luke. He didn't seem to notice me, his attention diverted at the giant. I could still apparate out. It wasn't too late. I just needed to get my friends together so I could do it, but unfortunately, we were held separately.

"Lord Antaeus, I believe I have something better than centaurs to fight at your arena." Luke said, his eyes focused on Percy now. "I have a brother of yours. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon!" The dracaena that was holding Percy pushed him out onto the arena, and the monsters in the arena seats started jeering, throwing sharp jagged rocks at him.

My anger was beyond measure. So this was what our friendship has become. Twelve years of friendship, reduced to him offering my brother for death. Annabeth tried to hold me back but I wriggled out of her grasp and I jumped out onto the field.

"And the daughter of Poseidon!" I roared. I was probably asking for a death sentence, but I didn't really care right now. I was fuming. A sharp stone caught me on my cheek and it made a good sized cut.

Luke seemed to notice me for the first time. He looked stunned for a moment. "Charlie?"

Antaeus, the giant, clapped his hands in delight. "Two children of Poseidon!"

Before Antaeus could say anything else, Luke said to the dracaena, "The girl, take her to my room. Make sure she's disarmed, and stay with her, but do not harm her."

I blinked in surprise. What have I done?! Now there was absolutely no chance of me Apparating them out of here. Percy gave me a worried look. Before the dracaena herded me out of the room, I managed to give them a sign. "Don't worry about me, I have my school." I couldn't really just bellow in front of the whole monster community that I have magic on my side. I hope Annabeth and Percy get my message.

I left the room, but not before catching Antaeus words. "So, Percy Jackson, how do you want to die?" My heart tightened at the thought of Percy dying. I nearly lost him when he got 'lost'. I couldn't bear to live through that again.

Luke's room, I guessed, was a guest room. Everything was white, the bedsheets, pillowcases, walls, cupboards. The dracaena wasn't any immediate danger to me, and it sat at the door, as though guarding it. I paced the opposite wall, deep I thought

I laid out my choices. I had to make sure that Percy, Annabeth and Rachel were out of the arena first. I could Apparate to the arena and then Apparate them out, which risks Luke knowing my new found magic. Or I could Apparate myself out, and then hope that they get out.

I sighed in defeat and sat down dejectedly on the bed. The best option for me was to wait. Wait it out. But that seemed unlikely that would work too. The dracaena was staring at me, her fork tongue flicking in and out of her lips, as though thinking twice about Luke's order. I kept my distance, keeping an eye on her just in case she changed her mind about me and decided to let her hunger do the thinking for her.

It was about fifteen minutes late Luke entered the room. "Get out," he said sharply to the dracaena, who scowled, and then slither out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Luke had not change since I've last met him. He was still towering over my 5"3 build, although his hair had grown longer and was kept messy.

"What did you do to them?" I demanded, my voice steely.

"They escaped," he replied flatly, running his fingers through his hair. A breath of relief escaped my lips. Thank god they were escaped. They had Rachel now, guiding them towards the workshop of Daedalus. They didn't need me anymore. I could leave right now if I wanted to.

Luke glanced at me and his eyes widened. He advanced towards me, his arm extended. "Charlie, your cheek." My hand instinctively went to my cheek, my fingers running across a cut. It had stopped bleeding, by the looks of it, but there was still a nasty gash across my cheek.

Before I knew it, Luke was in front of me his fingers brushing my cheek. It caught me by surprised, and I stepped back immediately. "Don't touch me," I said, my voice trembling.

The look on Luke's face when I spoke those words almost made me want to go hug him and apologise but I knew I couldn't. He was manipulating me, and no way was I going to be that shallow to ever fall for it.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, glaring at him.

"So you could say a proper goodbye," he said, his gaze burning into mine.

"And why would I want to say a proper goodbye to you?" I replied cockily.

He smirked at me. "Because you still love me, don't you?"

I took a step back, so my back was now pressed against the wall. I was actually terrified out of my wits but I had to be courageous. "I don't love you, Castellan," I said, my cocky demeanour still strong as ever. "I never did."

If my words meant anything to Luke, he didn't let it show. "That wasn't what you told me when we were on the Princess Andromeda," he said, his eyebrow raised. "Stop toying with my bloody emotions!" he said in a high pitched voice, as though mimicking me.

"I do not sound like that!" I said crossly, furrowing my eyebrows. Sure, the world was falling and whatever but I could not let it pass that I sounded like that.

Luke grinned crookedly, "Of course you do." I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked since winter when he was smiling. His sandy blonde hair had grown messy, just how I liked it. His eyes didn't have the harsh glint to it when he was smiling, but a mischievous sparkle. His crooked smile reminded me of all the fun times we shared together back at camp.

"I do not," I said, pouting a little, even though I couldn't resist smiling. I crossed my arms as Luke advanced towards me. I couldn't help but blush. Yep, still a hormonal teenager that couldn't hide her emotions, even if the world depended on it. Heck, the world did depend on it.

"You're beautiful," Luke whispered, towering over me. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I could feel my tummy tingling. He reached his hand out, stroking my cheek and this time, _oh why did I let him_ , I didn't flinch. I averted my eyes from his gaze, blushing madly, but he tilted it up with his thumb, so that I was drowning in his clear blue eyes.

"I love you so much, Charlie Silvertongue," he said, making another wave of butterflies explode in my stomach. "And I want to kiss you right here and right now, but you would hate it," Luke finished, staring into my eyes.

"You don't know that," I said, smiling slightly. What in Hades was I thinking? I was meant to hate this guy in front of me. I was meant to hate Luke Castellan. But here I was, flirting with him and I had just basically asked him to kiss me.

Luke blinked at my reply, clearly shocked. I mean, why wouldn't he be shocked? Last winter, I told him to leave me and now, I'm practically asking for him to kiss me. I am the most indecisive person. Ever.

Luke cradled my head in his palms, and he leaned in, his lips on mine. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. His tongue explored my mouth, sucking, nibbling, and doing all kinds of things that made me moan into his mouth. I was sandwiched between the wall and Luke, is body against mine, not that minded. We were kissing passionately, there was no doubt about that, and my tummy was tingling and fluttering from excitement.

The kiss was turning rougher and rougher every second. I could hardly kept up, his tongue and lips attacking mine. Luke kissed me like there was no tomorrow, as though his life depended on it. I so gently pulled him apart from me. If I didn't stop right now, I was going to have swollen lips if I got to live for another day.

"Luke…" I mumbled as he pulled me in again.

Why was I doing this to myself? Clinging on to the little piece of hope that Luke might still turn good? We kissed for another minute before we stopped, catching our breaths, our face flushed. I still could not believe what we had just done. I kissed the enemy. Someone whose guts I was supposed to hate. Oh gods. It was all beginning to catch up to me.

"I'm so sorry for all the things I'm going to do," Luke whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair, "and I'm so so sorry for all the things I have done to hurt you. And most of all, I am sorry that we never had a chance to be together, not even for a little while. Forgive me, Charlie."

My eyes stung but I refused to cry. Not in front of Luke. I cannot show any weaknesses. I said desperately, "Luke, there's still time. Come back with me to camp. Kronos won't have a body to use."

Luke shook his head, his eyes hard, "What has the Olympians done for us? They should be taught a lesson. As for you, Charlie. You're different. You're powerful. Join me, please," he begged, "I can't bear to lose you." His blue eye shone with longing and loneliness, those blue eyes that I would always fall for, but not now. I could not fall.

My heart shattered in a hundred million thousand pieces. There was no doubt about his love towards me. But it was not enough for him to ditch his stupid dreams of making Olympus fall. And I couldn't join him. Not ever. It was wrong. I couldn't fight against Percy, my friends, my family, even if it was with Luke. I pushed Luke, and he stumbled back. "Charlie…"he pleaded.

"To think that I almost love you again," I murmured, shaking my head.

"You still love me, don't you?" he asked, his eyes begging me to utter that word.

"It doesn't matter now," I whispered croakily, my voice betraying me, "since I see you will never change."

The last thing I saw before I Apparated to Half-Blood Hill was Luke's desperate expression, his eyes begging me to not leave him. It hurt me to see him in so much pain, but I knew what I had to do. I had to leave him. I had to forget him. To forget that there was ever us.

 **A/N**

 **I know, it's sorta sad. No, it's heart-wrenching. But I hope you enjoyed this kinda long chapter. I'll be writing more chapters along the 2-2.5 k line.**

 **Don't forget to R &R lovelies!**


	29. Preparations

**A/N**

 **Hello readers! I'm here with another chapter! And hopefully another one this Sunday! I've been super busy with school these last few days. Just had a maths test. Eeek. Anyways, thanks to the 40 degrees Celsius, sports day have been postponed, meaning I have more time to write stuff! Also, don't forget to R &R ;) ;)**

I opened my eyes, to find myself staring at camp again. The faint strawberry scent made me feel safe. It was already quite dark, despite only the fact that I have only spent a few hours down in the Labyrinth, not the whole day. I guess the time down at the Labyrinth is faster. I jogged down to Chiron, who was at the Big House. "Charlie, my dear," he said, his eyes widening when he saw me, "where are the others?"

I told him the story, leaving out some parts I thought he wouldn't approve. I felt pretty useless, just apparating out and not even bother trying to find them. Not that I could, I didn't know where they were. But that didn't stop me from feeling as though I was just a burden. Throughout the whole trip, I was just there, not helping the team. Rachel was leading the way, Annabeth forming plans, and Percy, he was Percy.

"You shouldn't have done Apparated," Chiron said, uncomfortable, "now Luke knows your potential powers."

"What else could have done though," I said, plopping myself down on the couch dejectedly. I didn't even know what I was feeling. There were so much emotions surging through me right now. Hate, anger, frustration, irritation and…love?

Chiron seemed to notice my tone. Being the trainer of heaps of heroes even before me, he knows pretty much everything. "Charlie, you're as much help as Percy or Annabeth are. The campers, they look up to you as a leader."

I sighed in frustration, "Yes, but I was no help to the quest was I? I'm the monster magnet. I can't help on any of the quest because of my stupid blood-type," I paused and then snickered, "I bet if they found out about my other life, I would be shunned. So much for leader."

"Yes, you are undoubtedly different, Charlie, but that doesn't mean people won't respect you. In fact, they will find themselves to respect you even more," Chiron said, "maybe you should tell them all."

"No."

As if. The rest of camp cannot know my blood type. Sure, they looked up to me now, but I'll just be a complete weirdo and outcast if they found out about my other life. I mean, of course Annabeth and Percy can know about it. They were one of the closest people in my life and they were going to find out eventually. It was better if they found out from me than finding out by themselves or someone else.

But everyone else. If they found out about my secret…I didn't really want to think about it.

Chiron galloped on the spot nervously. "Okay, Charlie," he said uncertainly, "Go back to your cabin then. The cleaning harpies will be out soon."

I sighed and walked out of the Big House. I barely exited the Big House when I bumped into someone. "Crap," I muttered, rubbing my forehead as I got up.

I looked up to see a very angry Lord Hermes. I took a step back nervously. It would be healthy for me not to get blasted into oblivion.

"Hello, Charlie," he said icily.

"Hi Lord Hermes," I said. There was a brief silence where no one spoke for a minute.

"I'm disappointed with you." Ah, so when a god is disappointed with you, it would be best not to anger them even more because that would suck real bad for you. Because that usually meant being killed or dying in very painful ways.

But, being the stubborn hot-headed person I am, I remarked defiantly. "And what exactly did I do?"

Hermes' face darkened. It was reminded me of a face that I saw this morning. A face I so gently cradled in my hand and passionately kissed. Luke looked exactly like how Hermes' looked right now. Their cheeks had pricks of red, their blue eyes hard, their jaw clenched in anger.

"It's what you didn't do," he replied, his eyes boring into mine.

I gulped nervously, remembering the promise I made to him a year ago. That I would try with all my heart to try to get Luke to come back to us. To the gods. And during the following winter, I blew Luke off when he wanted me to go run away with him.

"I couldn't trust him, not after what he did to Annabeth," I said, crossing my arms.

"And yet, he trusted you still. He went to you, when there was so many other people he could go to."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"I never did anything horrible and life-threatening to people he cared about did I?!"

"The only person he cares about is you!" Hermes yelled, "Are you blind, Charlie Silvertongue?!"

I took a step back from him, not really wanting to be anywhere close to angry Hermes. "And you just expected me to walk into the hands of a cold-blooded killer, did you?" I retorted, ignoring what he said before.

"He is not a cold-blooded killer," Hermes growled angrily.

"Tell that to all those people he killed without giving a second though," I said, my cheeks flushing red from anger, "Tell that to my brother, who Luke has attempted to kill more than once. Tell that to the campers, whose camp is right now, in danger."

"You could have changed that! You could have changed him when he came to you, but you didn't," Hermes was so angry that his form had a whitish glow around it. "He loved you, what else do you need to show him that he was no harm to you?"

I averted my gaze from Hermes, so that I wouldn't vaporize if he accidentally revealed his true form, and so that he wouldn't see the tears that were seconds from falling. "So what if he loved me," I said. Even though he was a god and all, he had no right to venture over to my disappointing love life. I kept going, "You loved him but that didn't stop you from hurting him. You were the one sole reason he went to Kronos."

Yup. I was asking to be blasted to oblivion. Gods, how stupid was I, provoking a god? Hermes was literally glowing right now, anger on his face. And then all that was all gone in a blink of an eye. His shoulders slumped down, the hard glint in his eyes gone. He looked tired and weary, as though his immortality had stopped working for a little while. He looked as though he needed a hug. "Maybe you're right," he said.

A whitish glow erupted before I could apologise for my outburst. Hermes was right. I let a few tears fall, before rubbing them away. It was human to show emotions, but it was not heroic to let them affect your decisions.

In my heart, I knew it was true, that none of this would have happened if I had just trusted Luke last winter, but I have tried denying it, forgetting it. I just needed someone to tell me that it was true. I was left alone, standing in dark night. With my shoulders slumped back, I headed back to my cabin for a long night.

I would have stomped on the bow and snapped the arrow in half if it wasn't Will's belongings. Oh yeah, another arrow that missed the target. After about half-an hour of archery with the Apollo cabin, I am sorry to announce that none of my arrows hit the target. Surprise. I guess you can say I was actually aiming for the satyr, so technically, I didn't miss?

Will looked at me indecisively, as though he was thinking whether he should let me have another go or to tell me to piss off. I took a deep breath. It really didn't help that I had a short temper.

"It was the sun," I said him, looking at the orange ball of light in the sky. It wasn't the sun.

"I think you should have a break," Will said uncertainly, taking a step back. Gosh, it wasn't as if I was going to skewer him because he just indirectly told me I sucked at archery and I should do something better with my time.

But then again, I was known for a temper that was shorter than Clarisse…so I didn't really blame him. I nodded wearily and I headed to the woods. There were always campers guarding the entrance since we found out it could, and will serve as an invasion route to camp.

I scouted and guarded the area with Clarisse and a few more of her cabin mates. It was before the sun began do droop lower (or you can call it Apollo riding his fiery chariot), when Chiron galloped towards us.

And thank you Merlin, on top of him, with a lopsided grin on his face, was Percy and Annabeth. Just behind them, was Tyson and Grover. Despite the grim situation I was currently in, a smile cracked my face and I rushed forward to hug both of my brothers. Tyson squeezed Percy and I in a bear hug, and I was afraid my ribs had broken.

"Charlie!" Tyson exclaimed, a toothy smile on his face, "You're alive! Percy thought you would be dead.

I frowned at Percy, chastising playfully, "You should have more faith in me!"

Percy smiled, but his smile had sadness and wistfulness behind it. Kind of like my smile, if you gave it a few more years. "I thought I lost you," he said quietly.

It broke my heart to have put him through that. I gave him a small smile and trying to clear the awkward atmosphere, I managed to say, "Well, you thought wrong then." A few half-heartedly laughs (and a bleat from Grover) told me that I was successful in clearing the air.

Clarisse cleared her throat, clearly annoyed. We broke apart and I shot her an apologetic smile. Clarisse said gruffly, "Where's the string, punk?"

I looked over at Percy, and my heart sank. He was avoiding my eye contact, staring at the ground, biting his lip. The quest was not a success. Which means Luke has the string.

Annabeth said quickly after looking at Percy's expression, "Luke had the string all along. His last obstacle was the arena, but we didn't know that and Percy killed Anteaus, which meant that we cleared the last obstacle for him."

No one spoke for a moment, the truth sinking in. Clarisse, through gritted teeth said, "I'll alert the rest of the campers. We need to protect camp." She ran off back to the direction of camp.

I bit my lip. There was no way we could protect camp. I remembered the monsters we saw in Anteaus arena. That was a tiny fraction of what Luke's army was. But we had to try. We were not going down without a fight.

Chiron was inspecting me very closely. Thoughts and battle strategies were going so fast that even my mind could not process it. "Percy, Tyson," I said, trying to sound brave but obviously failing. "Split the Apollo campers. Three quarters goes to the back rank as archers and the rest, tell them to stay at the infirmary. After you're done, stay with Chiron, and stay back. You'll be helping whoever needs help."

"As for you Grover, get the rest of the nature spirits and arm them for war. I'll go with the Athena campers as the last line of defence," I said, looking at Chiron and expecting him to object, but he merely nodded and galloped after Percy. Grover stumbled deeper into the woods, grumbling to himself.

I looked at Annabeth. It should be the other way round, Athena kids giving instructions to the other cabins. Annabeth gave me a weak smile and we turned, jogging in silence to the grey tent that served as a battle strategist camp.


	30. A very un-selfish swordsman?

**A/N**

 **I said Sunday, so here it is! This chapter is mostly about the Battle of Labyrinth, and yeah, I suck at writing action scenes but at least I tried :/ Don't forget to R &R and thank you to all the previous lovely reviews :DD**

Ten minutes. That was how long it took to round up the campers and nature spirits and put them all in defence mode. I had to admit, it was pretty impressive. About a hundred campers gathered around the entrance, armour on, weapons in their hands, their faces grim with determination. I couldn't help but be compare the number of campers there was when I first arrived, to the measly number that stood in front of me, ready for war.

We all knew what was coming at camp. Hundreds or monsters.

There was silence, the tension and the fear obvious amongst us, but our sense of duty prevailing. A low rumbling sound echoed around camp and I gripped my dagger even more tightly, my lips parted sucking in a breath.

And that was when all Hades went loose. Hordes of dracaenas slithered out of the stinking old cave, but they got caught in the sharp celestial road tracks that the Hephaestus cabin had installed weeks ago, causing them to dissipate with a sharp wail.

Maybe we got this. Maybe we have a chance, even as small and slim as it seems, maybe we can save camp.

Nope. My brain just had to say that. Dozens of Laistrygonian giants ripped out of the small entrance, in their hands were flattened cars, serving as clubs. They swatted half a dozen of nymphs out of their way with one swing, and I could hear Grover crying out in anger from a distance.

I bit my bottom lip, readying myself for an attack, and sure enough, a pack of ugly telekhines rushed forward, their vicious jaws bared, snarling at us. I attacked back, alongside some Athena campers, slashing at the vicious mutts. One dissipate into dust, but another one managed to claw at my left arm. I kicked it away, but it got on its feet again, snarling at me. I lunged for it, and it pounced. Ducking, I managed to slash it before its sharp claws met me.

It was a small victory, but meant hardly anything in the face of what we were facing. I could see volleys of arrows being fired at the hordes of monsters, a flurry of swords slashing and stabbing at the monsters. In the distance, I could also see a- woah, it was a monster with more than two hands, definitely more than two hands, probably a hundred hands, but it was fighting for us, throwing rocks at hostile monsters. The ground was littered with monster sludge and yet, they still kept coming.

"Charlie! The woods!" I heard Tyson yell. I jerked around, to find myself facing a few nymphs who were desperately trying to put out the fire in the woods. One of the Laistrygonian giants cackled as he ripped out a tree and fed the fire with it.

Anger bubbled in me. "Tyson, cover me!" I shouted, concentrating on the creek. With a pull in my gut, I saw the water rise up, even taller than the giant itself. And yet, I somehow knew it wasn't enough to put out the fire. I concentrated even more, and it felt as though someone was wrenching my gut out. I couldn't hold this for any longer. I let the water drop and fortunately, it was enough to douse the fire, and unfortunately, enough to earn me a very angry meeting with a giant.

Before I could even raise my dagger, Tyson surged forward, giving the giant a punch in his sorry face. It collapsed on the floor, not quite dead though. I finished him with a stab with my dagger, and it roared before exploding in monster sludge. Yuck.

"Thanks Tyson," I managed to say, before he rushed at another monster again. The campers were certainly putting up a great fight against the monsters, but it was not enough. Hordes of monsters kept rushing in, and it was obvious that the campers were tired, worn out and injured. Camp was going to get overrun.

Hellhounds and enemy half-bloods kept pouring out of the entrance, overwhelming camp with another wave of fresh soldiers. Two hellhounds the size of a small truck leapt at me, and I knew I was done for. A hellhound that size by myself? A small chance. Two? Forget it. I gripped my dagger tightly. I was not going down without a fight.

And just then, Grover came running out, and coming out of his mouth was the most horrible sound I have ever heard. Including the sound of Malfoy's drawling. The monsters scattered, their hands covering their ears, screeching and shrieking, trampling over their own people and rushing back in the Labyrinth.

The battle was over.

And amongst the fallen campers, the Apollo camper healers, I saw Quintus. How dare he show his wretched face around here! I stomped over angrily to where he stood. Traitor. Spy. That was exactly what he was and I hate him. Correction. I hate traitors. Betrayal suck.

Then what was he doing talking to Annabeth and Percy? And was that Nico?

I bared my teeth at Quintus, my dagger levelled at him. "Traitor!" I snarled, "You were working for Luke. How dare you show yourself here!" I would have fought him right here and right there, but Percy held me back.

"He's Daedalus, Charlie," Annabeth said quietly, "Son of Athena, a clever inventor, but not wise. Not ever."

I didn't ask to clarify whether I heard her properly. I had lived in the world on monsters for too long to know that I should accept whatever was thrown at me, including the fact that this middle aged guy in front of me is actually an old cripple who was meant to be a lot older than he looks. Like about hundreds and thousand years older.

"If it's Daedalus, why don't we kill him?" I snarled, "He gave the string to Luke and sent you on a hopeless quest."

"Because he has to do that himself," Nico said softly. I turned around to see Nico's brown eyes carefully studying me. He looked a lot gaunter and tireder than when I talked to him in the Iris-Message.

I crossed my arms. As if he was going to give up his life for camp. Annabeth was right, he was a clever inventor, no doubt, but he was not wise.

Daedalus/Quintus gave me an apologetic smile, before facing Annabeth. He handed her a small thin laptop that had a glowing blue delta sign on it, and he said, "My work is here. It's all I managed to save from the fire. Notes on projects I never started. Some of my favourite designs. I couldn't develop these over the last millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world, but perhaps you will find it interesting.

My jaw dropped in surprise. Daedalus/Quintus was actually going to kill himself so the Labyrinth, which was tied to his lifeline, would collapse. Annabeth had the same look on her face. With trembling hands, she reached out for the laptop, handling it as though it was pure gold.

Annabeth exclaimed, "You're just going to give this to me? But this, this is… priceless!"

"A small compensation for the way I have acted. You were right, Annabeth. Children of Athena, we should be wise, and I was not. It has come for my time to pass on," Daedalus replied, smiling at the shocked expression on Annabeth's face.

He then turned to Percy, "One last favour before I go, Percy Jackson. I cannot leave Mrs. O'Leary alone. Will you care for her?" We both glanced up at the hellhound who was licking at Daedalus' hair. Percy, like me, had grown very fond of her with the long stretch of time we have both spent in the sword-fighting arena with her.

"Yeah, of course I will," Percy replied.

To my surprise, Daedalus then turned to me. "A great swordsman, or swordswoman, should I say" he said, giving me a small smile, "You have great potential and leadership skill, Charlie, but you do not need me to tell you that."

His face suddenly turned grim and hard, the smile wiped off in a matter of a few seconds. "But do not ever let your emotions, or the thought of a prize let you get distracted. I thought helping Luke would let Minos off my back, but it did the complete opposite."

Merlin's beard, he did not just say that. And in front of Percy, Annabeth and Nico. My cheeks burned with embarrassment, and I opened my mouth to protest. "And what prize, exactly, will let me get distracted?" I asked him.

Daedalus only gave me a sorry knowing smile, and I found myself to be observed by the watchful eyes of Nico again. Boy, he sure looked confused. Daedalus turned to Nico, and then he asked quietly, "Will you take my soul for ransom then? You could use it to reclaim your sister."

So this was what Nico wanted all along. His sister back. That was all he wanted but he got dragged into something even deeper and eviler. That poor poor boy.

But Nico merely shook his head. He said, "No, I will help you release your spirit, but Bianca has moved on. She must stay where she is."

"You are becoming wise, son of Hades. Well then, I am ready to see my son…and Perdix. I must tell them how sorry I am," Daedalus said.

Nico drew his grey iron sword, and the he said, "Your time is long since come. Be released and rest."

Daedalus, with a smile of relief on his face, froze. His body turning grey, and then slowly, he disintegrated. Beneath us, the ground trembled, which most mortal will probably think an earthquake. But we half-bloods, we knew better. Bit by bit, the ancient Labyrinth collapsed, and hopefully, the Titan's army buried with it.

Mrs. O'Leary howled in despair, and Percy patted her softly on her back, trying to comfort her. Annabeth hugged her laptop, probably her most prized possession besides her dagger. Nico stood lifelessly, staring at the piece of blue sky.

Gods, did I feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve this. He didn't even have a mortal parent to look after him. I rested my arm on his shoulder, trying to give him the most sincere grin I can muster up. "So… still want to learn how to surf with me?"


	31. No more denial Acceptance

**A/N**

 **Heyyyy! Sorry I haven't been uploading for like ten days, but I've been busy with heaps of assignments and tests :( Luckily, there's a long weekend so I get to write more (+ do homework) I promise I'll update again either on Tuesday night or Wednesday night! This is more of a filler chapter :\**

 **Don't forget to R &R!**

I woke up, with a small black owl nipping at my nose. I recognised it as Seamus' Screech Owl, Archimedes, or Arc for short (which was ironic because Archimedes (the inventor and mathematician) was very clever, and Arc (the owl) was anything but). At least it wasn't the violent one that Dean sent. I stroked the owl gently a few times, before it let me untie the letter on its leg.

I let it have a sip of water out of my bed side cup while I read the letter, also making a mental note not to drink out of that cup ever again. I've seen what Seamus had fed Arc before, plus the fact that Seamus hardly ever cleans Arc.

I looked around, making sure Percy and Tyson was still asleep, before unfolding the piece of parchment.

 _Dear Charlie,_

 _Seeing as you weren't on the Hogwarts Express yesterday_ (Wow, already? It just seemed like yesterday when I Apparated out of Hogwarts) _, I'm guessing you've decided to stay at America. Oh yeah, and thanks for telling me, because I so didn't spend half an hour aimlessly drifting like an idiot trying to find you._

 _I hope things over there aren't as bad as it sounds. Heard on muggle news that a volcano exploded about a week ago, and there's freak storms and shitty waves everywhere in America. Hope that didn't have anything to do with you._

 _Have you heard from Dean yet? I'm really worried about him, since his blood type isn't really confirmed. Professor Snape is now the Headmaster here in Hogwarts, and the Death Eater twins, Amica or something, she's the Muggle Studies professor, and Alecto is the Dark Arts professor. What kind of school teaches Dark Arts?!_

 _My mam didn't want me return to Hogwarts but we got a letter and it was compulsory to attend. Hogwarts isn't a really nice place to be right now and I'm glad you're not here (well, I'm kinda sad and lonely, but relieved because you're not in such a shitty place?)._

 _Anyways, just wanted to make sure you're alright. I really miss you and Dean._

 _P.S. Don't you dare put writing a reply off! I will be waiting eagerly for you reply._

 _Love_

 _Seamus_

I smiled a little at the post script that Seamus had scribbled at the end of the parchment. I rummaged through my bed side cabinet, trying to find a spare piece of paper.

 _Dear Seamus,_

 _First off, I have to apologise for not telling you about me not going back to Hogwarts. Percy, Tyson, Annabeth and Grover got sent on a quest, down to somewhere they actually can't navigate through. I had to keep an eye out on this guy who turned out be the inventor… it's complicated._

 _Yup, freak storms and shitty weather got everything to do with us. My brother, on his quest, manage to summon this huge earthquake, which caused Mount St Helens to erupt. And can you guess who was trapped under the mountain? 10 points for Gryffindor if you guessed correctly. Well, it's Typhoon, which just happens to be the Olympians' bane, even bigger than the Titans themselves! Woohoo!_

 _Did I forget to mention the fact that I forgot that yesterday was the 1_ _st_ _of September because camp had this massive fight against the Titan army? I nearly died but that's no biggie. I forgot to tell you that I wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. That's a very big biggie._

 _Yes, I have heard from Dean. He's on the run because the Ministry's on his back. But he told us not to worry because he can now do magic outside of school now. And please don't remind me that I can't. I will skewer your face through letter form. I sometimes hate being the youngest out of you three. Anyways, Dean says he's with a few other muggle-borns who are also on the run._

 _From hearing about all the shitty things about Hogwarts, I'm kinda relived that I'm not going back. Seriously, Professor Snape as headmaster and a couple of Death Eaters as professors? Since Dean isn't there to keep you at line, don't do anything stupid. Don't you dare get in trouble_ (kinda ironic since this is me writing but whatever _). I'm serious, Finnigan._

 _I'm really missing you, Seamus. Stay safe._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Charlie_

I carefully folded the piece of paper, before tying it around Arc's claws. It chirped thankfully to me, before soaring out of the window. It then occurred to me that I had finally answered the question that was hanging over my head for the last month. I had chosen to fight for camp, and there was no going back.

"Charlie," Percy said, his face the most serious I've ever seen, "we need to talk." We were in the sword fighting arena (surprise surprise) and it had been two days since the Battle of the Labyrinth. There were so many deaths in so little time, and I was lucky to not have been one of them.

I didn't want to imagine the result of a battle between the handful of half-bloods and the army of monsters I have seen while held captive on the Princess Andromeda.

I barely parried Percy's slash, and I muttered, "Great timing, brother." Percy and I were closer than ever, but he had been acting strange. As though he's keeping something away from me. Annabeth and Nico had been acting the exact same too.

Percy stopped, turning his sword back in a pen (Thanks Poseidon. All I ever got from you was nothing), and he said, "You don't understand. We really need to talk. Now."

I sheathed my dagger, frowning slightly. "Okay, shoot," I told him.

Percy stared at me right in the eye, and he said, "It's about Luke."

I flinched at his name, and through gritted teeth, I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, "What about him?"

"When Annabeth, Rachel, Nico and I got out of Daedalus' workshop, we went back in the Labyrinth again. We wandered in to this place, and I saw a sarcophagus. Inside it was Luke's body, except that he hand this chunk missing from his chest. This traitor half-blood did a vow thing to Kronos, and the piece appeared. Luke woke up, except he wasn't Luke anymore. His eyes were golden, and they belonged to Kronos. And my sword, it couldn't even touch him," Percy said. He opened his mouth to say something but he hesitated.

I swallowed. So out of everything he said, I believed the truth he was telling was a lie. His body was going to be used as a host to Kronos. I stammered, "Okay."

There was a brief silence, where Percy meticulously observed me, before he said softly, "Good, because he's dead now. From now on, it's Kronos, not Luke."

"It's almost as you want him to be evil," I called out to him. I was trying to net let my anger show. Percy's last comment really pissed me off, even if I knew it was true.

"He gave himself to Kronos," Percy replied arrogantly, "I'm sorry Charlie, but he's gone."

"You don't sound very sorry," I said sarcastically.

"That's it, isn't it? You still love Luke," Percy said, exhaling.

"I don't," I retorted back. I don't love him. I could never love someone as evil and horrible as him, could I?

Percy ignored me, "Gods, Charlie. Forget about him!"

I snapped. He was telling me to forget a person that, sure, is evil, but he had meant so much to me. I had known Luke since I was very young, and here was Percy, telling me to forget about someone who was one of the biggest part of my life.

"You didn't know him before, Percy! I did!" I snapped angrily at him, before stomping out of the arena.

Percy had no right to tell me what to do. I'll accept it in my own time. I just hope the time will come soon.


	32. To see the not-so-wonderful Wizard of Oz

**A/N**

 **Arghhhh. Homework. I had the SMC today which is this weird maths competition and I did really shit because none of them were multiple questions and I know I'm going to get two right because they were the only ones I knew how to do :( I'm quite stressed out lately but it's alright 4 more weeks and bless, two weeks of holiday!**

 **So I've decided to skip the rest of the school year as it's just gonna be Charlie training at camp and all the boring bits. I'm skipping right to the bit before the Battle of Hogwarts. After the Battle of Hogwarts, it'll be the Battle of Manhattan. I know, it's gonna be hell for Charlie. Don't forget to R &R!**

Ten months. Well, not really. One and a half more weeks and it will be ten months since I've trained relentlessly at camp. Nearly a year since I've been back at Hogwarts. I've been completely cut off from the magical world, besides a few scarce letters from Seamus and mum. From what Seamus has written to me, Hogwarts was not really the best and the safest place to be right now.

Luckily for me, I was able to practise magic, since I've turned off age, so I wasn't that rusty. I had to practise in private though, usually alone, but sometimes with Percy or Annabeth. They found my little stick, oak wood and dragon's heart-string, 13 inches long, nice and supple, quite interesting.

They begged and bothered me to have a go casting a spell but I didn't let them after I recalled the memory of me choosing my wand. I had to go through a lot, around ten wands before I found the right one. The wands that didn't suit me, one nearly blew a hole in poor Ollivander's shop.

I sighed as I plonked myself down on the pier next to the lake, running my fingers through my hair. I had just gotten a letter from Seamus, and the news was not the best. Understatement of the year. The news was horrible. Even the muggles had noticed the increasing amount of suspicious deaths.

My eyes scanned the newest letter that Seamus had sent me, reading it for the hundredth time.

 _Things are bad up here, Charlie. We need your help._

Wasn't much of a letter, to be honest, but it was enough to convince me that I needed to go back to Hogwarts. There has been whispers and rumours, even on muggle news, that a war or some sort of fight was bound to happen. Plus, the fact that Seamus had asked for my help, was enough proof that things were serious up there. Seamus, in the past ten months had never asked me to go back to Hogwarts. If he did, it was something serious.

I had to help out there. I was needed there more than I was needed here.

"Chiron," I called out after him, scrambling up and jogging to where he was, over at the archery range.

He galloped around, a kind smile on his wise face. "What is the matter, my dear?" he asked, slinging his bow behind his back.

I took a deep breath before starting, "Well, I need to go back Hogwarts."

Chiron swished his tail uncomfortably. "Your mother disagrees," he replied, "She wishes for you to stay here at camp."

I sighed impatiently. I was seventeen, turning eighteen right before Christmas. Mum had to stop making decisions for me. I had to make them for myself. "I wasn't asking for permission. I was letting you know that I will be returning to Hogwarts," I said with a tone of finality in my voice.

"Look Charlie," Chiron said uneasily, "There are things happening in the Great Britain. Things that aren't very safe. It is best for you not to go up there."

I shoved the piece of letter that I had received from Seamus this morning. "I know," I said urgently, but they need me. Seamus wouldn't tell me to go if it wasn't something serious.

"It's not safe."

I glared at Chiron. I don't know who, but one of us was being selfish here. "There are two parts in my life," I said angrily to Chiron, "And now, one of them is in danger, and you are never, ever going to stop me from going and at least trying to save it." Merlin, I sounded like a bratty kid who always had to get what she wanted.

"Yes, I know, but it's not what your mother would have wanted," Chiron said desperately.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me," I huffed crossly, before storming back to my cabin. Who was he to tell me what to do? He could not possibly think he could stop me from going. From under my bed, I pulled out my trunk. There was hardly anything inside, besides my wand, my cloak, and a few charm books.

I knew what I had to do. I obviously wouldn't be able to Apparate to Hogwarts, but I could Apparate to Hogsmeade, then slip into Hogwarts under the cover of the night. Easier said than done. According to Seamus' letter, the place was crawling with Death Eaters, all looking for one person. Harry Potter.

I slipped into my cloak, savouring the feeling of having it back on me. It had been a long time. Even though it was sweltering hot right now in America, it was nice to have the familiarity of my cloak with me. Obviously, I couldn't just waltz into the hands of the Death Eaters looking like some lost American. They would kill me without a doubt. I had to look my part.

"Charlie?"

I jerked around, tensed, but sighing with relief when I realised it was Percy. "Can't talk Percy. Goodbye, little brother," I said hurriedly, stuffing my wand into my pocket.

"Where…where are you going?" he asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"Hogwarts," I said quickly.

He blinked in surprise, before grabbing my arm. "Woah, you can't leave! We'll lose our best swords woman."

I smiled wryly. "Nice to know that you think that," I said, "But I can leave. Hogwarts' in danger."

I expected Percy to stop me and protest and everything but he nodded firmly. "You do what you have to do. Try to stay alive. Please."

I was super relieved that at least someone approved of what I was going to do. Usually, my plans included me running at a monster and then just doing what I do best – kicking the monster's sorry ass. I was never one to formulate a plan, much less go along with one.

What I was about to do…was the closest thing to a plan I've got. I nodded curtly at Percy, giving him a small strained smile. "Well then," I said softly, "I hope I see you again. Tell Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Nico I said goodbye. Bye, baby brother."

He gave me a tight nod and a thumbs up. I shut my eyes, concentrating on the faint memory of the Three Broomsticks. My stomach turned upside down, and with a crack, I was whisked to Hogsmeade.

I opened my eyes, but I didn't need to, to know what I was facing. But what the Hades were they doing here? Seamus never mentioned them. A few hundred of Dementors - that was what it was.

Gods, it was horrible. It was like having to relive every horrible thing I've done and felt. The betrayal I felt. The pain, the hurt, the lies. It was like to relive me refusing Luke's offer to run away with him. The guilt that I've felt, not trusting him, and the guilt that I felt when I ran up towards Professor Dumbledore's office instead of dealing with Malfoy myself. The bodies I saw, lying near the woods after the battle we had last summer. The pain I went through when I thought I had lost Percy forever.

I reached shakily to my wand that was stuffed in my pocket. I had to cast the Patronus Charm. Which meant I had to hold on to that one happy memory. Seems hard to find a happy memory in my unfortunate life of a demi-witch, but I remembered the last time Dean, Seamus and I were here together.

I clung on to that piece of memory as though my life depended on it (well, it did), and then with a deep breath, I said, my voice clear, "Expecto Patronum!" A wispy shape of a hippocampi shot out of the end and the Dementors, thank Merlin, fled.

My victory, however, was short-lived. From behind a bunch of dusty mildew-infested crates, I could see dark figures heading towards me in hushed whispers. And they did not look very friendly. Before I could do anything though, I was grabbed by my arm, and dragged into a house.

I raised my wand threateningly, but it was easily knocked out of my hands. I decided opening my mouth to scream for help because I thought that I would bet my money on this rather than facing the looming figures that waited for me outside.

I turned around to find myself facing an old man. The way he looked, it was surprising how much strength he still had in those old bones of his.

"You didn't have to," I said to him as he shuffled around his home, fumbling with the rickety teapot. I continued, "But thank you for helping me."

The man didn't speak, but proceeded to pouring boiling water and adding tea leaves into the teapot. I walked around his home, my grip never leaving my wand. There was a chance that this man could still not be my ally.

After a brief moment, he came to me, setting the teapot and a tray of food on the table, before saying, "Sit down."

I eyed him suspiciously, my grip tightening on my wand, before plopping myself down on the chair opposite of him.

"Eat."

I didn't touch the food. It could have been poisoned.

I said, breaking the silence, "My name is Charlie. Charlie Silvertongue. What's your name?"

"Aberforth," he said, picking up his cup of tea and sipping it. "And you're not Harry Potter."

I gave him a crooked smile. "No," I said, "I'm not."

Aberforth did not seem amused. "What the hell did you think you were doing, coming back here?"

"I came here because Seamus, my friend said they needed help here!" I said hotly.

"We've been needing help since last year," Aberforth muttered darkly, "And Seamus, that stupid boy. You said he sent you?"

"No, he said needed my help."

"Well in that case, you better come with me," he said demandingly. "Oh and grab a piece of bread while you're at it. You won't be getting much food from where you're going."

"No," I said firmly, pointing my wand at him. This Aberforth guy could be anyone. He could be one of the Death Eaters for all I know. It seems unlikely, but anything was possible. "How do I know I can trust you?" It wasn't really nice of me to do this, to stomp into his house and then throw his hospitality back at him but you could never be too sure.

Out of all the things he could have done, he chuckled. "Seamus told me you would be a handful. He's coming down to meet you. He'll be a second."

At that exact moment, a portrait swung open, and from behind, emerged a sandy-haired boy with bright blue eyes. He had a familiar sly amused smile on his battered bruised face.

"Seamus!" I yelled, rushing forward to hug him. Oh gods, I missed him. After nearly a year of not seeing him, being reunited was one hell of a feeling.


	33. Kinda reunited?

**A/N**

 **Before you read this chapter, I would like to apologise for not updating as frequent as I said I would. I know my chapters aren't very long and you would probably like to read more than just around 1.5k words a week but I'm really busy with schoolwork right now and yeah :\ COMPULSORY parent-teacher-student interviews are coming up soon and they're graded?**

 **Anyways, I'm super sorry so here's two chapters that I stayed up till 12 last night writing. I have another chapter tucked away somewhere so I gotta find that and post that too. Don't forget to R &R lovelies :))))))) I like constructive critism!**

Seamus rushed forward and hugged me fiercely. "Charlie," he said.

No other words were exchanged but we couldn't deny how happy we were to see each other again. Alive. Not unhurt but at least, alive.

There was a small cough and we broke apart. In the long dark corridor hidden behind the portrait, I could see another figure holding a small oil lamp. "Neville?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hey Charlie," Neville said, "Hello Aberforth. Glad to see you in one piece. I see Charlie hasn't hexed you yet."

I shot Aberforth an apologetic look, but he merely chuckled. "You can never be too careful. Well, I would tell you to Apparate from wherever you came from but I doubt you'll listen so you better be off."

"Thanks," I mumbled, before stepping into dark corridor, following Neville's lead. Seamus followed behind me and the portrait swung shut, trapping us in the darkness with nothing but the flickering light of our wands.

"Where are we going?" I asked Seamus curiously. I knew there were secret passages around Hogwarts but I doubt we were going back to the Gryffindor common room. After me so helpfully alerting the Death Eaters outside with my little Patronus, security would be even harsher.

"I didn't right in the letters I sent you, because I was afraid they could be intercepted, but we're going to the Room of Requirement. Heart and headquarters of Dumbledore's Army," Seamus replied, "We rebel against the Headmaster, the Death Eaters, and anyone supporting you-know-who. Neville here is the leader and I'm kinda like second in command."

"Have you seen what happens to people who get detention?!" Neville exclaimed angrily. "The Death Eaters use the Cruciatus curse on them. And the rest of the students are forced to watch, and then practise of them."

My eyes widened in surprise. This was not the Hogwarts I know. "Isn't the Cruciatus curse illegal?" I asked Neville timidly. I have never seen Neville so angry in my whole entire life. For the past years at Hogwarts, he had always been the nice, shy and clumsy kid. Now, here he was, leading a rebel group, fierce and confident as ever. A proud name to the Gryffindor house.

Seamus laughed humorouslessly. "You've been gone too long, Charlie," he said, "The Ministry, who is under the power of you-know-who legalised the Three Unforgivable curses."

I gulped. This sounded worse than I ever imagined. Everything was falling apart and it took too long for me to open my eyes. I should have come here earlier, seeing that there was no immediate threats at camp. Again, I have made the wrong choice of staying at camp. I chose the easy choice of staying at somewhere where it was safe, rather than the right choice of fighting and helping out here at Hogwarts.

We walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's safe company, until we reached a door. Neville gave me a small smile and said, "Well, this is it, Charlie. Welcome back to Hogwarts."

Seamus added, "Hogwarts downgraded."

The door swung open and I was greeted by a group of students. Their curious faces soon fell when someone exclaimed, "It's not Harry!" They all had something similar, gaunt and tired faces, but fire burned in their eyes. There were a few 'hi Charlie's' before the crowd disperse yet again.

"Nice to see you too," I mumbled, walking after Seamus as he showed me the place. The Room of Requirement looked different to the one we used for the Dumbledore's Army lessons. Instead of having bookshelves and dark detectors stashed away in the corners, there were sleeping bags against the walls, tables filled with piles of papers, and a small group of people practising duelling, people munching on food and talking in hushed whispers.

It was then I realised that students had made the room their permanent home. Because their own dormitories were too dangerous. It pained and sickened me to think that what I had once called my home had turned into this.

I sighed. Not only is the Room their home now, it is also mine, until I return to camp. "So, you said you needed my help," I said to Seamus.

Seamus swallowed nervously. "I know I didn't say this in the letter, because I knew you wouldn't come if I told you," he said anxiously, and then he continued, "We need you to train under-aged students.

I blinked, half of me confused and half of me quite angry. Seamus, out of all the people, should know that I was really against under-aged kids fighting. They didn't deserve to go through what I did. Losing people I loved and cared about. The thought of losing my home. Facing death, and by the hand of someone I had once trusted and loved.

These under-aged students did not have a responsibility of fighting. They should be kept safe, away from harm's way. Why are we even training them, to equip them for a duel or a battle?! And out of all the people to teach them, why me?

With so much thoughts running in my head, I did my best to try not to scream them all out at Seamus. Instead, in an eerily calm voice, I said, "Why in Hades name are we training young students to fight?"

Seamus bit his lips, avoiding my gaze. "Because," he said, "We need help. Do you know how much pressure Dumbledore's Army has been under lately? We need new recruits, whether they be under-aged or not. Hell, we were fifth years when we started."

"But we weren't training to fight in a bloody war!" I said indignantly.

"Did you not hear Harry when we were in Hogs Head? We were fighting to protect ourselves from you-know-who!" Seamus cried, his face flushing red. "We should be doing the same to the students here, teaching them to protect themselves and to fight back against you-know-who!"

It was not surprising how fast we got into an argument. It always happened before but we always stuck together, through thick and thin.

My eyes stung when I remembered all those young demigods, around the age of fourteen and fifteen, their bodies laid limp, scattered around the woods. They didn't deserve to die. None of them did. They were teenagers, and their responsibility did not include fighting in a battle.

"We have enough people," I said harshly, trying to avoid talking about camp in such a public place. "We don't need new recruits. Under-aged recruits, to be precise. It's not right, asking them to fight."

Seamus impatiently took a deep breath, and then he whispered, quite forcefully, "I know what you went through in the summer, Charlie, and I know for a fact that the exact same thing will happen soon, but with wands this time. If the students were unable to fight back, there would be more deaths. By helping teach and train them, you reducing the deaths. You want that, right?"

I want that.

I took a shaky deep breath, "I'm refusing to teach anyone who's under fourth year."

Seamus nodded and then he hugged me. "Charlie, I know it's not my fault and you hate hearing this, but I'm sorry for what happened at camp. Those people, they don't deserve to die. I asked you specifically because I know you will do anything to stop young people from getting killed." He then gave me a small grin before her said, "And also you're kickass in Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Dennis," I said, my voice scarily calm, "Listen to me." My voice only goes dangerously calm when I'm really frustrated and when I feel like pulling my hair out. Right now, I feel like pulling my hair out. I was teaching a bunch of fifth years, and it was going harder than I thought. A lot of them, do not even know how to cast a corporeal shield charm.

Over the past few days, I've taught under-aged students how to do basic defence charms, disarming and stunning spells, a tricky reductor curse, and I also threw in a few nasty hexes and jinxes just to piss the Death Eaters off when the time does come.

It had been an equivalent to an emotional rollercoaster. I have felt frustration (which is what I am feeling right now if you didn't catch on about the bit where I wanted to pull my hair out), delight, pride, annoyance and irritation. And let's just say I've grown to respect professors (and Chiron) a lot more.

I'm still wrapping my head around how I'm training a bunch of under-aged students to fight in a battle. I am literally grooming them to most probably die in some sort of horrible way. This was going against everything I've ever believed in. But the good thing was, it did take my mind off camp.

There was nowhere where I could cramp my worries for camp when here I am, getting irritated from a bunch of fifth years who still don't know how to cast a proper shield charm, a must in a soldiers arsenal of spells.

I said, "Remember, it is pro-TAY-go, not pro-te-GOH. Say the second one and you'll probably blast a hole in here."

I watched in pride as Dennis and Julian, a fifth year in Ravenclaw, properly conjured up a shield charm. A light blueish glow, nearly transparent, shot out of their wands and then erupted, making a then near-invisible shield around them.

They yelped, surprised by their own abilities, before thanking me gratefully and then running to show other recruits. Right at that moment, pride engulfed me. This feeling wasn't totally foreign to me, since I've trained with a few new campers before, but it was one feeling I could definitely get used to.

It was a little while after when Seamus and I were discussing the plans for the newer recruits, when the room suddenly buzzed with excitement. Murmurs or interest erupted around the room, whispers of Harry Potter returning. I honestly did not see how oh, the chosen, can help us defeat you-know-who.

Of course, he somehow killed you-know-who when he could barely walk, and on several other occasions, but I seriously doubt he can help right now. Where the heck even was he, when Dumbledore's Army was here, protecting and helping students who are getting tortured as detention.

Sure enough, Neville stood up at the door where I had emerged out from a few days ago, and behind him, was the Golden Trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione. A lot of people were ecstatic to see them, chanting Harry Potter over and over again. I felt bad for Ron and Hermione.

Harry cleared his throat, and then addressing the whole crowd, he said his voice ringing out clear, "We're looking for something of Ravenclaw's. It should be old and prestigious and like, it'll be worth a lot.

For a crowd that was chanting a cheering a second ago, they were absolutely and utterly silent, confused faces in the crowd. Until a girl with pale blond hair, slightly like Malfoy's said, "I think you're talking about the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw."

"Where is it?" Harry asked urgently, and I resisted the urge to slap my face and exclaim, 'It's lost for a reason.'

Cho, a Ravenclaw in my year, took the words straight out of my mouth and said exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes, "The point is, Luna, it's lost. That's why it's called The Lost Diadem. It's been lost for centuries, even though many had sought it."

Ron then interrupted, asking a question that I guessed, was probably at the back of everyone's mind. "First of all, what the heck is a diadem?" he demanded.

Terry, another Ravenclaw who was also in my year offered, "It's sort of like a tiara or a crown. It's supposed to have magical properties that enhances wisdom of the wearer.

"I can show you if you want," Cho volunteered, "There's a statue of it up in the Ravenclaw common-room."

Ginny, the girl I recognised who so brutally dumped Dean suddenly stood up, her voice laced with jealousy and possessiveness. She said, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you?"

Luna nodded dreamily and she and Harry left the Room of Requirement. I hope they make it without bumping into some nasty Death Eaters.


	34. War preparations pt1

We stayed in the Room of Requirement for another half an hour, smothered in excited whispers and rumours, before word came around that there was an assembly down at the Great Hall, and attendance was compulsory. I suspected that it was going to be something about Harry Potter, as he so helpfully alerted their presence with the little stunt of the Patronus according to what Neville told me.

I threw my cloak over my shoulder, stuffing my wand in my pocket, and discreetly weaving around students, making my way out of the room as fast as possible. If Seamus saw me, there was no way he was letting me go out there, since I was basically a trespasser, and would most likely be killed off if some Death Eater saw me.

But I had to be there, if what Harry had said was true with the battle coming up. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened down there and I wasn't there to prevent it or to help.

I felt someone wrap their palm around my arm, stopping me from advancing anymore. I groaned mentally turning around to find myself staring at the angry eyes of Seamus.

"You're not going out there," he said, his voice with a tone of finality. The tables have definitely turned. He used to be the one I had to restrain, not the other way round.

I wring my arm out of his grip, annoyed with him. I especially hated in when people told me what to do. "I am going out there," I growled angrily.

Seamus pulled me aside. "Charlie," he said furiously, "If someone spots you. You're dead. And we're dead, for helping you."

"I need to help," I said, equally as furious, "What is the point of coming here if I'm not going to help!"

"You're going to endanger everyone in Gryffindor. You don't want that," he said.

"Answer my bloody question!" I demanded. "Why the hell do you even tell me to come here if I can't help!?" I was beyond pissed. Putting me here is stupid. I belong out there, where my first instinct is to blast off the ugly faces of any dumb Death Eaters stupid enough to threatened my home.

"It's just an assembly. We'll definitely get you when the real battle starts. But right now, coming down will endanger the students who tried to conceal you," Seamus said calmly, his tone reasonable. He was never one to lose his temper, unlike me.

I threw my hand up, frustrated. Seamus was right. Now, I was being selfish. That didn't stop me from being angry though. I sat down, glaring at the crowd that slowly thinned out as they filed stealthily and slowly out of the Room without being seen by any of the Death Eaters.

Seamus gave me an apologetic look, before he ushered the last of the people out, and exited the Room himself, the door slamming shut before molding back as a wall.

I let out a strangled frustrated yell, slamming my fist on a table. The books stacked on it toppled over, leaving a dusty mess. I hated this. While I sat here, bored out of my mind, there were under-aged (as well as student of age) in this school, being threatened by a huge ass battle.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. My temper wasn't at my best right now and I could easily smash a table into splinters if I wanted to.

I paced the room for gods know how long, until Harry, with a flustered faced, along with Hermione and Ron emerged.

"What's going on?" I asked them, my eyes stormy with worry.

"Charlie," Hermione said urgently, "You need to go. Get out of this room. Professor Snape and the Death Eaters have been overthrown, well, at least for now. They're preparing for a battle now. You should go help them."

As strange as it could have sounded, I relaxed. At least now, I wouldn't be stuck here twiddling my thumbs. I have been on the front lines for so long now that now, it was almost like second nature to me. A natural instinct.

I gave Hermione a crooked smile, jogging over to the exit. "Well, good luck then," I said, strangely cheerful as I walked out of the Room of Requirement.

***  
The castle, that used to be my home, was unrecognisable. No floating candles adorned the Great Hall, but instead there were students, their faces grim, rushing around in a flurry of cloaks and shouts. Some of the Prefects and professors had led younger students down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common-room. They thought that it would be safe for them there, as it was unlikely the battle was going to move on over to the dungeons.

I bumped into Seamus on the way down rushing down the stairs. He was huffing and puffing running up the stairs, probably come get me from the Room of Requirement. And behind him was a very familiar dark skinned boy who went by the name, Dean Thomas.

A grin split my face, despite the circumstances. "Dean!" I cried, running forward and embracing him. Even though everything was falling apart, and as cheesy as it sounded, I somehow felt complete, I guess. I felt safe that I was with them. I felt that maybe, just maybe, that I have a slight chance of getting out of this horrid battle alive. Then I'll think what's happening at camp.

"Mr Finnigan!" a voice yelled across the hallway. All three of us jumped, surprised, and turned around to the sound of Professor McGonagall's sharp voice.

"Mr Thomas and Ms Silvertongue, nice to have you back. Hope you will be assisting us in the battle. And as for you Mr. Finnigan, the Hogwarts Bridge needs a little demolishing. Your pyrotechnics skills will come in handy."

I didn't know what pyrotechnics meant but demolishing the Hogwarts Bridge? Yes please. Tyson would be ecstatic.

Seamus jaw hung open. "Blowing up the bridge? Boom?" he asked. It seems as though he had somehow lost the ability to string sentences properly.

Professor McGonagall gave us a rare wry smile. "Yes, Mr Finnigan. Boom!" she said, "and Mr Thomas can go with you. Miss Silvertongue, if you would take the main stairs to the left with Mrs Weasley and Mr Longbottom."

I didn't like leaving Seamus and Dean, after about a minute's reunion, but I knew Professor McGonagall meant the best. Seamus and Dean said goodbye (I'm hoping it's not going to be the last ones), before they ran off towards the direction of the bridge.

I went with Ginny and Neville. We barely made it, joining some other students, along with some older men and women I have never seen before (I guessed they were with us because they gave Ginny a thumbs-up), before there was a sudden roar, followed by silence. The whole school, as though holding their breath, was suddenly silent and still.

And then they came.

Dozens of Death Eaters surged forward, their wands pointing at us. Green jets of light shot out of their wands, and I knew, that I wouldn't stand a chance if when of them hit me. "Stupefy!" I yelled a jet of red light shooting out of the end of my wand and catching the attention of one Death Eater.

Oh shit.

"Avada Kedvra!"

I dodged the spell. I have never been really involved in a real life or death wand duel but it was similar to sword-fighting. Dodging and ducking plus a little magic. I could do this.

I ran up the stairs, the Death Eater cackling, hot on my heels.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" he shrieked, not caring where his spells hit. One barely missed me, just missing my ear. I turned around suddenly.

"STUPEFY!" I guess my aim was kinda rusty because instead of hitting him square on his chest, my spell hit his shoulder, which might cause him a few broken bones, but will not stun him.

"Avada Ke-"

"Reducto!" I said, my wand pointing at the arch directly on top of him. The Death Eater widened his eyes, having just enough time to look up as a pile of rubble collapsed on top of him.

With no time to celebrate my tiny victory, another green jet of light whizzed past me. I jerked around, and then without thinking, a scarlet red light erupted and away flicked the Death Eater's wand. The only useful thing that came out of Professor Snape – non-verbal spells.

"Stupefy!" I thought, and the Death Eater was blasted back, his head hitting the wall with immense power, and with a nasty crack, he slid down the wall, laying limp.

Before I could turn around, I was swatted away. Another body landed next to me, most likely being swatted like flies, just like what happened to me. It was Colin Creevy, but unlike me, his neck was bent at an odd angle, a slight trickle of blood at the edge of his mouth. It was very obvious that he was dead. My anger was sky high.

I didn't know what it was that did this, but my money's on the giant that was lumbering towards me with a bruised ugly face. I felt a sharp pain shoot up my shoulder on impact against the stone wall. It hurt when I move it, but I could still move it.

I scrambled, backing up on the wall. I've felt vulnerable without my dagger, facing this monster. Even if I had my dagger, I wasn't sure if it was going to kill it, since it was a magical monster, out of the Greek Mythology.

"STUPEFY!" I bellowed, but the jet of light merely bounced of the giant harmlessly. What the fuck? How was I meant to kill this thing?

"Bombardo Maxima!" I screamed, pointing at the moving staircase above the giant. The staircase exploded, raining in chunks of stone on the giant. None of them managed to hit me, but they didn't seem to effect the giant. It only grunted in annoyance, swatting the huge chunks of boulders as though they were pebbles, just as it has done to me a few minutes ago.

"Impendimenta!" I heard someone shout behind me. This jinx did not blast the giant back to oblivion, but it did make it stumbled back, earning a few precious seconds for me to sprint up the stairs. Hopefully, the giant will follow me up the stairs. Ascending up will slow the giant down, giving me time to think how to kill it.

Again, I was wrong. The giant lunged for me with a roar, and just as I thought I was out of its reach, its gnarly fingers curled around my ankle and I was dragged down with it. A strangle scream escaped my throat. It was as though someone was trying to rip my foot apart.

"Incendio!" I heard Neville shriek. There was a blinding orange flash and the weight on my ankle was gone, replaced by a dull ache. I scrambled up into the safety of the next platform, and watched as the giant grabbed its face, bellowing in agony as he tried to extinguish the flames.

"Shit Charlie, are you alright. I'm so so-" Neville started, but the he stopped, frowning. "Don't get me wrong but why aren't you burnt?"

My heart beat wildly in my ribcage. Of course, Percy told me that being the child of the sea god, it was harder for me to get burnt. "Magic?" I said. It was more like a question but whatever. Neville will probably forget it by the time this battle finished. Either we all die, or the adrenalin rush will make his memory all muddled up.

"Watch out," I said, my eye catching another giant that was smashing its way into the castle. Urgh. Like there wasn't enough holes for you to enter already.

Side by side, Neville and I rejoined the battle yet again.


	35. A little stone & war pt2

**A/N**

 **Yay! I've started to write longer chapters! Woo-hoo! It's nearly the Term 1 holidays (just give it one more week) which means I can write and update more! Anyways hope you enjoy this super long chapter and don't forget to R &R!**

After waves and waves of Death Eaters, giants and other sort of magical monsters, there was a sudden halt. A raspy voice echoed around the school ground.

"It is a pity to waste magical blood. Magical blood is precious. While you fight, Harry Potter hides behind your protection. I address right now to you, Harry Potter. Magical blood is being spilled because you are a coward. Face me personally in the Forbidden Forest. You have one hour."

Give you Harry Potter? Good luck mate. If that's what you want. I'll make sure it's the last thing you'll ever get.

I didn't go into the Great Hall, where everyone was taking refuge at. I knew Dean and Seamus were in there, probably looking for me, if they were alive, but I couldn't force myself to see those dead bodies. Or face the fact that they might have ended up like Colin. Dead as a doornail. Students that I had personally given an intensive training for the last three days. Students who I had groomed to fight in a battle. And now they were dead.

Outside wasn't any better either. Dead bodies littered the ground, their limbs twisted in odd angles. I swallowed, walking as fast as I could, refusing to even take a glance at the bodies. I've seen too much in my time.

I turned away, looking at the grey sky that reflected my mood. I was tired, and the battle haven't finished yet. Man, I was out of practice.

I debated whether to Iris-Message Percy and Tyson. I've not heard from camp for the last four days and I was worried. Not worried about myself, but worried about camp. I thought for a little while, and I decided that I was probably going to die today. If I didn't say goodbye to them now, I wasn't going to get another chance.

I strolled to the back of the castle, dubious at how I going to create a rainbow. I had a few drachmas loose in the pocket of my cloak as an offering to Iris, but nope, no rainbow. I guess I could try spraying water to make a faint rainbow light but I there was hardly any sunlight. No harm in trying though.

"Augamenti," I mumbled sleepily, too tired to even summon water. It was easier using magic. A jet of clear water shot out of my wand, and the spray created a faint coloured light, even though there was hardly any sunlight. I swayed a little enthralled by the vibrant colours. It looked beautiful, a glimmer of hope in the darkness.

I tossed my drachma into the rainbow, hoping the water won't diminish. "O Iris, goddess of rainbow, show me Percy Jackson in Camp Half-Blood." I let out an unknown held breath when Percy appeared in midst of the rainbow.

"Charlie? Is that you?" Percy asked me worriedly.

I nodded, not speaking, scared that my voice was going to betray me. I was absolutely exhausted and terrified, and it felt nice to see someone that I felt absolutely safe with.

"Gods you look terrible," he rambled, "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? When was the last time you had a proper sleep?"

I smiled at his worry. He was just like mum. "I'm alright, I guess," I replied, shaking the stray hairs out of my face. "Just wanted to check up with you. Is camp safe?"

Before he could reply, there was a sudden flash, like an intermittence, and the Iris flickered. To my greatest relief, it still stayed on, but Percy's face was a shade duller. Must have been the magic around the school interfering with the signal.

"Wha-what was that?" Percy asked questioningly.

"Nothing. How is camp?"

"Alright I guess," Percy said dully, "The Typhoon's getting stronger and stronger. Chiron says it'll reach us in within a week or so. Two weeks max." He didn't expand much and I decided not to pressure him.

"You keep training. Have you heard from Grover yet?"

"Of course I'll keep training," Percy said, his voice almost bitter, "I'm a demigod. That's what I do. And no, I haven't heard anything from Grover. Not even from the empathy link."

"Oh well, he's probably recruiting the nature spirits then. So anyways," I said, my voice cracking slightly, "There's this battle here in Hogwarts." Percy widened his eyes and started to say something but I held my hand up.

I took a deep shaky breath and then continued, lamely, "So just in case I um, yeah, I just wanted to say-"

The Iris Message flickered again, and this time, Percy's face did not re-appear. I swore under my breath, clenching my fists while stomping on the ground. Now I had to survive. I can't just die without saying my goodbyes.

I had to survive, to hear Percy's sassy comments, Annabeth's annoying, but helpful advice, to hear Grover's bleat and Chiron's clippety hooves. I had to survive, to see Tyson's toothy grin, to see my mother's kind face, to see Clarisse's flaming red hair, and hopefully, see my Poseidon's raggedy beard.

I had to survive for all those people who loved and cared about me.

I took a deep breath, before turning around to walk back to the Great Hall, deciding that it was about time I made an appearance in the Great Hall. It was about time I gave some reassurance to my two best friends. And that was when I saw Harry walking towards the Forbidden Forest, with a silver cloak slung on his shoulder.

I was slightly confused. The Forbidden Forest. Wasn't it where you-know-who wanted Harry to go? Then why was Harry going there? Not to mention, that Harry was being very suspicious too.

With a surge of new energy and curiosity, I decided to follow him.

Harry was sure being discreet, checking over his shoulder every minute, probably to make sure that no one was following him. Hmmm, suspicious.

Then it hit me. He was going to sacrifice himself for Voldemort. And at this point, I truly found a reason to respect Harry Potter, the chosen one. He was not the person who just got lucky and somehow killed you-know-who when he was barely a year old. That did not show courage.

What showed courage was that he was willing to sacrifice his life, to make sure that there would be no more deaths today.

But it was for a stupid reason. You-know-who will most probably not going to keep his promise. He'll kill and torture anyone who stood against him. I almost wanted to run over there, and chastise him, but I knew that he wasn't going to change his mind. I knew I wouldn't if it was me.

At the edge of the forest, Harry halted, and then from his pocket he took out the…golden snitch? It fluttered softly, but did not escape Harry's grip. And then slowly, he brought the snitch to the mouth. If it wasn't for the circumstances, I would have burst out laughing. The chosen one, kissing a snitch.

But what was surprising was that the snitch slowly opened. I stood on my tippy-toes, behind the tree, trying to see what was inside the snitch, or whether there was even anything inside the snitch, but no avail, I was just too short to see.

As I was about to give up and go back to the castle, I saw Harry let go of something, before he threw his cloak over himself. And then he was gone. Bloody hell. Whoever knew he owned an invisibility cloak?

I waited for a few minutes, before standing over at where Harry was before. I had a tiny feeling that what he dropped was important. Small, nevertheless, as I only saw a flash of grey, but important. My eyes scanned the forest floor, seeing nothing but dirt, a few pebbles and leaves and twigs.

One pebble seemed darker than the rest, and if it wasn't for my sharp keen eyes, I would not have noticed them. The little stone was cut much like a diamond, and engraved on it was a tiny triangle with a circle in it, and going through both of that was a line.

As I held it in my palm, I could feel the immense power that it held. I didn't know what it was, my gut feeling told me that I should keep it, instead of flinging it deep into the forest where it will never be found again. Frankly I was quite disappointed that all I found was a stone.

I sighed while pocketing the little stone, glancing back at the forest one more time, before jogging, not ever looking back, towards the castle. Gods know how Seamus and Dean would have felt. Well, if they were alive, that is. I hope they were. I would be broken without one of them, much less both of them.

Not even a minute after I slipped into the Great Hall, Seamus and Dean came bounding toward me, their faces covered in soot, ash and sweat. They both crushed me into a bear hug, and I could not say I wasn't equally as relived. We didn't need words to describe how we felt.

"Dude, don't you even do that again," Seamus whispered angrily.

"We thought you were dead," Dean exclaimed furiously, although a smile showed at the corner of his mouth.

I chuckled weakly. "Have some faith in me," I said. I was exhausted but I didn't let it show. An hour was nearly up, which meant that the Death Eaters were going to come back. And we were going to fight them. I looked around the room, and my heart sank. There were a lot of injured people, both students and adults, and Madam Pomfrey, along with some other students were bustling around, trying to help them all. The few handful that weren't injured, looked worn out and exhausted.

And then I saw the deaths. Families crowded together, crying over deaths of loved ones. I clenched my teeth, looking away. I haven't heard from mum but she had probably moved into hiding. She was never a duellist, but more of a healer. If she had been here and had died, I would be one of those people in the corner, crying my eyes out. And if I was one of those limp bodies on the floor…I would rather not think about it.

Rubbing my tired eyes wearily, I slid into the seat in front of me. An hour was nearly up, which meant that if Harry hadn't been brave enough to sacrifice his own life, the Death Eaters would be –

My thoughts were sliced through by a bellow. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

The Great Hall went completely silent for a few seconds, before the screams of confusion surfaced. We all rushed outside, to see Hagrid holding the limp body of the one and only, Harry Potter. Behind him were Death Eaters, and of course, you-know-who. I let out a strangled yelp at the sight of Harry's body. I wasn't the only one. A wail came from behind me, along with a few gasps and screams.

"Harry Potter had come to die," you-know-who's raspy voice rang out to the silent crowd. "You see? Harry Potter is dead by my hand and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! CRUCIO!"

Red light shot out of you-know-who's wand. And for just this once, I wanted Harry to feel the pain, to scream and yell, to be alive, but no. His body laid lifeless in the hands of Hagrid.

"Magical blood is precious, and enough has been spilt today. You must join me now." You-know-who extended his arms out, but no-one moved not even by an inch.

And then right behind you-know-who, emerged a Death Eater. His pale blond hair hung loosely beside him. He extended his arm and he said, "Draco…please." Of course, stone cold grey eyes, and emotionless face, he was a definite Malfoy.

My anger rose a hundred million miles. Malfoy was why this is happening. He was the cause of all these deaths, all these broken families, and for the destruction of my home. Before I could run up and punch him, Dean and Seamus held me down, giving me a look of warning. I scowled.

Malfoy got up reluctantly, and slowly shuffled towards you-know-who, who was waiting with opened arms. He stood over at where his parents were, looking down at his shoes, avoiding the burning glares of all the students fighting against you-know-who. I would personally skewer him and his stupid little face.

And then Neville spoke, confident and brave, like a true Gryffindor. "So what if Harry's dead?" Neville asked the crowd. "He died fighting against Voldemort (I shivered at his name), and he would have wanted us to go down fighting too!"

"Any last man, woman, or child who stand against me will die," you-know-who screeched.

Bellatrix snickered and she snarled, "Longbottom, isn't it? I'll have fun torturing you just like what I did to your parents! Franco and April, isn't it?"

I could see Neville tense up, and through gritted teeth, he said, "It's Frank and Alice." Out of know where, he brandished a sword – no wait, THE sword of Godric Gryffindor, and then he lunged for you-know-who's…snake? With a slash, the snake writhed around, before lying motionless on the ground.

With a roar of anger, you-know-who flicked his wand at Neville, and a jet of green light narrowly missed Neville. All around, the fighting started again. Dolohov, I think that was his name (not important anyways, because he was going to die soon), shot a killing curse at me, but I barely dodged it, sending a stunning spell at him. Seamus and Dean fought alongside me, also throwing disarming spells towards the Death Eater.

"Flipendo!" I roared, at him, making him stumble back. He raised his wand weakly, but I was there faster. "Enjoy Tartarus, you asshole," I said with a sick smile that did not belong to me. "Confringo."

Dolohov saw it coming for him (pardon the horrible pun), an orange fire-like spell erupted from my wand and found its way to Dolohov's chest, and he was blasted back.

Before I could turn around, a stray spell hit me and I was threw up in the air, and then the rubble came rushing towards me. I landed on my shoulder, and with a sickening crack, I knew it was broken. I reached for my wand that had slipped out of my hand when I came in impact with ground. Sparks of pain shot up my arm just my moving my torso even one little bit. I strained my arm a little bit more, but my fingers just brushed past the polished wood.

I bit my lip at the pain, tasting the metallic taste of my blood. My face was beaded with sweat, just by straining my uninjured arm at my wand. Just a few more centimetres.

"CRUCIO!"

I widened my eyes at the cloak figured, with just enough time to see red light rushing at me.

I screamed as it hit me square in the chest. The pain was so intense and so consuming, that I did not know where I even was. All I could do was scream at the sensation of being stabbed by hundreds of white hot knives. All I could do was scream at the sensation of hot iron pressed against every inch of my skin.

And as the curse subsided, I knew that it wasn't finished. Not truly. The Death Eater looked at me with his dead eyes, and raised his wand yet again.

I wanted to beg. To beg for the pain to stop. But I wasn't like that. I was strong. I was half-god and half-witch. And as the red light met me again, I would like to say I gritted my teeth and beared the pain, but unfortunately, I could not say that.

My throat felt as though it was on fire, after waves and waves of croaky screams erupted from it. But that was nothing compared to the curse. It felt like hundreds of monster claws, swords, daggers and teeth sinking into my flesh. It felt like thousands of vials of Greek fire smashed against my skin, burning hot sharp glass cutting into me. I screamed and screamed until my voice did not work, and then I writhed on the ground, all my senses numb.

And then it was gone. Seamus was now duellingand the Death Eater that had tortured mewas duelling. With a last effort and a grunt, I shuffled towards my wand, ignoring the pain that was screaming at me to stop. I grasped my wand tightly and slowly stood up, slightly disorientated. The pain of my shoulder turned into a dull throb, but when I moved it even the slightest, a sharp pain replaced it.

I pulled myself up, only to be hit by a knock-back spell. This time, I held a strong grip on my wand. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to let go of my weapon in a battle field. As the Death Eater who shot me with a knock-back spell approached me, a sick smile on his face, I shouted, "Confringo!" My shoulder burned, turning my vision red, but that was the only pain I went through this time. The Death Eater was engulfed in flames, as he stumbled back.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight!" I heard someone yell in midst of the crowd.

I sincerely hope so.

.

.

.

Wait. I turned around, staring at the male who had yelled it. No way. It was so unbelievable, I could have laughed. Standing around a bunch of shocked students, professors, Death Eaters and people, was the one and only, Harry Potter. He was standing up, and he was very much alive.

I don't know how, but he was definitely alive. Flesh and blood, determination burning in his eyes.

All the duelling immediately ceased, all attention focused in the centre of the battlefield, where Harry faced you-know-who.

"You dare live!" you-know-who shrieked. "I will crush you! The Elder wand is now rightfully mine. Nothing can stop me!"

"Don't you understand?!" Harry asked, "The Elder wand never belonged to Snape, which meant that killing Snape did absolutely nothing. No, there was someone else. Someone who got there before Snape killed Dumbledore. Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore that night, and therefore, the Elder wand belonged to him. But I got there before you. I saved him back in the castle, which means that I am the true owner to the Elder wand."

"LIES!"

"You don't learn from your mistakes, do you, Tom Riddle," Harry sneered.

"I am the true owner of the Elder wand!" you-know-who screeched, pointing his wand threateningly at Harry.

"The Elder wand would never harm its true master, so it will never harm me. Why don't you prove it!"

There was a silence, nothing except for the pacing of their footsteps.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

I watched in horror as a jet of green light hit Harry. But he did not crumple, nor did the fire in his eyes die. The green light simply rebounded off Harry, and then travelled, as though in slow motions, towards you-know-who.

You-know who crumpled on to the ground, a last look of pure hatred etched on his face.

And after what seemed like forever, I cheered, along with the rest of the crowd.


	36. Another goodbye over butterbeers

**A/N**

 **End of term! Woo-hoo! This means I can update a lot more :)))))))) I am truly sorry I have been a horrible writer and not uploading much but now that it is the end of term, you can expect three or four updates a week! Plus, I'm writing longer chapters now, so the uploads will be really juicy ;) This chapter is an exception with only a little under 2k words :\ Thanks for all those lovely review before! Really motivates me to write xx**

"You shouldn't have come," mum chastised as she bandaged my collarbone. It had turned out that not only had I broke my arm during the duel with a Death Eater, my collarbone had also been dislocated. Mum was one of the many healers who came from St. Mungo's to Hogwarts to help the injured.

I winced as she tightened the bandage. Now that all the adrenalin had left me, it was impossible to move any part of my left arm or shoulder without being engulfed in pain. "Mum-" I started exasperatedly, but she interrupted me.

"You are barely at age," she said angrily, her expression warning me not to argue with her. Naturally, I had to.

"But-"

"No, Charlie. I do not care how noble your cause was! How would you have felt if you lost someone you cared about! Do you think I'll be able to live with myself?" she scolded.

I was suddenly angry. I was not her little girl anymore. I was seventeen. Turning eighteen. And I had lost someone that I cared about.

"You're being selfish," I told her, "Mum, I am not six anymore. I can make decisions for myself, if that means fighting in this war."

"Not just this war, Charlie. I'm also talking about the one last summer," she said. I froze, suddenly unable to meet mum's eyes. Mum sighed, tying up my bandage. "Chiron told me as soon as you left. I was furious with you," she finished.

Of course. Chiron. Next time I saw him, I was going to tell him to mind his own horsey business. They never understood any of my intentions. All they cared about was me and I hated that. It was about time they looked at the big picture. There were always going to wars, no matter how hard you avoid it. And there were always going to be death in wars no matter how hard you avoid it. And maybe those deaths could have included me. But I would rather die fighting for something I believe in, fighting for those I cared about, rather than live knowing that I could have made a difference.

"Well," I said coldly, "you'll be even more disappointed when I tell you that I am going back to camp, and I will be most likely fighting in another war." I was not asking for her permission. I was informing her, as she was my mum.

Shockingly, mum pulled me into a hug. "I could never be disappointed with you Charlie. I was just furious you left without even telling me. You'll always be a Gryffindor, my Gryffindor hero. Loyal, brave and selfless."

I hugged mum back. Even though I knew I was going back to camp anyways, it was reassuring knowing that mum approved me doing what I was going to do. I was grateful that Chiron didn't tell mum about Luke. If he did, then mum would be freaking out right now.

"Well, stay safe, will you?" mum said to me with a sad smile, before she was called to attend another injured student.

I went downstairs to say goodbye to Seamus and Dean yet again, after only barely united. As much as I hated leaving them again to worry, it was my duty to go back to camp and fight in yet another war.

As I turned a corner, walking down the stairs, I headfirst bumped into someone. I couldn't blame myself though, being weary and drained out after a battle. The reality of me fighting in yet another war was daunting, but it was unavoidable.

"Ugh, it's you, Silvertongue. I was personally hoping you died," I heard as I rubbed my forehead, forcing myself to keep my eyelids from drooping. I didn't really need to, now that I had heard a voice that I wanted to personally chuck down to Tartarus.

I lashed forward, punching him in his cheek. Malfoy winced in pain as he clutched his cheek, stumbling backwards as I shoved him against the wall. I took a few steps back, pointing my wand directly at him.

"You traitor," I said, my voice dangerously low, "why are you not locked up like the rest of your Death Eater friends?"

"Don't point your stupid stick at me, Silvetongue," he spat at me, rubbing his pale cheek.

"I should blast at where you are at right now," I growled, blood rushing into my ears, "It would save the Ministry a lot of work." Despite everything, I was reluctant. I was afraid of what I was going to do when I was angry. My hamartia, or my fatal flaw, was letting my emotions control what is left of my common sense.

"Then why don't you do it?" he asked me cockily. Damn, he would never stop, would he? He was literally at the mercy of my anger, and here he was, riling me up, even more.

"You killed them all," I whispered (), jabbing him with my wand under his chin. "If you didn't let the Death Eaters in, Dumbledore would've never died. It's all your fault."

Malfoy raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me," he said glaring at me, "you were the one who didn't kill me when you found out I was Death Eater." As hard as I didn't want to admit it, he did have a point. It was all my fault. But of course, I chose to deny it. It was unfair. I didn't know he was going to let Death Eaters in the school.

"Shut up!" I roared at him, earning another eye roll as he crossed his arm. The surprising thing was that he actually shut up. There was a minute of silence as thoughts ran through my head. I really did not want to let my anger get the best of me, so as tempting as it sounded to hex him into oblivion, I decided against it.

"You asshole," I spat at him, lowering my wand, "If I see you again, I will wipe that smug smile off your face." I the stormed towards the stairs, my breathing hard. Even though I knew Azkaban was where this slimy little ferret, I knew it wasn't my job to put him there. It was the Ministry's job. And if they haven't already put him in there, it was either they missed him, or just as simple as that he wasn't going to Azkaban. It was definitely wrong that he wasn't there, but it was the Ministry's decision. I knew for a fact that when I become an Auror, the first person I was going to send to Azkaban would be Malfoy and his Death Eater family.

I barely made it another metre before Malfoy snickered, "Of course. Because you're too scared to fight me."

I crossed my arms, furrowing my brows in anger. "I am not too scared to fight you," I growled frustrated, wanting to pull my wand out straight away. But I knew he wanted me to do just that. Look like an absolute psychopath by attacking him.

"Then do it. I bet I can kick your ass," he replied with an arrogant smirk.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. "I'll save it for a later time," I said monotonously. The only satisfaction I felt was when I saw Malfoy's face fall with disappointment. He so obviously wanted me to make a fool out of myself by proving that I had anger issues. Pftt, as if. I so did not have anger issues.

I made my way downstairs to the Great Hall, bracing myself to say goodbye to Seamus and Dean again. I could almost hear their disapproval, but in the end, it was my decision, and they had to respect it. I found them sitting at the corner of the Great Hall with Aberforth, a mug of Butterbeer in their hands. They were laughing and smiling, and I felt slightly guilty that it was going to be wiped off in the next few minutes.

Seamus motioned me, patting the seat next to him. "Hey," I said, a tired force smile plastered on my face. Don't get me wrong, I was glad and relieved that none of my friends or family had been taken away from me because of the war, and the fact that the war was over, but that meant facing yet another war.

Dean handed me a mug of Butterbeer, which I accepted gratefully. I talked half-heartedly with them, before Aberforth insisted he go to let us have some time together.

"What's with the frown?" Dean asked me after studying me for a minute.

I sighed. Of course Dean would've seen right through my shitty acting. He was the more observant one, whereas Seamus was the blunt but playful one. Rubbing my forehead, I said, "I'm going back to camp. Typhoon's nearly onto Olympus." I waited for their protests, but they never came. What came at me was a hug from both Seamus and Dean.

"We understand," Dean said softly, patting my back. We stood like that for a minute until I chuckled playfully, "You're meant to stop me from going. It's almost as though you want me to die."

Seamus laugh died in his throat when Dean shot him a dirty look. "Ha-ha," Dean said, rolling his eyes, "typical of you to make something like that to a joke."

I shrugged, running my fingers through my soot covered hair. "Honestly though, I have to go back," I said, my tone serious again, "I don't even know whether I'll survive. I've seen Lu- Kronos' army and its one heck of an army."

"Well," Seamus said after a gulp of Butterbeer, "camp has you, and I know you are one heck of an army."

I gave him a half-hearted smile. "Well, I better be off. This might be the last time I see you," I said quietly, holding my hand up to stop my two best friends from interrupting. I finished, my voice croaky and cracking a little, "I just want to say that you're the most amazing people I have ever had the fortune to come across in my life and I just want to say thank you because you stuck with me and you supported me and…"

I didn't know what else I could say to them. No words could have described how much I loved them. Seamus and Dean seemed to understand and they engulfed me in another hug.

"Don't talk like that. We know you're going to make it out alive," Seamus said.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I merely nodded, squished in probably what was our last hug together.

 **A/N**

 **Don't forget to R &R x**


	37. Gloomy welcome home

**A/N**

 **Yay! Another update already?! It's now officially the holidays which means getting up at 12 o'clock and just writing flat out for hours and no homework! I'm excited too! Anyways, enjoy this chapter :))))And don't forget to R &R xxx**

"What the heck happened to you?" Clarisse as I walked down Half-Blood hill, slightly dazed a dizzy. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to Apparate to camp straight after walking straight out of a war. It was late evening, the sun sinking steadily in the distance, but I was beyond exhausted. So exhausted that my stomach did not care to grumble anymore.

"Nothing," I muttered tiredly, before I shuffled mindlessly towards the showers. I hope Clarisse's going to inform Chiron I'm back because I was way too tired to do it. I desperately needed a shower and a long sleep in the comfort of my own bed, seeing the state that I was in.

The warm water felt nice against my back. My neck muscles had been stiff and sore, being cramped in a tiny space in the Room of Requirement for a week. Gods knows when the last time I took a proper shower was. Or a proper sleep. All I know was that I desperately needed one of both.

I slipped into a loose t-shirt and a comfortable pair of shorts before climbing into my bed in Cabin Three, hoping for a dreamless sleep. And for what seemed like a long time. The dreams did not come.

I climbed out of bed, rubbing the last of the sleep out of the corner of my eyes. It was nearly midday, with the sun at its highest. Crap. Chiron would be hella pissed. Chiron wasn't known to make exceptions, even if someone had just walked out of a battle. I quickly got dressed and stumbled into the Big House.

Inside, Annabeth was talking to Chiron. From the looks of it, it was pretty urgent because Annabeth was making all sorts of hand movement and Chiron was swishing his tail nervously.

As Chiron spotted me, he gave me a warm smile. "Charlie, my dear, so glad you are alive."

I laughed half-heartedly. "Ah, I guess I have the luck of the devil," I said, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well, now that you're awake, you can resume to you normal activities. Archery and then the armoury," Chiron said before galloping away.

"Do you know how worried I was?!" Annabeth shrieked after we were left alone, hugging me tightly. "Percy and I have gone crazy for the past week. Don't you ever pull another one like that!"

I forced a smile. I didn't want to tell Annabeth about what happened in Hogwarts. Well, not right now. I knew she would fuss over me, just like mum, and I frankly wasn't ready to tell her yet. I was secretly glad Percy haven't told Annabeth about my little failed goodbye. "It's that I just wanted to say goodbye to Seamus, Dean and mum," I lied, the ground suddenly looking very interesting.

"Well don't you ever do that again. Percy was worried as hell. I swear on the Styx I heard him say you were going to die or something," Annabeth said.

I frowned suddenly. "Where is Percy? I haven't seen him anywhere since I came back."

Annabeth scowled immediately. "He's with Rachel," she said sourly.

I smirked at her expression, and said slyly, "You're not jealous are you?"

Annabeth's face went as red as Ginny's hair. "I- I am definitely not jealous!" Annabeth huffed, crossing her arms.

I snickered lightly, earning a smack from Annabeth. I decided not to talk about that subject. It was obviously very sore to Annabeth. Changing the subject, I asked her, "What's the progress with the Typhoon?" Apparently, it was just as sour to talk about because Annabeth's face stayed the same.

"Bad. It'll be onto us in a few days at most," Annabeth said as we walked over to the archery range. A few days. That was when another war is going to break out yet again. We have barely saved the magical world, to be only threatened by yet another monster. I balled my fist up, biting down on my lip as I made my way silently to the archery range, hoping to clear my head.

After a horrible session of archery with the Apollo kids with me nearly killing a poor satyr, I headed down to the armoury.

I was rubbish at making weapons but it was still fun trying. Also, hanging out with Beckendorf was always fun. He was one of my oldest friend at camp, besides Annabeth. We weren't especially close or anything, but he was always there to cheer me up. And let's be honest, I needed cheering real bad right no. Plus, we sorta share the same name, which was kinda cool.

I found Beckendorf in the blacksmith, carefully putting vials of peaches into a sack, and Greek fire into another. Slightly confused, I asked him, "What are you doing?"

He looked up, alarmed to see me. "Oh, um, hey Charlie," he muttered. Wow, not even ignoring my question.

"So, where are you going?" I asked him curiously, standing in the middle of the door way as he tried to leave. I glared daggers at him, just in case he tried to lie to me. One thing I know was that no one could lie under my glare, as hard as they tried to.

"Nowhere in particular," he mumbled as he averted my burning gaze.

I rolled my eyes impatiently and held my hand out, stopping him from advancing towards the door any further. "Charles, tell me where you're going."

"I'm going to the Princess Andromeda to blow up some monsters. With Percy," he blurted out. Oh. So that was why he didn't want to tell me. Because he didn't want to get his face smashed.

But all in all, I understood why he was going to do it. There was a war, and war has its demands. "Just, please, keep Percy safe. Promise me," I whispered urgently.

Beckendorf nodded and he said, "I promise," before he exited the armoury with utmost relief. Swinging the two sacks over his shoulder, he lumbered towards the stables. I watched him go, my heart heavy.

The armoury was no fun without Beckendorf. All the other Hephaestus campers who had basically made their home in the armoury was friendly enough, but it was obvious that I was like a burden to them. As the sun sank lower and lower into the sea, I got even more worried. I've been onto Princess Andromeda once, even stayed there for a few weeks, and man, it was filled with monsters. Just even the thought of Beckendorf and Percy going on board there, gave me the chills.

The echo of the conch horn sliced through my thoughts. I rushed outside to see Travis motioning over near the beach. Beckendorf and Percy! I leapt up, along with the rest of the campers, all jogging to the edge of the beach to receive the good news that never came. Percy was alone.

Our grins were wiped off immediately. "Where's Charlie?" I heard Silena's shaky voice ring out. Oh dear Merlin. Poor poor Silena.

Percy didn't reply, which caused Silena to burst into tears as she hurried into her cabin. Clarisse shot Percy a dirty look before she went with Silena, patting her softly on her back and mumbling inaudible words to comfort her.

The rest of the campers dispersed slowly, their faces glum as they resumed their evening activities. "Percy…" I barely started before he held his hand up to stop me.

"How could you. How could you have made him promise," Percy said angrily.

"I-" I didn't have a chance to finish because Percy had already stormed off, leaving me staring out in the sea. I was slightly glad that Percy did not let me continue, because I would not have known what to say.

I shut my eyes, trying to clear my head. Beckendorf was dead. And it was mostly my fault. He had died to keep his promise.

I had been selfish. Selfish because I didn't want to lose Percy, and because of my selfishness, Silena had lost someone she had loved and cared about. I wanted to punch something. I had been responsible for so many deaths that I could have firstly prevented.

There was a counsellor meeting the next morning. All the counsellors gathered around the table tennis table, in front of them were untouched mugs of hot chocolate. Chiron had insisted I come even though I had stepped down my position for Percy.

As the whispers around the table quietened down, Percy called out, "There is a spy here at camp. They have a silver bracelet, which has a scythe charm on it. That was how Kronos knew about the covert mission. "

A spy? Another traitor?! Apparently, all the other counsellors had the same thought as me because murmurs of outrage and shock erupted around the table. I stared intently on the table, balling up my fist. If I found out who the traitor was, I was sure as heck to hex them into oblivion. They were responsible for Beckendorf's death.

"Well, we've suspected a spy for years, right? Someone has been passing information to Luke – like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple of years back. It must have been somebody close to him," Connor said, shifting in his seat. He didn't look at me but it was obvious he was implying me. It was a well-known fact around camp that Luke and I had been great friends before he had turned evil. It didn't help that we had basically acted as though we were dating during the summer he had left camp.

I scowled, glaring at him. "Are you accusing me, Stoll?" I said, angry, yet amused that it had even occurred to him.

Connor widened his eyes, holding them out as though surrendering. "No, I- It could be a possibility."

"Well," I snapped, "Maybe it could have been someone like his sibling, perhaps."

"Stop it, would you!" Silena yelled suddenly, her eyes tinged with red from all the crying she had done. "Charlie is dead and now you're all arguing like little kids!" She got up, tears filling her eyes again, before she rushed out of the Big House.

We looked down sheepishly. Silena was right. We had bigger problems to deal with right now. The Typhoon was almost upon New York and all the gods have gone to fight it, which mean that Olympus have been left undefended.

"Silena is right," Chiron said, stringing my thoughts into sentences. "For now, there is a bigger problem we need to resolve. Percy, the prophecy please."

In a shaky voice, Percy read out:

 _A half-blood of the eldest dogs…_

"Er, Percy," Annabeth said, "It's gods. Not dogs."

 _Percy shook his head, and continued:_

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

The room was completely silent. A pin dropping could be heard. Until Travis finally said, "Raise, that's good, isn't it?"

"Raze," I said, correcting him, "R-A-Z-E. That means to obliterate."

"Got it," he replied, sullen, "Thanks."

I looked at Percy with pity. He was fifteen, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. I felt sorry for him. At least when I was fifteen, I wasn't forced to fight in a horrible war. Where one decision could mean the world crumbling or it being saved.

"But it says the eldest gods, right?" Katie said suddenly. "That means a child of the Big Three. But Charlie is already past sixteen..."

My heart nearly stopped. Of course. I had nearly forgotten that the whole of camp did not know of my secret. Of being a half-blood both ways. I swallowed nervously, my throat suddenly dry. I didn't want them to find out about me being a witch. "Erm…" I stuttered nervously.

Luckily for me, Chiron knew what to say. "A single choice shall end his days. His. Not her," Chiron said quickly. There were a series of nod around the table, which meant that my secret was still safe.

"But prophecies have a lot of hidden meanings, right?" I offered, trying to sound one bit optimistic, but let's be real, _'A single choice shall end his days'_ didn't have a lot of meanings.

Ignoring me, Percy said, "I'm turning sixteen in five days."

Chiron galloped uncomfortably on the spot. "The Typhoon will reach us in five days…And we have another problem. The explosion on the Princess Andromeda has not killed Kronos, even though it have stalled them quite a bit. Even now as we talk, they are preparing and regrouping for an attack straight for Olympus."

Despite the circumstances, the image of monsters waiting in the elevator listening to some 90's music was really amusing in my head, and I barely stifled my laugh.

As Chiron showed us a small clip of what was happening in Pennsylvania, the laugh died in my throat. There was a smoky massive figure, its body made out storm, wind and other not so nice stuff. Its body kept shifting as it moved rearranging itself to form the shape that had the slightest resemblance to a human as it swatted buildings out of its way. It was the Typhoon, and it was terrifying.

My eyes widened when I saw the little gold specks, darting around the Typhoon. They were tiny, miniscule, even, compared to the Typhoon that was next to it. "Are those…are those the gods?" Katie asked with awe.

Chiron nodded gravely and he said, "Yes, or well, what's left of them. Many of the minor gods have turned against Olympus. Poseidon has a separate war in his own kingdom, and Lady Hestia has still yet to tend the heart. The remaining gods are what is left to battle the Typhoon and to stop it in it's tracks but alas, it had not yet worked.

I watched as Artemis shot a volley of silver arrows towards the Typhoon and Zeus, raising his Master Bolt, calling lightning to strike the Typhoon, but Chiron was right. Those attacks did nothing but annoy the Typhoon.

"But they should be guarding Olympus!" Percy exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the table and spilling his hot chocolate.

Chiron shook his head, "No, even in the olden days, Typhoon has been the greatest enemy of the gods. It had been so close to destroying Olympus once, and if it gets here, there is not point guarding Olympus anymore."

And then turning off the clip, he said, "Well, you all better resume back to your activities. Enough have been said for a day."

Understatement of the year goes to Chiron.


	38. New enemy at the brink of war

**A/N**

 **I feel sick. I have a massive headache and my stomach feels weird and I can't concentrate on anything. It sucks because I feel sick in the holidays rather than in school so I can miss school :( So today I basically just stayed in bed with my laptop and phone and it was rather depressing. Ah well, more time to write eh? I love all my silent readers x**

I woke up quite early the next day, which made me suspicious about the empty bed that was next to me. Usually, there would be a black haired boy snoring softly away, and he wouldn't wake up until I forcefully dragged him away from his comfortable sheets.

Of course, being the amazing so totally protective sister I was, I chose to ignore this. Percy was probably still pissed at me, and I didn't blame him. I was pissed at myself. Pissed that I was a selfish arrogant jerk. I was not any better than Malfoy.

The rest of the day morning was pretty ordinary. It felt as though time had rewinded back a few years, and I felt the same kind of loneliness I felt four years ago. I did activities by myself, ate breakfast by myself, and spent quality time with myself.

It was a little after lunch when Chiron held a mass meeting. I didn't even know mass meeting existed but whatever. We stood in a small crowd or a measly a hundred campers. It was tiny compared to the amount of campers I had seen when I was twelve.

"It had come for the time that we fight into a war," Chiron said, his voice ringing out loud and clear, "Percy Jackson has called that we meet outside the entrance of Olympus. It is time we protect our home!"

Of course, Percy has issued that we gathered together outside of the camp borders to fight a massive Titan army. Where the Hades even is he?

There were shouts of approval, although I had noticed that in within the grim determination, there were nervous faces in the crowd.

"Oi, the Ares campers are not going to fight until the Apollo kids decide to give us the chariot. With a full apology!" Clarisse demanded, stamping her feet on the ground. I groaned internally. Not this again. Clarisse had an ego of the Empire States Building.

Along with her siblings, Clarisse stomped back to the Ares cabin. I rolled my eyes. Clarisse was just being a drama queen, and I don't think the Ares cabin will ever turn down the opportunity to fight in the war. It was what they naturally do.

Chiron left me in charge with the biggest cabins, Apollo, Ares and Hermes cabin, as he escorted the rest of camp, herding them to the van where Argus would be driving. I watched as the van turned into a speck of white in the distance as it drove down the hill. I sighed, knowing that I have quite another daunting task to face – convincing Clarisse. If I succeeded, then the whole of Ares cabin would fight, and as much as I wanted to admit it, they were amazing on the battle field, and we wouldn't stand an even smallest chance without them in the war.

My heart sank when I heard Michael Yew, the Apollo cabin counsellor scream at Clarisse. At first, I thought that Clarisse was just being silly, but now, not so much. After even Chiron talking to her, she still had not changed her mind. Now, I was really beginning to think that Clarisse could let her ego get in front of her duty.

"Oi!" I yelled, "Break it up!" It was life-threatening to put myself in between an angry Clarisse and a Michael who looked as though I murdered his grandma, but I did it anyways. "There is a bloody war happening soon, and you are arguing here like little kids," I told them, looking at them with disgust. They were well-trained soldiers, not bratty kids who couldn't compromise.

Michael hung his head down, and with a sigh, he finally said, "Fine Clarisse, you can have the chariot. If that means you'll fight in the war."

I gave Michael a thankful look. It was a relief that the chariot had been won by someone with less of a towering ego.

"Well, now that we resolved this-"

I was interrupted by Clarisse in mid-sentence. "No."

I frowned at her. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. We'll have the chariot, but we won't fight in the war. It's too late. The Ares cabin isn't going to get pushed around anymore. Good luck fighting the war without us," Clarisse snapped, before stomping back to her cabin with her siblings trailing behind her. I could tell that the other campers wanted to fight, but they would never do anything against the word of Clarisse. I heard Clarisse slam the door, the echo ringing out to the camp that was unnaturally silent.

All the other campers looked at me, unsure of what to do. Without the Ares cabin, us defending Mount Olympus would be even harder. With a shaky breath, I said, "We'll do it. Defend Mount Olympus without the selfish cabin."

New York was deadly silent. All the mortal had just dropped asleep, snoring on the sidewalk or in the cars. The cars were idle to, nothing but the soft hum of thousands of care engines in New York. It was scary, how the city that never sleeps, well, was sleeping.

As the last of the campers hopped of the van, we gathered around Chiron… and of course, Percy was there too. Except that he looked different. He just looked, I don't know, just different and stronger. Which was basically impossible because how in Godric's name can you just look different and stronger in the span of less than a day.

"We are going to hold Manhanttan," Percy said, all attention focused on him. It was wondrous how much he had grown during the past few years I have gotten to know him. Now, he was confident and courageous, something I have never been.

"Erm, Percy, Manhattan is huge," Silena said as she tugged at her amour strap. Even though she had never been one to fight, I admired her for her bravery and determination, wanting to avenge her boyfriend's death. As for me, I would be fighting against him. Well, not really, since he was never mine to begin with.

"We ARE going to hold it," Percy said firmly, "The wind gods should keep the Kronos' army forces away from Olympus by air, and I'll take the rivers…with Charlie, of course." Percy motioned to me, but he refused to meet my eye. He was still pissed off at me. I didn't blame him. I was pissed off at myself.

There was an embarrassing silence, as Percy faltered over his words. All the campers looked at Percy, waiting for the instructions that never came.

I stood up, deciding it was my cur to take over. "The most direct way to the Empire State Building would be through midtown or a downtown assault," I said. "Michael, take your cabin down to Williamsburg Bridge. The Demeter cabin can take the Brooklyn-Battery tunnel. Do whatever you can to keep them out – poison ivy or thorn bushes – anything. Connor, take half of the Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge, and please, no looting on the way."

Percy joined in, "Silena, take the Aphrodite cabin down to Queen's midtown Tunnel. And the Holland Tunnel, Jake, you can take the Hephaestus cabin there. Greek fire, anything."

There was a roar of approval from the Hephaestus cabin. "Hell yeah! We've got a score to settle!"

Percy continued, "And Clar-" There was another silence. Clarisse wasn't here. Or the whole of Ares cabin. They were back at camp, sulking because we had apparently dented her massive ego.

"We'll take that," Annabeth volunteered quickly, "Malcolm, take the Athena cabin and activate plan twenty-three along. Just like I showed you."

"And as for Annabeth, Charlie, and I," we'll take care of the rivers. Call us when you need us," Percy said, picking up a mobile phone from a sleeping pedestrian's pocket. The other campers followed his lead.

"Wait, you forgot Lincoln Tunnel," Jake piped up.

I racked my brain, trying to find a solution. It was definitely embarrassing to have missed such a big route. The whole world was going to fall if I didn't find a way th-

"How about you leave that to us, huh?"

I turned around, facing a group of girls who were dressed in silver. Even they have a slight silvery aura to them. They had bows slung on to their back, white timber wolves circling their feet, and many girls had falcons on the shoulder. The girl who was leading had short spiky black hair and a black leather jacket. She wore a silver circlet on her head which didn't really suit her. She looked strangely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried, hugging her. I nearly choked. As in _the_ Thalia? _The_ Thalia, daughter of Zeus who got turned into a tree? Percy had told me ages ago, that Thalia had come back to life because of the Golden Fleece but wow, she looked as though she could glare someone to death.

There was a few exchange of words, from which I found out that they were the Thalia, along with the other girls, were the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia noticed me, standing stiffly on the side, and approached me. "I don't think I've seen you anywhere," she asked me suspiciously, giving me a once over.

I shook my head. "No, I only stay at camp during summer. I've heard loads about you. Charlie, daughter of Poseidon," I said, extending my hand out. Thalia ignored my hand, and narrowed her eyes. "Of course, I've heard loads about you. The girl who was apparently best friends with the enemy."

I was suddenly angry. Sure, she was the daughter of the mighty Zeus and all, and she can blast me with lightning at where I stand but she had gone too far. "Oi take if back and shove it up your ass," I snapped at her, shoving my hand in my short's pocket. "If I was still friends with him, why the bloody hell would I be standing here?"

Thalia's eyes narrowed even further, turning into dark slits. "Don't talk to me like that," she growled, pushing me backwards, "Just because the other campers let you do that, doesn't mean I'll tolerate you."

"I, unlike you, treat the other campers with respect," I spat at her. It had been barely two minutes and all the awe I had for her was turning into disgust.

"Sure you do, child of Big Three don't get the best of everything, do they?" Thalia replied, scoffing at me. "The campers are afraid of you. They don't respect a girl who had been best friends with Luke."

Before I could punch Thalia myself, Jake gave Thalia a dirty look, before saying, "Excuse me, Thalia, but in fact, we do respect Charlie, so don't you talk to her like that."

Annabeth gave me an apologetic look, before whispering to Thalia. She scowled, moving out with the other hunters. I thanked Jake before he, along with the other campers moved out to their designated spot.


	39. Blue or gold?

**A/N**

 **First of all, I would like to apologise for my very weird updating pattern. The last week of holidays I had a tournament, plus two test to study for on the first week back so I am so so so sorry. I will try as hard as I can to upload frequently but I can't promise anything. I am also thinking of rewriting the first 15 or so chapters of this fanfic because *cringe*. Enjoy this update and hopefully I will have one up by the end of this week. Don't forget to R &R x**

On the way to the rivers, Annabeth activated an automaton, which will 'hopefully' (as she says it), defend Manhattan. After that, as though I wasn't there, Percy bid a short goodbye to Annabeth and jumped down to the point where the Hudson River met the East River. I didn't understand why I couldn't go – Percy made it a pretty clear point he didn't want me down there. Even though the rivers were pretty filthy, it was still water, and I was strongest in water, so there was no point leaving me ashore. However, what I understood was that Percy could still possibly be pissed at me and didn't want to even be close with me at all.

Annabeth and I sat in an awkward silence. It hadn't been the same since I've gotten back from Hogwarts for the battle against you-know-who. There was always a weird tension between us, and it made me frustrated because not only did I have to go do more than what a hero or a witch have to do, I also lose my closest friends along the way. It was so unfair.

"No," I chided myself, "Fair means people get what they want. A hero doesn't complain." I thought bitterly.

Annabeth cleared her throat, breaking the silence between us. "So, Charlie… I'm sorry about Thalia, for you know… earlier."

I shook my head. "You didn't do anything wrong. No need to apologise on her behalf. If she was sorry, she would apologise to me personally," I said, my fist tightening as I remembered what Thalia had said. The things she had said was pretty hurtful, as much as I tried not to show it.

"Charlie," Annabeth said cautiously, "I'm pretty sure Thalia didn't mean it. She was just suspicious at all the spy business."

I frowned, staring at the river, my mouth shut. I could tell Annabeth how smug Thalia looked when she saw my anger rise, but I didn't want to. Annabeth adored Thalia and I didn't want to make anything even more awkward between us. We sat there for a few more seconds, before Annabeth's cell phone rang. I twiddled with my thumb, as a stream of 'oh's', 'right,' 'okay' and 'yes' escaped Annabeth's mouth, her expression even more sullen.

"What's going on?" I asked her, not even wasting a second right after her called ended.

With a worried expression, she muttered, "Apollo cabin. Big army approaching. Michael reckons we need help. And fast."

I glanced at the river. There was still no sign of Percy, but I knew he was safe. He was in the water, where the Poseidon children were the strongest. "I'll go," I said quickly, "you and Percy can catch up with me later. I knew, Michael probably expected someone like Percy to rush to their rescue, but I was done here. Annabeth and Percy didn't need me.

Before Annabeth could argue, I had already Apparated to Williamsburg Bridge. And holy shit the army was huge. And leading it, was the Minotaur. I groaned, remembering the tale Percy told me about how he defeated the Minotaur when he was twelve. Bloody hell. Just perfect.

I spotted Michael, notching an arrow, shooting it with perfect precision as it hit a dracaena straight in the chest, a horrible shriek escaping her mouth before she burst into monster sludge. But yet, more came. Gripping my dagger, I dodged a few spears, I stood behind the son of Apollo.

Michael looked at me with confusion. "How did you get here so fast?" he asked, notching another arrow.

I ignored his question, panting, I said, "Move you archers back," I instructed him, my eyes scanning the Apollo cabin's formation. "You're too scattered. Too many weaknesses." Without hesitation, Michael signalled, and I watched as the archers moved back with alarming speed. "We have to hold it," I told him, "until Percy – help comes. I'll take the middle for any loose monsters. Do you understand?" I asked him, my voice hard and commanding as ever. Michael nodded without looking at me, shooting another arrow with deadly precision.

It had been nearly an hour since I have left Percy and Annabeth. I had killed more monsters that I could count, and already, my bones were aching. And yet, they still came relentlessly, wave after wave. "I'm nearly out of arrows," Michael complained, and I glanced at his quiver. He was right.

"Hold on," I panted, rubbing the sweat that beaded my forehead. "They'll be here soon. I promise." I hope they will. The Titan's army were getting bigger and bigger, whereas the Apollo cabin were a lot smaller, some campers laying on the sidelines, either dead or injured.

And then to our left, a vespa rolled in, riding it was a very flustered Annabeth and determined Percy. Thanks the gods they are here. "Percy, Annabeth, we're going to the frontlines. Percy you take the Minotaur first." I turned to Michael, and instructed, "You're covering us. Any stray monsters get hit. Back up."

"No, I'm going to take the Minotaur by myself, you guys come in when I'm finished" Percy said quickly, careful not to meet my eye. No one objected. Michael took the silence as consent, and jogged back towards his cabin, yelling orders, leaving Percy, Annabeth and I.

Percy nodded solemnly at us, and with a determine face, he then charged at the Minotaur. I watched him duck the monster's heavy axe, rolling on the floor as slicing the Minotaur's into two. The Percy spun around, kicking him right in his snout.

I watched, ensnared, as Percy slashed of one of the Minotaur's horn, and then another, as it bellowed in rage, picking up half of its broken axe.

And then to my complete horror, Percy ran past a line of dracaenas, who were watching, laughing at Percy's failed attempt, the Minotaur hot on his heels. I wring my hands worriedly, wanting nothing more than to rush up there and fight next to my brother, but Annabeth held me back, muttering, "Seaweed Brain has a plan. Watch."

I did. I watched as the Minotaur charged towards my brother, rage dripping of it. I watched as Percy ducked at the last second, and then when I finally understood what his plan was, I watched Percy sidestepped, and I watched as the bronze axe pierced through the Minotaur breastplate.

Percy grabbed the Minotaur by its legs, tossing it overboard. I stood there in awe, unable to process what I had just seen. Grinning, the rest of the Apollo campers, Annabeth and I, we re-joined the fight.

Well, except we didn't really have to. Percy was like a whirlwind, slashing and stabbing at any monster that even approached us. Annabeth and I fought along him. I was exhausted, but yet I stabbed with my dagger, my movement natural. "This is what I had been born for," I thought bitterly as I stabbed yet another hellhound, trying to force the image of Mrs O'Leary out of my mind. Annabeth Percy and I moved with agility, our movements working together. The Apollo archers shot down any stray ones that had escaped our notices. It was a perfect combination, with nearly every single monster dead.

We didn't even realize that were nearly at the other end of Williamsburg bridge. "Move back!" I yelled at Percy and Annabeth, as the last of the monsters scurried back, "We're too spread out!"

That was when the next wave of the Titan's army came. There were about fifty demigods in skeletal horses and leading them was…I nearly choked. It was Luke. My Luke.

No, not my Luke. His eyes were different, molten gold instead of blue. Kronos.

"Pull back now!" Percy yelled to the Apollo campers, "We'll hold them." I nodded watching the Apollo campers hurry back to the other side of the bridge, bracing myself. The enemy demigods charged at us, the clipetty clop of their hooves drowning the panic footsteps of the Apollo cabin, running back to the other side of the bridge.

Here we go.

Percy took the first of the horses, slashing at the skeletal horses' legs. The demigods were forced to fight us on foot, and when the rest of the cavalry realised they jumped off their horses, advancing towards us on foot. I slashed at the first enemy demigod that approached me, nearly taking his arm off. He stumbled back, a huge gash on his arm. I kicked him backwards, and then using the butt of my dagger denting his helmet. He collapsed.

"Don't kill them!" Percy yelled frantically at me through the fighting, as I attempted to stab another enemy demigod, while slowly moving backwards to the safe side of Williamsburg Bridge.

No. I wanted to kill them all. Kill every single one of them. They sided against the Gods. They were responsible for everything. For making my beloved city a dead sleeping city. For killing so many campers last summer. They didn't deserve to live.

But I knew it wasn't my decision to make. And I was scared that I had, in that particular moment, turned into what I fought against. A monster. I swallowed my fear, kicking a half-blood backwards, slashing at him, but with less bloodlust this time.

We fought together, all three of us. Over our heads, two pegasus, one who I recognised as Blackjack, swooped down and kicked enemy half-blood, knocking them out. We backed up slowly, and right when we were in the middle of Williamsburg Bridge, I shivered. Something was wrong. I jerked my head, watching in slow motion vivid horror as an enemy half-blood raised he's dagger, aiming fall a small patch of skin on Percy's back. My baby brother.

Annabeth had also noticed, and had leapt towards Percy, but I somehow knew she wasn't going to make it. The dagger was still going to be buried inside my brother's back. "Percy!" I screamed. He did turn back, but I could see that there was no way he could dodge it. Unless you could move in a speed as fast as light.

I had Apparated without hesitation, in front of the dagger.

I felt the dagger stab my hip, and I cried out in pain. I crumpled onto the floor, as Percy turned around, horror written all over his face. He slammed the demigod with the face of his sword hilt, swinging a wide arc, driving the rest of the demigods away from me. "Don't touch her!"

"Interesting," a cold voice said. I looked up, to see Lu- Kronos. I swore his eyes flickered blue before changing back to gold, but maybe it was just wishful thinking.

The blade must have been laced with poison because I could already feel myself slipping away. This was the end for me and I was glad to go. Glad to leave this world full of pain.

"Bravely fought, Percy Jackson," he said, "but it is time to surrender…or the girl dies."

I mumbled, my consciousness slipping away. "Don't Percy," I croaked, my throat also failing me, "I'm going to die anyways…" My lips felt like rubber, and my vision tinged red and the world turned upside down.

Everything went black, the last thing I remembered was Kronos' eyes flicking between blue and gold, Luke's face twisted into a cruel grin.


	40. UPDATE? AFTER like 2 years lmao

Hi y'all (if anyone still is reading/checking this for updates)

Was recently (on year ago) super super sick (I've gotten a lot better tho!) and busy + I have lost all my already-prepared chapters and was absolutely devasted and I cannot be stuffed writing everything again + rereading my old stories really made me cringe and hence MIA. I am still in two minds about rewriting the work and or starting a new work that is similar, just maybe without the crossover bc that gave me a legit headache as I had to think about two storylines. This is just a quick reminder that I might/might not continue on this work (depends Im gonna need to read a lot more fanfics/ reread both series to get some inspo) so do check in to see if I do!

Thank y'all loyal people who is still reading this :)


End file.
